


【Jaydick】信赖关系

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Minor Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 117,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *21年上且年差很大。*这篇后面有bdsm内容，因此会涉及一系列调教言行，不吃慎入。*ooc（高亮）*以上不介意你会得到一个哭哭翅。*设定布鲁斯五十左右。迪克是独子。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *21年上且年差很大。
> 
> *这篇后面有bdsm内容，因此会涉及一系列调教言行，不吃慎入。
> 
> *ooc（高亮）
> 
> *以上不介意你会得到一个哭哭翅。
> 
> *设定布鲁斯五十左右。迪克是独子。

真是倒霉透了。

迪克站在免费市政公园门口，胳膊上挎着他那台老旧沉重的手提电脑，忧心忡忡地眺望着街面。他已经在原地傻傻待了快一个小时，随着布鲁德海文傍晚的造访，下班高峰的到来，来来往往的人潮令他看上去像个无所事事的傻瓜。

“嘿，别动，好姑娘。”脚边传来窸窸窣窣的声音伴随着温暖的触感，迪克半弯下腰，亲昵摸了摸脚边的动物：“你的主人很快就来接你了。”

没错，这条正在亲热蹭他小腿的大型犬并不是迪克的狗。他非常喜欢狗，毫无疑问，但天可怜见的他现在连自己都快养不活了，压根没有余裕照顾另一张嘴。

今天中午早些时候迪克惯例带着电脑和冷三明治在公园长凳上磨蹭手里那份调查报告，这个毛茸茸的家伙不知从哪儿蹿出来，熟门熟路地黏上了他。迪克甚至为此咬牙奉献掉了午餐中所有的肉食部分，可直到草坪上遛狗玩闹的人群散尽也没有任何一个人前来把它带走。

“你看看它的项圈呢？这品种可不像什么野狗啊。”门卫在他问了一圈回来，可怜兮兮垂着脑袋时候好心提醒道。

于是迪克蹲下身摸索了小半刻，从狼犬的项圈夹层中掏出一张打印字条。

“如果你在美西17点之后看到这行字，意味着小红帽已离家过远，劳烦拨打以下号码，必有重谢。”

在某一瞬间，迪克的恋爱天线忽然开始接收讯号——我会不会因此邂逅一段美妙的异乡恋情？会起“小红帽”这样名字的宠物主，说不定是个长相可爱的姑娘。在手机上敲击数字时他内心不禁冒出一股隐隐约约的期待，毕竟自从和科莉分手后，他已经很长一段时间没有感情生活了。

可惜电话另一头传来的低沉男声迅速无情地戳破了迪克的白日幻想，当再三确认对方正是“小红帽”的主人后，他们约定在市政公园门口见面。

“我下班后过来。”男人说：“如果你不方便的话可以把狗留在公园门口，命令她原地等待，她受过训练，会执行的。”

“什么？不！不行。我没事，我等你。”虽然难免失望，但迪克显然不放心把狗单独留下。

“好吧，”对面男人像是轻叹了一声：“麻烦你了。”

“顺便，你家这条是什么品种？”迪克又眯眼辨认了一会儿，不确定地问：“德牧？”

“我家姑娘是比利时马里诺斯犬。”男人简短说完便挂了电话。

一个多小时后，一辆黑色的奔驰G系越野车利落地停在街边，迪克连忙半抱着狼犬向后退了一步。驾驶侧车门打开的瞬间，他怀里的小红帽急切地冲了出去。

“噢天呐。”迪克倒抽了一口凉气，当比利时马犬终于从热情扑舔中落地的时候，他看到了那个从车上跨下来的男人。

大G对许多人来说都未免有些庞大，可衬这人却刚刚合适，不少于六英尺二英寸的身高只是其中一个原因——他留着一头利落的黑色短发，在鬓角处削剪得整整齐齐，下巴很干净，一副墨镜挂在鼻梁上遮住了双眼。上身的休闲西服被结实到近乎贲张的肌肉撑得无比饱满，厚实的肩背和利落的腰腹呈现出漂亮的宽窄形状。

当男人踏着短靴朝他走来时，迪克微微仰着头咽了口唾沫。

“你好，”对方伸出手，将惊人的气场从车边带到他面前，和电话里如出一辙的低音：“我是杰森。”

“噢，好的。”迪克还未从震惊中彻底解放，飞快地伸手和杰森交握了一下，粗糙的手感划过他的掌心：“理查德，理查德·格雷森。喊我迪克就好。”

杰森注视着，不动声色地挑了挑眉：“非常感谢你愿意照顾我的狗。”他顿了顿，语气不急不缓：“我想你应该等了不少时间。”

“这没什么，”迪克觉得自己好像被从头到尾审视了，有些抗拒地迎向男人打探的目光：“只是希望你以后能照看好你的宠物——而非不负责任地留一张纸条了事，以免令她陷入不必要的危险。”

出乎意料的，一个微小的弧度在杰森唇角一闪而过，他谦逊道：“我接受这个教训，”他又停了半秒：“迪克。”

男人喊自己昵称时的发音竟令迪克的脸些许发烫，这他妈只是个名字没错吧？他落败般将视线瞥向小红帽，马犬正疯狂地晃着尾巴，伸着舌头欢乐地看着他俩。

“好了，”迪克忍不住又轻轻抚了抚小红帽的头顶，眼神温柔：“狗也还给你了。我走了。再见啦，好姑娘。”

“等等，”杰森一把拉住他，他的手劲可真是十足：“我说过会给你报酬的。”

“什么？”迪克好笑地摇摇头：“我不需要你的钱，这又不是什么大事。”

“你确定？”杰森狐疑地问：“这只是你应得的，我能至少给你一千美金。如果你要更多，也没问题。”

好吧，迪克承认他有点受伤。

他也知道离开布鲁斯来到布鲁德海文，并拒绝任何接济后日子并不好过，现在邋邋遢遢地留着半长发，穿着棉衬衫和洗白牛仔裤，他看上去一定像极了一个落魄的穷学生。

一千块。这是他那间破公寓两个半月的租金。迪克并不怀疑开G55的男人是否能够随手支付得起。

“不了，先生。”迪克还是说：“举手之劳而已。”

再次被拒绝后，杰森没有坚持，但他仍然没有就此放过男孩：“那至少让我请你吃一顿饭吧。”

迪克刚想出声否决，肚子却在此刻非常配合地叫了起来。当他抱着小红帽坐进大G副驾座的时候，脸颊在杰森意味深长的神情中涨得通红。

这可真是倒霉的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

02．

“你真的成年了？”

“是的！”迪克怒气冲冲地把驾照从皮夹夹层里掏出来，怼到杰森眼前：“看清楚，我已经二十三周岁了！”

“好的。”杰森没有生气，他们现在坐在一家家庭餐馆里——虽然迪克很高兴杰森没有把他带去任何一家高档餐厅，他已经受够那个了，但他没想到对方的理由竟然是他或许没到喝红酒的年龄。

“那要来点啤酒吗？成年人先生。”杰森此时拿下了墨镜，露出一双沉稳锐利的海蓝色眼睛。迪克意外地发现男人比他身体所表现出的更加年长，一些细细的皱纹出现在他的眼角——他本以为杰森只有三十出头。

“我的年纪？”听到迪克发问，男人轻笑了一声：“我可以当你半个爸爸了，小鸟儿。我希望明年还有人记得为我庆祝四十岁生日。”

“如果，”迪克痛快地灌了口酒，大学时期科莉喜欢泡吧，而他也没少喝：“如果明年我记得的话，我会给你发个消息的。”

杰森看着他，举起酒罐晃了晃，迪克看到他的十根手指上光秃秃的：“借你吉言。”他平稳地说。

无论何时，油炸食品总是最能抚慰空荡荡的胃部，当迪克狼吞虎咽地吞下第二个汉堡，杰森则在他对面坐得笔挺，就着啤酒一根根地咬一盘薯条。他脱了外套，白色的无领衬衫被熨烫得几乎没有褶皱，一枚红色的蝙蝠状胸针别在胸袋外侧，整齐折叠的袖口下方，一块黑面积家表挽着结实的手腕。

“我猜，”迪克挥舞着油腻腻的手指，毫不意外地看到杰森往后挪了一下：“你几乎没来过这种地方吧？”他鼓着腮帮子说。

杰森不置可否，在纸巾上反复擦了擦指尖，拎起一旁的账单喊来服务员：“再来一份一样的套餐打包带走。”

迪克看着杰森把鼓鼓囊囊的打包袋放在他面前，瞪着眼睛：“这是干什么？”

“你看上去很喜欢，”杰森不留余裕专横地说：“宵夜，或者明天的早餐。”

迪克挠了挠脑袋接过纸袋嘟哝：“可你自己却什么都没吃。这算什么？”

杰森掏出奔驰车钥匙：“不管你信不信，我晚上都很少进食。”

迪克半信半疑地瞥了他一眼，从座位上拎起从不离身的旧电脑包：“随你吧，完美先生。”

杰森对着这个新称呼皱起眉头。

上车后趴在后座上的小红帽又愉快地摇晃起了尾巴，但迪克发现她从不冲人吼叫，而对杰森的命令执行得相当彻底。他们在餐厅的四十多分钟里，狼犬就这样十分耐心地在车上等待着，他意识到杰森让他把狗留在公园门口也并非空话。

“你是怎么训练她的？”他惊奇道。

“我？很遗憾她不是我训练出来的。”杰森说：“小红帽是一条退役军犬，服从命令是她的本能。但我必须承认她似乎格外喜欢你，这相当少见。”

“……天啊？你又是从哪儿搞到她的？”

“我没有从哪儿搞到她，迪克。她是我的搭档，”杰森低声解释道：“我只是在离开部队的时候申请把她带走了——赶在他们把她安乐死之前。”

“天啊你是军人？”迪克哑然半晌又自语道：“噢，或许没错。各方面来看你确实像个军人。”

“前军人。”杰森显然并不想多聊自己的事：“你住哪儿？我送你回去。”

迪克报了一个梅尔维尔区的地址，他听到杰森不太赞同地哼了一声。那儿的治安即便在布鲁德海文都称得上糟糕，但迪克目前没有更好的经济来源，那儿低廉的租金是他为数不多的选择。

“走吧。”盯着迪克扣上安全带，杰森才发动了越野车的引擎。

迪克的酒量不算差，但也称不上多好。两罐啤酒下去让他的脚底有点软绵绵的，当然还远不到醉的程度。他爬下高大的奔驰在那排破公寓楼前长长地叹了口气，衬衫上短短的棕色狗毛和半脸口水是小红帽热烈的临别馈赠，姑娘和他亲热了足足有十分钟才依依不舍地放过他，而杰森也并未阻止，只是全程沉默而若有所思地看着。

“你以前养过狗？”男人突然问道。

“我？”迪克温柔熟练地挠着狼犬的耳背，脸上挂着笑容：“哦，是的。我家有一条叫艾斯的黑色大丹犬。”

“在这种公寓里吗？”

“什么？才不是。”迪克噘嘴嘟哝道：“我是哥谭人，家不在这儿。”

杰森没有追问，而是又换了个问题：“你现在在做什么工作？”

一点怒意和窘迫让迪克的面颊红了红，他不是很喜欢杰森盘问他的方式，就好像在审问犯人一样。年长者的语气里带着不容置疑的发号施令感，但又十分地坦荡直接。他以前从未接触过这样的人，因为即便是布鲁斯也不会类似口吻同他说话，他们之间……无论有多少难以解决的矛盾，到底还算是一家人。

“这和你有什么关系吗？先生？”

“不，别误会，我没有恶意。”杰森说：“把整个周三下午泡在免费公园里的事实让我对你的经济来源产生了些许好奇。”

或许还有些酒精作用，迪克的脸涨得更红了：“该死的我有工作！我能够养活我自己！只是并不固定上班地点而已！”

杰森挑眉：“噢，自由职业者，现在很流行这个。”

“你压根不信是吧？”迪克怒冲冲地拍了拍他的电脑包——这是他心爱的宝贝，他最重要的财产，他多年的心血所在：“我是一个撰稿人，写作者。我靠我的笔吃饭。”

迪克本以为杰森会继续对他冷嘲热讽——毕竟看他的模样就知道他十有八九和布鲁斯是同一类人，顽固老派，现实主义，掌握着社会的大部分资源和财富，只注重看得到的利益——这也是他为何会和养父彻底闹翻的原因之一，布鲁斯太过不欣赏他的职业选择了。

可出乎意料地，男人只是点了点头，没有流露半分嘲讽：“听上去很有趣。”他顿了顿：“似乎也很勇敢。”

迪克敛了脾气，这回轮到他有些不好意思了。他也不知怎么了，会莫名冲一个才初次见面的男人发火：“为什么那么说？”他感到一个温热的东西舔着他的指尖，是小红帽的舌头。

“我明白，”杰森低声说：“当你完全可以轻松生活的时候，却选择更艰难的生存方式显然需要很大勇气。”

这可就有点太过了。迪克想。

他已经来布鲁德海文快三个月了，几乎和过去的一切都断绝了联系。为了防止自己陷入软弱的后悔他甚至拒绝了阿尔弗雷德的帮助，更别提和布鲁斯惊天动地的争吵。他甩了狠话，做了保证，全凭一股子不甘和执着，他不想用永远掩在他人的掌控和保护下。他想证明即便不靠任何人他也能够活得足够像样。

可现实永远比一个富家少爷天真的想象更为残酷，他不得不承认现在还过得很糟，但仍不打算放弃，也没指望有人懂得他近乎愚蠢的冲动和坚持。

此刻，迪克却从一个只有一面之缘的陌生人身上得到了莫大的安慰和理解——虽然对方只是用他像低音提琴一样的嗓音轻轻吐了几个单词而已，迪克的鼻腔便瞬间被酸胀充斥了。

天杀的酒精。

杰森似乎有些惊讶于他的反应，他伸出手似乎想要揉揉男孩的头顶，但举到一半还是落到了迪克的肩膀上拍了一下。

“嘿，你还好吗？”杰森说。

“我……我没事。”迪克抽了抽鼻尖，把溢到眼角的泪水生生憋了回去：“我要回去了。”

“好。”杰森吹了声口哨，小红帽立刻离开迪克的脚边跳回车上，男人也跨进了驾驶座。

“如果需要一些帮助，你知道我的号码。”驱车离开前，他打开车窗对迪克说。


	3. Chapter 3

迪克重重合上电脑，仰头摊在被他的体重压得吱咯作响的旋转椅上，洗完澡后湿漉漉的发尖蓄起水滴落在地面上。这张椅子还是上一任房客留下来的，迪克怀疑它的年纪比自己更大，椅背的人造皮革已经磨得斑斑驳驳，露出里面脏兮兮的海绵内心。

楼上忽然传来的女人怒骂把他吓了一跳，不多时又是重物落地的声音和孩子的尖声哭泣。楼下的朋克族又开始狂欢，震耳欲聋的金属乐从劣质音响里穿透地板敲击在鼓膜上。迪克烦躁地扯下脖子上擦头发的毛巾用力捂住双耳。

这栋楼的隔音实在是太差了，这也是他为何会不厌其烦地跑到市政公园写稿的原因。迪克最近又开始忧愁于这里的治安，前几日他还撞见几个陌生男人在楼里穿梭，问起房东克兰西，那个爱尔兰姑娘显然也并不知道此事。

虽然我也没什么值钱东西好丢。迪克不情不愿地想。

一分钟前他刚刚读完《每日哥谭》的发来的邮件，对方编辑部礼貌地退回了他的投稿。这已经是第几次了？最近一段时间他的稿件录用率低得可怜，为了糊口他甚至不得不开始写一些刻意迎合口味虚情假意的东西。

沦落到这个地步，他当初自信满满的坚持和信念有还有什么意义？

“我要做一个纪实撰稿人。”

“不，这事没有余地，迪克。”那个一丝不苟的男人说：“毕业后你就到公司来上班。”

“布鲁斯！”一股难以压抑的愤怒和对抗从体内源源不绝地冒了出来：“你不能替我决定我的未来！”

“事实上我可以。如果你喜欢写作，我可以给你介绍出版社，甚至帮你自费出版。”布鲁斯·韦恩不容置疑地说：“但至少你绝对不能再继续你的毕业期间的那个课题了。”

迪克面色惨白：“天啊，你探查我隐私？”

“迪克，你还太年轻，你目前不会懂得其中的利害。”布鲁斯轻轻摇了摇头：“停止你愚蠢而鲁莽的私人调查，如果你还想健康活着的话。”养父的目光如炬：“你早晚有一天能明白，我是在保护你。”

“你猜怎么着？”在极度的愤怒中迪克反而冷静了下来，他一字一句对布鲁斯说：“我压根不稀罕你的保护！同样也不需要任何其他人的！”

迪克叹了口气，用手掌拍了拍双颊。见鬼的，他才没那么脆弱不堪，还远没到举白旗的时候，这点小困难根本算不上什么。他现在只需要一点点钱来应付掉信箱里抽出来的那堆杂七杂八的账单，就能继续专心于手上那份陆陆续续花了他一年多时间的调查报告了。

他一定早晚能搞出个大动静来，让布鲁斯对他彻底刮目相看。

迪克弯起膝盖缩在转椅上，指尖纠缠着额前许久没有打理的黑发。此刻他居然有几分后悔上周三没有收下杰森的一千美刀，那个开大G的男人看上去就很阔绰——该死的，要是几个月他根本不会在乎这点钱！而现在却——

手机铃声几乎被埋没在四面八方的噪音里，迪克眯眼确认了好几秒才意识到屏幕上正亮着一串号码。

“喂？”他疑惑地接起电话：“这儿是格雷森。”

对面一阵沉默，又很快响起低低的轻笑，是个有几分熟悉的嗓音。

“呃……喂？”

“和我猜的一样，你并没有存我的手机号，对吧？”

“啊，”迪克一个激灵地挺直了背脊：“你是……杰森？先生？”

“是我，顺便我姓托德。”杰森悠然地说：“最近过得怎么样？小鸟儿？还在为觅食而发愁吗？”

迪克的脸忽然烧了起来，就好像被人窥破了心事一样，这人怎么这么会挑时间？

“我？我才没有。”迪克嘴硬道：“我日子过得好好的呢。”

“那你也应该还是忙于写作？是我打扰你了。”杰森在那头遗憾地说：“看来我只好另寻方法了。”

“等等，”有个声音对迪克说如果就此让杰森挂掉电话，他一定会追悔莫及：“你遇到麻烦了吗？”

“一些小麻烦，没错。”杰森续道：“我由于工作原因经常不得不早出晚归，有时需要离开布鲁德海文出差，但近期一直照顾小红帽的宠物店关门了——你知道的，她很特殊，不是一条普通的狗。”

“噢老天。”迪克担忧起来：“这可怎么办？呃，我是说……有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“如果可能的话，你能否在白天到我家来帮我照看她？其实只需每天早晚两次带她出去散步就可以了。我担心她会像上次一样擅自跑出门，那姑娘太聪明了。”杰森提到搭档时很柔和，与他凶猛的外表完全相反，这一点令迪克感到亲近，他也同样喜欢着各种动物：“小红帽已经年纪很大了，虽然她总是精力旺盛。”

“我——”迪克几乎下意识想开口答应，但话到嘴边却转而问道：“为什么是我？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”迪克想了想：“你瞧我和你才见过一次面，我只是花五个多小时和你的狗玩在一起，共度了一顿晚餐，你压根就不了解我——你怎么会让一个陌生人进你的家门？”

杰森笑了。迪克发现男人的笑声就像镀膜的吉他六弦，泛着撩动沉厚的音色。

“足够了。我是在给小红帽找一个照顾她的人，某种意义来说，她的感受比我的更加重要。何况你还有饲养大型犬的经验。”杰森说：“我曾经说过她很喜欢你，对吧。”

“话虽如此。”迪克的脸还是火烧着，他把这个归结为刚刚洗澡水太热的缘故。

“相信我，迪克。”杰森说：“我的工作令我看人的眼光非常独到，我只把信赖赋予值得交托的人。”

“好吧，”男孩蜷起脚趾，小声说：“那我就当你在夸我好了。我可以过来。”反正他白天也没法待在公寓楼里。

“帮了大忙了。”杰森道：“你有车吗？”

“有一辆思域。”

“油费我会出，”杰森很快利落道：“除此之外，我一天支付你一百五十刀工资。”

迪克吓了一跳：“这也太多了！我只是遛个狗而已——”

“没得商量。”杰森独断道：“我家门是密码锁，我一会把地址和密码发给你，感到不安全的话，你进门之后记得重置。明早八点半见，不要迟到。”

直到对面传来忙音迪克还处在半迷糊中，他愣愣坐了几秒手机又震动起来。他划开屏幕，新讯息是一个地处阿瓦隆山区的定位坐标和一串八位数字。

迪克想了想，退到通话界面把刚刚最新的来电号码存进通讯录，认认真真地敲上了“杰森·托德”的名字。


	4. Chapter 4

迪克又做那个梦了。

这个重复的、奇诡的梦境已经困扰了他许多年。迪克甚至难以将其界定为噩梦——虽然他永远身陷在一片绝望的火海，双手被牢牢捆缚着，高温令他无比痛苦，被灼热烟尘所填满的肺部逐渐失去呼吸的能力。但迪克并不恐惧，因为他知道只要再默数二十个数，他眼前尽头的门就会被踢开，那里总会冲进来一个戴着防毒面具的高大男人，来到他面前朝他伸出双手——

“嘿，你还好吗？孩子。”

迪克抬起头，他的声带被破坏了，发不出丁点儿的声音。他只是看着，用力瞪大双眼。

“别害怕，你安全了。”男人的嗓音沉稳，带着无与伦比的安心感：“交给我就好。”

然后他就被抱起来，来者迅速解下防毒面具覆在他面孔上——仅仅是失去光线前交接的半秒，留在迪克视野中最后的画面是足以熄灭火焰的海色双眼和一缕独特的雪白前发。

阿瓦隆山是布鲁德海文有名的富人区。

虽然迪克早就知道杰森很富裕——毕竟他开的可是G55 AMG，是多阔绰的傻瓜才会在拥挤的西海岸城市里买这种车，但他没想到他会那么有钱。当然，鉴于他有一个财产难以计数的养父，这并不能让迪克感到多难以接受。

只是当他开着自己那辆二手的蓝色思域被拦在别墅区门口，挺着大肚腩的警卫对他反复盘问的时候，迪克还是难免有些情感受伤，但他也同时意识到布鲁斯的光环究竟笼罩了多少年。

“我不是什么可疑人士。”迪克挫败道：“我只是来——”他组织了一下语句：“拜访个朋友。”好吧，他并没说错，至少他肯定是小红帽的朋友。

“恕我直言，先生，”警卫翻了个白眼：“这儿保姆开的车都比你的好。”

就在迪克气得快跳起来的时候，他的手机响了。

“喂。”迪克粗声粗气地说。

“你在哪儿？”杰森的声音一响起，迪克的鼻子就堵了。

“我被你那该死的势利眼门卫拦在外头了。”男孩委屈地磨咬下唇，这是他情绪波动时的小动作：“他觉得我是坏人。”

“迪克，没事的。”杰森说：“这是他的职责所在。”

“……我知道。”

“好了，现在把手机递给警卫。”

那个倒霉胖子接过电话，愣了一下后瞬间脸上爬满了恭敬：“噢，好的，好的，托德先生，真的抱歉，我不知道他是您的客人——是，以后都会对他放行的。”

递回电话，警卫升起横杆对迪克努了努嘴：“走吧。”

他眼中的狐疑依然没有完全消散。

杰森的别墅在山腰处，是一幢风格相当简洁前卫的二层建筑，几乎以黑白为主调，中间夹杂着一些暗红线条，就像他本人一样利落傲慢。

迪克在前门砖路上停车，穿过修剪整洁的花园走到门口廊下，一路他瞥见了好几个监控摄像头，近乎覆盖了所有建筑外的视野死角。

“难以置信。”迪克嘀咕了一声，甚至对着其中一个做了个鬼脸：“布鲁斯都没那么夸张。”

他在厚重的墨色铁门把手上方找到了一个小小的触控键盘，一个一个地认真地输入杰森给他的密码。随着电子锁轻微流畅的运作声，门应指而开。

“呃，托德先生？”迪克脱下鞋往玄关里走，一边尝试喊着杰森的名字，却没有得到任何回应——老天，他发誓他几乎有听到回声，这可不仅仅是因为别墅面积足够大，更是因为这里实在太过空旷了，简直不像是一个活生生的居所——那些以金属或黑实木为主要材质又颇具设计感的家具显然价值不菲，可除此之外没有任何多余装饰，两面深酒红的双层窗帘从跃层的二楼顶端坠下，遮住了阳光透过硕大无比的落地窗。整块空间宛如一个空落落的没有实肉的骨架，却从角落里透着高度的严苛和戒备。

迪克记得好友芭芭拉曾对他说过，是能通过房间布置陈设从而看出一个人的性格特质的。而他本人便是个典型——无论是在韦恩宅，大学宿舍还是现在梅尔韦尔区的小租房，他的房间永远杂乱地堆满了他认为可能会用得上的一切东西，其中不乏一些只是有趣却作用成迷的小玩意儿，而在写作中积攒的各种书籍和素材大多就这样横七竖八地摊在床铺和地板上。

这就是迪克·格雷森的个性——张扬又主动，敏感而跳脱，不合常理，不走规矩，不受束缚，享受着一切生命，又迫切地向世界展现和表达自我。

而杰森则恰恰相反。

这个男人就像个毫无花纹的铸铁盒子——落上了重重铁锁，吝啬于向外界透漏任何一点多余的信息。

“迪克？”

头顶传来喊声，迪克扬起脖子，看到杰森出现在二楼楼梯扶手侧，正在往衬衫领口下穿一条领带。

“嗨。”迪克挥了挥手臂：“我来了。”

“等我一下。”说完杰森的身影又消失了，过了几秒，一阵急促的动物喘息和细碎的脚步声沿着楼梯一路向一楼冲来，迪克立刻眉开眼笑地蹲了下来，把那个冲向他的热乎乎生物抱了个满怀。

“哈喽，小红帽，好姑娘，好久不见呀！有没有想我？”迪克亲昵地搂着狼犬结实的脖颈，熟练地大力抚摸着，这只前军犬身上干干净净，透着一股专用沐浴乳的微香。

小红帽侧头舔迪克的手掌，尾巴快乐地晃动着。

“实话实说，她确实很喜欢你。”

一双穿着西裤和卧室拖鞋的腿停在视线内，迪克放开狼犬站起身，直到被杰森的目光捕捉到双眼。

他发现男人用了一些发蜡，额前的短刘海被梳了上去，露出一小截银白色的发根。他穿着一件裁剪合适的单排扣短西服，相比上次更加正式一些，上好的面料将完美的男性身躯包裹得无比妥帖——迪克不得不稍带嫉妒地承认，即使已年近四十，杰森·托德依然是个足够英俊的男人，充满着极度的力量美感。

“说真的，我有点好奇你的职业了。”迪克小小地喟叹道。

杰森轻松地移开视线，擦过迪克向开放式厨房走去：“我现在只是个为有钱人服务的打工仔。”

“少来。”迪克嗤之以鼻，把滑到臂弯的电脑包拉回肩膀：“打工仔可住不起这样的房子。”

“冰箱里的食材可以随便做着吃，想喊外食也没问题，我会留钱给你。”杰森没有理会他：“所有房间都可以随意进出——除了地下室不对外开放。”

“嘿，我可没那么没教养。”迪克有些被冒犯了：“我只需要一个地方给我写作就可以了。”

“恩，你可以使用二楼最东侧的书房。”杰森迅速交代道：“小红帽的东西都在车库的储物柜和冰箱里，包括宠物玩具，狗粮和牵引绳。”

“好的。”迪克点点头：“我记住了。”

“如果有电话留言不用管，我回来会检查答录机。”

男孩并起二指滑稽地敬了个礼：“你说了算，老板。”

“下午遛完狗后你就可以走了，不用等我回来——我通常都会很晚。”杰森有几分好笑地瞥了他一眼：“走吧，我带你去录入指纹方便你进出。”

听到G55的引擎声离开车库，迪克趴在杰森家窗前目送奔驰车消失在山区起伏的私家车道上，小红帽则恋恋不舍地坐在花园的铁栅边。

可真够诡异的，迪克回到宽阔空旷的客厅中央，站了一会儿感到有某些奇怪的违和感慢慢爬上他的皮肤，并随着屋主的离去变得愈发浓厚起来——就仿佛杰森双眼深邃的目光依旧停留在此处。

——好吧，至少这儿十分安静，某种意义上可比出租屋和市政公园要好太多了。

迪克甩甩头吐了口气，把乱七八糟的念头赶出脑海。


	5. Chapter 5

迪克没多久就适应了他的新兼职。

除外他天性本就自如自洽又随遇而安，而事实上在一栋空无一人的豪宅书房里敲打电脑键盘，无聊了花上几个小时和一条聪慧又温顺的狼犬玩闹，冰箱里随时随地都有新鲜的食物和饮料——迪克甚至在这栋房子里找到了小型家庭影院和一间设备齐全的私人健身房——如果不是杰森总是准时准点把薪资放在客厅茶几上，迪克简直都要怀疑自己是不是来度假的。

唯一让迪克有些遗憾的是他几乎见不到杰森。好吧，他只是有那么一丁点儿的小遗憾，毕竟杰森作为一个雇主实在是太过完美，他不仅及时解救了迪克濒临破产的账户，还给他提供了一个能整理笔记，静心写作的好去处，而迪克却连当面好好表达感谢的机会都没有。

头一天杰森离开后便告知迪克第二天能够稍晚些过来，他现在每天九点登门时那辆黑色的大G早已不在车库了。而傍晚五点左右迪克将小红帽牵回别墅后驾车离开，杰森通常都还没有下班。有那么几天早上，他甚至能确定昨夜屋主都没有回来过——房里被他无心留下的笔或书签还留在原处分毫未动。

“所以，你家主人到底在干什么工作？”迪克盘腿在沙发上看书，狼犬就倚在他身侧，热热的呼吸喷在他光裸的脚背上。半个多月过去，他现在已经能像在自家一样毫无戒备地完全放松下来。

“你瞧啊，”发现自己压根看不进半个字后，迪克干脆合上手里的书，左手指尖轻柔梳理小红帽舒适光滑的短毛：“怎么会有人把生活和工作分得那么干净？这栋房子——”迪克絮絮叨叨地说着：“是他的家吧？好吧，我知道他还是单身，大概。但我觉得对他来说可能更像是个用来过夜的高档酒店，压根没有任何和他私人有关的痕迹。”

小红帽抬起脑袋，两只圆圆的黑色眼珠湿漉漉地盯着他。

“杰森那家伙绝对有重度洁癖和强迫症，”迪克赌咒发誓：“他是怎么能够忍受所有东西都被摆放得那么整齐和隐秘？他就没有顺手、方便或者偷懒的概念吗？真是个怪胎。”

小红帽舔了舔他的手指，轻快地叫了一声。

“好啦，好啦，我知道。”迪克挫败地嘀咕道：“我确实不该说杰森的坏话，毕竟他对我很好。”他脸红了红：“但我想说……这样过日子不累吗？这一切看上去太他妈紧绷和谨慎了。”

这回小红帽直接站了起来，她忽然从沙发上跳了下去，一边晃着尾巴一边直冲玄关。就在迪克感到疑惑的时候，门廊处传来了电子锁被打开的提示音。

“哦，嘿！嘿！别打我！我不是坏人！”

当看到一个红发男人穿着鞋就直接跨进前门，在大理石地砖上留下两个扎眼的脏鞋印时，迪克的第一反应是毫不客气举起书朝对方狠狠砸去。

“草！痛！”吃了一记的男人哀嚎起来：“你这小鬼怎么这么暴力？！”

“你是谁？”迪克毫不退缩地怒瞪着：“又是怎么进来的？”

“我叫罗伊，罗伊·哈珀！”男人用胳膊护住脸阻止男孩的进一步攻击：“是杰鸟的朋友！”

“……杰鸟？”

“就是杰森。”看到迪克似乎停了手，罗伊放下胳膊，扯了扯身上那件打着大logo的T恤领子：“门禁电子锁有我的指纹，而且你看，小红也认识我，我们是老朋友啦。”

迪克这才发现小红帽正热情地扒在罗伊的裤腿上，亲昵地享受对方的抚摸。他知道受过高度训练的军犬只会对可靠的对象报以信任。

“但杰森——托德先生压根没有和我提过。”迪克侧身把罗伊让进来。这个红发男人看上和杰森差不多年纪，或许还小上一些，但他简直完全就是杰森的反面——一头杂乱的半长红发被随意地压在棒球帽下，T恤外罩着一件格子衫外套，脚上的短皮靴早就已经磨得看不出原来的颜色。但当罗伊摘下帽子用那双翠绿的眼睛看向他时，迪克发现对方竟有一丝莫名的眼熟。

“噢，他可不就是这种人吗。”罗伊无所谓地耸耸肩，在迪克不满的注视下还是蹬掉了靴子：“他会主动和别人分享任何私事那才叫见了鬼了。”

深表同意。迪克点头，不知为何却有些不是滋味，毕竟有人贸然进门这事儿多少把他吓到了。

“所以，你就是他找来照顾小红的？”罗伊确实对这儿很熟悉，也完全不把自己当客人，熟门熟路地走进厨房打开冰箱就摸出两罐啤酒，还随手扔给迪克一罐。

“我一会儿还要开车——”

罗伊大咧咧在沙发上坐下来：“怕什么？喝吧喝吧。大不了让杰鸟送你回去。”

迪克捏着掌心里冰冷的啤酒罐，感受着冷凝水慢慢滑过指缝。

“你们很熟悉？”他忽然开口问道。“杰鸟”这个称呼实在太过亲昵了。

“很熟悉？”罗伊粗犷地笑了一声：“岂止是很熟悉，我们认识都快二十年了吧。而且我们现在在一起工作，算是合作伙伴。”

“合作伙伴？”迪克忍不住追问道：“你们在做什么生意吗？”

“抱歉了，小子。”罗伊舔了舔嘴角的啤酒泡：“虽然我这个人通常嘴上没把，但杰鸟发火的后果我还是敬谢不敏。有些事如果他没告诉你，就意味着他不希望你知道，明白吗？”

迪克在某个瞬间感到了蓦然的惊慌和失落，他知道自己越界了——他现在只是个来帮忙的、脱离家庭资助的穷小子，杰森是个求而不得的优质雇主，他们虽然并不怎么见面但显然相处得十分和谐，各取所需这不就足够了吗？他又有什么资格和立场去打探杰森的真实身份和私人问题呢？

可迪克无法欺骗自己。只要在这栋整洁简单又空旷冷漠的房子里每多待一秒，他对屋主难以抑制的好奇就增加一分——不仅如此，迪克甚至还延伸出了单纯好奇之外的情绪。

怜悯。柔和而细微的怜悯。

迪克知道这太过荒唐可笑了，连他自己都觉得像是胡扯。他又了解杰森什么？

但当他什么都不干地坐在一眼能望穿窗户的客厅里，身边的冷色调的家具和陈设都没有丝毫温度，迪克便不由自主地被孤独所淹没。他是个喜欢社交和热闹的人，擅长建立联系，尤其难以忍受孤独。

那时他总忍不住会去想象杰森孤身坐在这儿的景象，没有开着灯，远离所有的人声和欢笑，仿佛全世界都被他隔绝排除在外。

那个场景简直令他的胃部紧缩。而杰森又已经将此状态维持多少年了？

杰森·托德或许确实将真实的自己掩藏得很好，从他本人到私生活每一处被盖得严严实实密不透风。但事实上这整座别墅本身就宛如一个巨大而深沉的秘密，吸引着迪克不停地向其中心迈步。

该死的。

男孩晃了晃脑袋，坐在罗伊对面掰开了啤酒罐。


	6. Chapter 6

黑色的越野车平稳地行驶在沿海公路上，杰森思索着注视着路面，目光深刻，眉头微蹙。一分钟后，他用右手掏出蓝牙耳机挂在耳廓上，轻轻敲击了几下。

一阵过于漫长的等待音过后，电话终于接通了。

“哈……喂？”对面传来懒散的男声，似乎还在睡梦中。

“给我一个解释。”

“啥？”

“现在，解释给我听。”杰森冷声道：“罗伊·哈珀。”

“啊——”罗伊好像终于从什么混沌中清醒过来了：“杰鸟？”

“是的，他妈的是我。”杰森罕见地爆了粗口：“你在搞什么鬼？出外勤回来不跟我汇报，明知我不在海文，你跑去我阿瓦隆的别墅做什么？”

“哎哎哎，原来是下午那事儿啊，”罗伊嬉皮笑脸道：“我可什么都没和那小子说，我口风很严实的。”

“我知道。这就是为什么你现在正接着电话，而不是在车后被拖着走的唯一理由。”

“哈，”罗伊显然喝了不少，似乎老友的威胁对他来说毫无威慑，哼哼地大着舌头说：“我也就一时好奇，当初听说你亲手接这活已经够吓人的了，没想到你还居然露面把那小鸟儿轻易框进鸟笼看着，为此不惜哥谭和海文两头奔波——不愧是你啊？”

“职责所在。”杰森语调平稳，假装没听出罗伊的暗讽：“我也不想让他进家门。可如果我再不出面，那个天真的笨蛋在惹上更大麻烦前就已经把自己饿死了。”

罗伊对解释不置可否：“我知道你欠韦恩家那老头人情，也知道他的出手一向大方但要求挑剔，你亲自来做是最保险的——”他忽然话锋一转：“杰森，那孩子可真是长成一个大美人了，对不？连我一个直男都觉得他天杀地漂亮极了。”

杰森呼吸猛然一滞，眼前仿佛出现了迪克穿着皱巴巴的棉衬衫，抱着狼犬对他微笑的模样。男孩蓝宝石般的双眼在阳光下闪闪发光，饱满的嘴唇天生微翘，而过长微卷的黑发则垂在耳旁，出现时好像总相伴着火热明亮的空气。

由于始终被保护得过于完美，他仿佛是一只未经世事的知更鸟，每一根羽毛熠熠发亮，连翅膀尖儿都透着水光，周身不曾沾染任何污秽。

“别以为我听不懂你在说什么。”杰森握方向盘的右手紧了紧：“我不和任何委托人或委托对象产生工作以外的联系，这是我一贯的原则。”

“别的我说不准，我记得你那栋别墅是在海文和别人约炮玩情境用的吧。”罗伊嘀咕道：“你可当心点儿。”

“干好你自己的活，罗伊，新委托资料我发你邮箱了，三天内给我出方案。”杰森警告道：“韦恩这案子你别再做多余的事。”

“你是老板你说了算咯。”罗伊嘻嘻笑着挂了电话。

听到对面传来忙音，杰森扯掉耳麦长长叹了口气。他又怎能听不出老友的弦外之意——他本可以拒掉这个从头到尾都透着异常的委托的。

罗伊·哈珀是杰森在SEAL服役时的战友，比杰森更早离开军队。当杰森结束他那该死的退役风波，辗转回到哥谭后两人利用各自所长合开了一家安保公司，经营至今已颇具规模。初期他们曾通过罗伊的富商养父奥利弗的人脉介绍生意，其中一大主顾就是奎恩的老友哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩。那个阔绰的单身富豪在初期为公司投资不少，至今还拥有部分股份，他向来大手笔的委托也总能带来不少收益。

罗伊口中杰森欠着布鲁斯的人情的说法并算不过分。

当然由于一些旧事，杰森其实早在自己做老板前就认识布鲁斯了——包括他那个没有血缘关系的独养子——虽然自对方十一岁后就不曾真正见过面，和杰森预想的一样，迪克·格雷森对他没有丝毫印象。

近一个月前，他忽然接到了一通布鲁斯的私人电话。

“我要亲自和你谈。”亿万富翁说。

于是杰森出现在了布鲁斯在韦恩塔顶层的办公室里。

“我需要有人来保护理查德。”布鲁斯陷在宽阔的真皮靠椅中，一贯强势的面孔中罕见地浮出一层疲惫，这并未逃过杰森的视线。

“你又不是第一次下委托，”杰森岔腿坐在对面沙发上，手心里把玩着一块沉甸甸的水晶镇纸：“有什么不能在电话里说？”

布鲁斯沉默了一会：“这次——有点特殊，你派人维护他周全，但绝对不能被他本人知道自己正被保护。”

“韦恩先生，你知道这个不符合业界规矩吧。”杰森停下手指：“如果委托对象无法配合我的工作，我很难保证达到理想结果，这是合作方之间必须的信赖。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯双肘撑在桌面上，沉稳地看着他：“所以这算是我的私人请托，杰森。”

他这个时候就应该拒绝的，杰森想。但是他没有——他眼前好像浮现出了一张男孩惊慌不已又泫然欲泣的面孔，依赖而无助地望着他，仿佛他就是这世界上唯一的救赎。

他已为此付出过太大的代价，这一切可真他妈大错特错了。

“详细说说吧。”杰森看向韦恩财团的掌门人：“你的宝贝儿子到底惹上什么麻烦了？”

奔驰车无声停在车库门外而没有直接进门。要不是正忙于结束手上委托的交付，他其实可以在发现罗伊出现在别墅的第一时间里赶回来的。

这栋建筑内部上下装满了带收音的隐蔽监控，并附有最先进的人脸识别系统，某种意义上坚如牢笼。在见识过迪克在梅尔维尔区的廉租小公寓后，杰森尝试着监视了他几天，但那地方实在是太过不便了——不仅建筑老旧杂乱死角颇多，进进出出又多是底层职业者，而迪克本人看上去更是毫无戒心，对谁都是一副笑眯眯的模样。他简直想不通一个娇生惯养的富豪之子是如何在这地方若无其事地待下去的。

这样显然行不通——虽然杰森本人早已无需亲自上阵，但每一套执行方案还是得由他过目和敲定，他也无法一天二十四小时地跟着这位阔少。最理想的状态就是将对方纳入一个自己能随时掌控的地方。

——而就像罗伊所说，他现在有些不太确定这是不是个好主意了。


	7. Chapter 7

杰森进门的时候屋子里没有开灯，一片寂静中清冷逼人的空气一如既往地浮动着。虽然布鲁德海文已逐渐步入初夏，但这栋独立别墅里的温度仿佛永远比外界要低上几分。  
他在玄关脱下鞋子和外套，穿着袜子走进起居室，先映入眼帘的是茶几上歪七竖八的空酒罐，杰森不禁皱眉。茶几内侧小红帽一动不动地趴伏在沙发边，宛如一位忠心耿耿的卫兵。注意到熟人靠近，马利诺斯犬迅速起身朝他摇晃尾巴，杰森弯下腰鼓励般大力抓抚她的颈侧。  
“你做的很棒，好姑娘。你一直在守着他。”杰森悄声说：“现在我回来了，你可以去玩了，去吧。”  
小红帽呼着热气舔了舔主人的手腕，小跑着离开了。  
杰森这时才将视线投向沙发上那团黑乎乎的影子——男孩显然还沉在深深的睡梦里，毫无防备地蜷躺在一个仅有几面之缘的单身男人家中，逸出平稳规律的呼吸。或许是在睡眠时感到失温，他下意识将光裸的双脚塞进沙发垫子的缝隙中。外套被随意地压在身下，露出的半截手臂垂着，手指尽头对着一本掉落在地上的书。  
杰森附身把书捡起来搁上桌面，瞥了一眼，是一本阿列克谢耶维奇的《二手时间》。他重新移回目光，又紧紧注视了片刻，深深吸了口气才允许自己蹲下身凑近。  
“迪克。”他轻声喊道。  
男孩长长的睫毛颤抖了一下，含糊地嘟哝了句什么，但依旧没有醒来。他们之间的距离不足五英寸，杰森甚至能闻到他口中温热的酒味。一点儿稀薄的月光从窗帘缝隙里漏进这座本该密不透风的房间，在迪克线条精致的侧脸镀上一层浅淡而圣洁的银色光边，令他梦中神态显出一派澄澈而纯洁的烂漫。  
杰鸟，他可真是长成一个大美人了，对不？  
草。  
杰森的指尖微微抽动了一下，一股熟悉而久违的刺痛沿着背部一路燎烧。他勉力压制住从心底冒出的焦躁和悸动，叹了口气向男孩的肩膀伸出手臂。  
实话说，杰森很不喜欢这个——他向来痛恨任何迹象的情绪或情感失控。  
——这全他妈都是罗伊·哈珀的错。  
把男孩横抱上二楼客卧的时候，杰森·托德在心中第十万零一次地诅咒他的红发好友。

迪克已经很久没有睡得那么沉了。由于租屋终日吵闹的环境和硬梆梆的木板床，他这段时间睡眠质量堪忧，而此刻身下舒适柔软的床垫令他在迷糊中以为自己身处韦恩大宅。  
“哼啊……”迪克惬意地翻了个身，避开落在眼皮上的日光，又把胳膊下的被子往怀里塞了塞。  
“起床。”有个身影站在他面前。  
“……让我再睡会儿嘛，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克闭着眼睛咕哝道。  
“倒也不是不行。”那人低声说：“但我在走前有句话要和你说。”  
“……好吧，什么事？”迪克半梦半醒道，他似乎闻到了一股淡而清冽的古龙水香。  
“理查德，我通知你，”那人道：“从今天起，你被禁酒了。”  
“——什么？”迪克猛然睁开眼睛，下一秒便落入了一双深沉如海的眼眸——成年男子高大的身躯笼在床边，穿戴笔挺整齐正在往手上套一块腕表。  
“噢……天呐——杰森！？你怎么会在这儿？不，我是说——托德先生……”男孩显然被吓到了，整个人打了个激灵从床上弹坐起来。  
“我猜，大概因为这是我家？”年长者轻谑道：“顺便我并不介意你直呼我的名字，格雷森。”  
“你家——”当看清身周环境时，迪克终于后知后觉地意识到发生了什么，他悄悄掀开被子，发现自己身上套着陌生的干净睡衣，瞬间一抹绯红爬上男孩的脸颊。  
杰森挑眉，寻味而安静地审度他一系列失措的小动作。  
“……对不起。”迪克用被沿遮着发烫的脸，只露出一双因久睡而湿润的眼睛充满歉意地望过来，他咬着下唇小声道：“请告诉我该怎么补偿你。”

这一切到底是怎么发生的？迪克懊丧极了。  
昨天他莫名就掰开了罗伊扔来的酒罐，心中堵着一股不知从何而来的恼怒。这本该是段以尴尬为主调的时间——相识杰森十多年的老友和伙伴，可以在屋主不在家时随意出入，在瓦亮的地砖上踩着脏靴子走来走去，用奇怪又亲昵的称呼喊着他，一双玩世不恭又通透敏锐的绿色眼眸。  
这个男人一定看到过那个铁盒子里的东西。当冰冷的酒液滑过食道时，迪克几乎没能压住心头像啤酒气泡般不停冒出又不停爆裂的念头。  
于是他开始尝试着旁敲侧击问一些无关痛痒的问题——而出乎意料地，罗伊·哈珀简直过分健谈——他很快就从他和杰森在SQT中不打不相识开始，说到两人双双入选SEAL意外成为搭档，以及杰森又是如何在一次空降突击任务中得到“杰鸟”这个绰号。  
不知不觉中，他们一罐接一罐地喝空了杰森几乎从未减少过的啤酒存货。  
“算我好心提醒你，小子。”最后迪克陷入了某种迷糊的状态，而罗伊·哈珀打着酒嗝的声音显得越来越渺远：“杰鸟在部队期间就是个百分百的纯粹掠食者，只是他年轻时更咄咄逼人，但唯有这一点这么多年来从没变过。”  
“……什么？”迪克听到自己的声音像飘在云端。  
“别主动靠他太近。”  
罗伊的嘴唇还在喋喋不休地说着什么，但迪克已经听不清了。  
“如果你不想被吞进肚子的话——”  
他彻底陷入了朦胧的黑暗。

——昨天那个红发男人到底说了什么？

“补偿？”意料之外地，就在迪克以为杰森勾起的唇角又要吐出什么令人难堪的话语时，年长者只是轻哼了一声：“你的衣服已经全部洗净烘干，就在客卧的浴室里。现在，去洗个澡。”  
又是命令的语气。  
男孩几乎下意识地执行了，他爬下床攥着睡衣领口箭一般窜向浴室——鉴于他此刻无比羞赧而心虚，似乎也并没有更好的选择支。  
“还记得我对你说的话吗？”杰森隔着浴室门不疾不徐地问。  
“什么？”迪克听上去有些喘息。  
“在我可控范围内，禁止接触酒精，格雷森。”  
“……好吧。”隔了小片刻，门那头传来了嘀咕般的应答。  
“小红帽在楼下等你。”杰森露出极浅的笑意：“我去上班了。”  
“等等——”迪克在男人转身离开前一刻又喊住了他：“你那个红发朋友——”  
“罗伊那混蛋怎么了？”  
“……不，没什么。”  
捕捉到迪克在门后窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，杰森微微眯起眼，舌尖缓慢地舔过牙齿：“迪克，我不喜欢有人和我吞吞吐吐。”  
“昨晚，我的衣服——”衣物的摩挲声消失了，取而代之的是男孩怯生生的呼吸：“是你帮我换的吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”男人的笑容变深了：“我对此感到抱歉，迪克。如果小红帽帮你换衣服这个答案能令你更好受一些，你尽管如此告诉你自己。”  
“……噢，草。”  
这场早间谈话最后终结于一门之隔的小小粗口。  
“迪克，注意措辞。”


	8. Chapter 8

通话记录。  
时间：5月12日09点33分  
时长：8分27秒  
“嗨，小芭。”  
“天呐，迪克，你总算接电话了，你知道我有多担心你吗？”  
“噢，抱歉，昨天我喝了点酒——我发誓这是个意外，然后我就睡着了，不省人事的那种。手机也不知什么时候没电了。”  
“你去酒吧了？没发生点儿什么吗？”  
“不，没有。我没去酒吧——这说来话长，但我待的地方很安全，真的，总之没什么可担心的。”  
“我现在开始觉得你去布鲁德海文可能不是个好主意了——”  
“小芭，这是我们说好的，你在哥谭搜集情报和保证迪安的安全——这对你来说更方便，而我则到海文来调查得到的线索，一边整理报告内容。”  
“虽说如此。但你现在和布鲁斯闹翻了，又没有固定的经济来源——你需要钱的话一定要告诉我，我知道身无分文的感受。”  
“噢，是的，现在我唯一庆幸的是布鲁斯并不清楚我来海文的真正原因，不然他可没那么简单就放过我了。但很幸运，我找到了一份稳定的兼职，目前来说完全足够开销。”  
“兼职？”  
“嗯，帮一个退役军官照顾他心爱的军犬——顺便，那条狗的名字叫小红帽，可真甜。”  
“老天，你从哪儿找到的这份工作？”  
“确切说是工作找上了我。杰森……托德先生是个好雇主，他还解决了我白天无处可去的境遇。”  
“杰森·托德？我怎么觉得在哪儿听过这个名字。”  
“他是前SEAL特种兵，应该和你爸没什么交集吧？”  
“以防万一，我回头帮你查一下。”  
“嘿，这没什么必要吧——我是说，他真的对我很好，并且看上去相当不喜欢被外人打探隐私。”  
“……好吧，如果有任何需要，我随时可以帮你，迪克。”  
“谢谢啦，小芭，你总是那么可靠。”  
“少来，你知道你的甜言蜜语对我毫无效果。说起来，你上次说你想要约你那位爱尔兰口音的房东姑娘——你们出去了吗？”  
“噢，克兰西！天，我最近大多数时间都不在出租屋，几乎就没遇到她——我怎么会把她给忘光了？！”  
“……你还是我认识的情圣格雷森吗？”  
“我最近有些……好吧，我确实有些不在状态。你说得对，我或许应该约她出去吃顿饭看场电影什么的。”  
“祝一切顺利，亲爱的。”  
“借你吉言，小芭——噢，小红帽在等我了，我该走了，先挂了，拜拜。”  
“拜。”

挂掉好友电话后，迪克抚面长长叹了口气。他没想到有一天他会需要对芭芭拉·戈登隐瞒些什么。  
遇到杰森后一切本该都仿若天赐般顺畅起来，可事实确是他心不在焉的时候变得更多了——他分明和杰森·托德——那个浑身都是谜团的男人见面次数屈指可数，可每一回都给他带来崭新的错愕、骚动和震撼。  
各种交杂的陌生情绪令年轻的男孩感到前所未有的迷茫。  
今早在客卧的浴室中，迪克几乎屏住呼吸才控制着手指将身上整套的水灰色睡衣脱下，而他自己的衣物则被人叠得整整齐齐放在宽阔的洗漱台边——甚至连他那件总是皱皱巴巴的衬衫都被额外熨烫平整。  
杰森的脚步声早已离开，可年长者在门外低沉从容的嗓音仿佛还在耳边轻轻震荡。  
“你觉得呢？”  
迪克在淋浴的水柱下闭上眼睛，脑中难以控制地浮现出画面——昏暗的房间中杰森目沉如海，男人缓慢不迫地解开他的衣扣，布满枪茧的指尖不经意间擦过背部皮肤，留下一丝带着微痛的麻痒。  
老天。  
迪克将脸贴上浴室洁白的墙砖，试图让自己混乱不堪的思绪冷静下来，可事实上这压根于事无补。  
——直到洗澡结束他浑身的热度都不曾减退半分。  
浴室空气里始终若有若无地飘荡着男人身上的古龙水香。

杰森坐在办公室里，指尖缓缓摩挲过实木桌面的边缘，他似乎正沉浸在某种沉思中，以至于连老友推门进来都没发觉。  
“杰鸟？”  
杰森抬头睨了他一眼：“怎么？”  
“你在想你家那只漂亮的小知更鸟吗？”罗伊笑嘻嘻地凑近：“那么入神？”  
“有话快说。”  
“你不觉得你最近紧绷的时间更多了？”罗伊毫不客气地一屁股坐上杰森整洁无比的办公桌，丝毫不查对方近乎不快的眼神：“放轻松点呗，别对自己太严苛了。你多久没去‘秘事’找伴儿玩儿了？”  
杰森哼道：“上班时间聊天，你觉得我不敢扣你工资？”  
“这么多年你还是没养出半点情趣，”罗伊满不在乎地耸耸肩，把手里的一叠文件扔给杰森：“那个大都会富商的委托，我方案出给你了。但阿尔忒弥斯说你最好亲自跑一趟，我同意她的观点——那个秃头疯子想要完好无损地穿越塔毛里帕斯。”  
杰森皱眉：“什么时候？”  
“预计下个月中。”  
“……我知道了。”杰森点了点桌面：“方案我一会儿看。”  
“得令，老大。”罗伊跳下办公桌，在杰森再次喊住他时在门口晃晃悠悠地转过身：“怎么了？”  
“戈登是不是有个女儿？二十出头年纪。”  
“你说GCPD局长？”罗伊思索了一下：“是有那么个人，那姑娘据说相当聪明。”  
“查查她。”杰森简短道：“顺便找人摸摸她的行踪，重点查清固定行程外的来往——尤其注意一下有没有一个叫迪安的人。”  
罗伊惊奇道：“你这是打算做什么？不怕戈登找你算账？你还记得你是GCPD的外聘顾问吗？”  
“和那个没什么关系，”杰森淡定地说：“是工作所需情报。”  
罗伊蹊跷地盯着他看了几秒，却也没瞧出什么端倪，满嘴抱怨着走了。  
杰森目送搭档的背影消失在门外，轻移鼠标，面前的电脑屏幕上重新跳出了九宫格的全彩监控，画面正是他在阿瓦隆山的别墅房间。  
其中一格中，一个黑发男孩正趴在落地窗前的地毯上看书，两只脚交叉在半空悠然晃动着，身边倚躺着一只棕色的马利诺斯犬。常年紧闭的深色窗帘被人全部拉开，阳光肆意笼罩在一人一狗身上，融融的暖意透屏而出。  
杰森的右手拇指轻轻抚蹭过下巴，目光逐渐变得深邃无比。


	9. Chapter 9

平心而论，这无疑是一场美妙的约会，其令人心仪程度完全可以排进迪克的优质约会榜前三——至少在绝大部分时间里。  
他的房东——克兰西，迪克来到这栋公寓的第一天就想约她了——老天，他简直爱惨了克兰西那独特的爱尔兰口音，说话时飞快的语速，小小上扬的尾音每时每刻都在撩拨迪克心中的那根弦。当他敲开门对她发出邀约时，姑娘冲他露出了惊喜又腼腆的笑容。  
那一刻迪克几乎是大大地松了口气。  
嘿，说真的，又有谁不喜欢可爱的女孩儿们呢？

他们的约会开始于街角的一家夏威夷餐馆，全程飘着尤克里里欢快的小调，气氛简直好的不能更好。克兰西相当健谈而迪克则完全不介意做一个聆听者，女孩说话激动时偶尔挥舞小臂，黑色的短发随着动作轻快地跳跃着。她比迪克要矮上至少五英寸，低腰牛仔裤衬出玲珑的腰线和饱满的臀部，整个人看上去像只兔子般娇小可爱，时时刻刻都在激起旁人无边的保护欲。  
看电影前迪克买了一捧爆米花，黑暗中两人的手在爆米花桶里相碰——于是迪克在中途就牵上了克兰西的手，直到影片结束也没放开——女孩的小而柔软，皮肤光滑，恰好能被一把拢入掌心轻轻握着。  
总之这个时候一切都还无比顺利，迪克就差在街上高声欢呼庆祝他新生的美好恋情了。  
——所以问题到底出在哪里？  
迪克记得他和克兰西离开了电影院，姑娘则红着脸邀请他去她房间里坐坐——显而易见，这种时候只有傻瓜和基佬才会拒绝，而他显然两者都不属于——于是迪克坐在了那张放着粉色抱枕，飘着柔顺剂香味的沙发上。直到克兰西脱下外套，从柜子里拿出一瓶波本和两个高球杯，微笑着朝他走来。  
“嘿，”克兰西抿着嘴说：“想要来点儿吗？”  
那一瞬间，迪克脑子的某个角落忽然冒出了一个低沉而从容的声音和一双略带戏谑的眼眸。  
“理查德，你被禁酒了。”  
他整个人顿时僵住了，下意识脱口而出：“不，我不喝。”  
“什么？”克兰西脸上的笑容消失了。  
“不，不是——我是说——”迪克结结巴巴地说——天呐，理查德·格雷森居然在一个女孩面前说不出一句完整的话：“我、我很抱歉。”  
下一秒，迪克不忍去看克兰西失望的面孔，转身落荒而逃。

第二天迪克迟到了。  
他接近十点才手忙脚乱地停稳车跨进别墅大门，而出乎意料的——他竟看到房屋的男主人站在中岛的咖啡机前，套着一件深色的T恤，下身套着一条运动裤——老天，这可是迪克头一次见到杰森穿便服的样子。  
男人或许是刚刚结束一场运动，没有发蜡固定的短发半湿地垂着，新冒出的胡茬也还没来得及清整，周身显出一副罕见的略带懒散的状态。  
迪克在玄关结束和小红帽漫长的早安问候走进起居室，杰森只是抬起眼皮看了他一眼。  
“呃，”迪克显然没料到自己会和杰森撞个正着——还是在他唯一一次迟到的情况下——他微微窘迫地挠了挠鼻尖：“早上好，托德先生。抱歉，我来晚了。”  
“喝咖啡吗？”杰森低头问道。  
“不，不用，”迪克深深吸了口气，努力把视线从杰森T恤下隐隐显露的胸肌轮廓上移开：“我吃过早饭了。”如果啃一个隔夜三明治也算的话。  
杰森端着咖啡向他走来，就在迪克以为他会靠得更近的时候，男人却倚在沙发背上停了下来遥遥打量他。被年长者锐利的视线无声扫过，迪克觉得自己仿佛被内外掏底看了个一干二净，更何况他心知此刻简直不能更加狼狈——他昨晚从克兰西那儿离开后就燥郁得辗转难眠，睁着眼睛直到凌晨才迷迷糊糊睡着，导致的后果就是他直接错过了早晨闹铃。  
现在他歪歪扭扭地站在杰森锃亮规整的起居室里，头发蓬乱地扎在脑后，有幸被烫平一次的衬衫又皱巴巴地半塞进牛仔裤里，挂着两块操蛋的黑眼圈。  
于是迪克开始试图将杰森的注意力抽出来：“你今天不上班吗？”  
“我今天休息。”杰森慢悠悠地说。  
“也就是说——”  
“是的，我已经带小红帽出去过了。”显而易见。  
迪克终于发觉哪里不对劲了：“今天你并不需要我？为什么不打个电话告诉我不用过来了呢？”  
“昨天你向我请假提前离开，而今天又迟到了五十三分钟。”杰森脸上的神色让迪克迅速后悔了：“格雷森，作为你的雇主，我觉得有必要取回一些应得的权益。”隔了半秒，杰森又挑了挑眉：“看样子昨晚夜生活很丰富？”  
噢，真是他妈的棒极了。  
不提也罢，杰森那混蛋居然就这么直接说了出来。迪克心头莫名地蹿出一蓬火——即便他知道搞砸一场完美约会压根不是杰森的错。但他仍旧忍不住迁怒与他——迁怒于这个男人给自己带来的匪夷所思的影响。  
眼下迪克恨不得冲上去拽住杰森衣领朝他大声质问一番。  
——嘿，你他妈到底对我做了什么？伙计？！

“只是租屋太吵了。”迪克瞪着杰森棱角分明的面孔嘀咕道：“或许有人的成功秘诀就是凌晨一点准时开始练习架子鼓并把所有邻居逼疯。”  
杰森显然不打算欣赏他的幽默：“我付给你的薪水不足够让你租一间隔音更好的房子吗？”  
迪克气呼呼道：“感谢你的好意，先生，但我一次性交付了半年的租金。”  
当然，他以为他原本能够将其中的一半时间用在和房东建立一段浪漫关系来着。  
这到底都是谁的错？  
“遗憾的消息。”  
虽然那么说着，迪克倒是没从杰森脸上看到半丁点遗憾的意思，男人把喝完的咖啡杯搁进水池，这回真的朝迪克——确切说，是朝迪克身后的楼梯走去。  
两人在起居室即将错肩那刻，杰森竟停住脚步，伸手将男孩的衬衫衣摆从裤腰里抽了出来。迪克登时愣住了，手足无措地看着男人在面前微微垂下头，不慌不忙地将自己的扣子一颗颗解开——直到此时迪克才发现他的衬衫从一开始就扣错了。  
“杰——”男孩的嘴唇动了一下，发出一个单音。但他的注意力立刻被别的东西所吸引了——他瞥到杰森肌理饱满的右臂上，短袖下的一片皮肤正以一种奇怪的方式扭曲着，形成一块扎眼丑陋的瘢痕组织——那里平日全被掩盖在熨得无比平整干净的昂贵面料之下。  
杰森已经将衬衫扣子重新顺序扣好，抬头将迪克凝视的目光捕捉正着。  
“不喜欢你见到的？”杰森低声问道。  
“这是——怎么来的？”那瞬间迪克忽然想起了初见面那天，自己喊他“完美先生”时杰森微微蹙起的眉峰。  
“我曾经是个军人，执行过很多任务。”杰森注视着男孩，眼中的柔和如冰融化在水中难以察觉：“偶尔也会得到点纪念品。”  
迪克竟有股奇异的冲动想去摸一摸那块粗糙的深色伤疤：“很疼吗？”他脱口道。  
“你倒是不必知道。”  
杰森的手指离开了他的胸口，站在他面前时，男人宽阔的肩膀投下的阴影几乎将男孩整个笼住。片刻后阴影挪开了，身后响起了上楼的脚步声。  
某一刻，迪克心头那丛令人茫然焦躁的火焰无声熄灭了，熟悉而荒谬的怜悯再次无声如涨潮般漫起。只是这次还夹杂着某种细微的欣喜。  
迪克恍然意识到，那个铸铁盒子再也不是光洁无纹的了。

当男孩紧攥着衬衫前襟怔愣在一片光影中时，杰森正站在二楼楼梯口——就在迪克第一次走进这栋硕大而空旷的别墅时他所站立的位置，从上而下俯视着这只莽撞闯入笼中却一无所觉的蓝翅小鸟。


	10. Chapter 10

老天依然不肯放过迪克。  
他正想着如何找个合适的机会向克兰西道歉——他的新生恋情基本无望，但无论如何，迪克仍然认为有必要告诉她那晚压根是自己犯蠢搞砸了约会，完全无关克兰西本身的魅力。可能的话，他还打算请她吃一顿饭以作补偿，不在夏威夷餐厅的那种。  
可还没等迪克开口，他倒是先接到了克兰西的电话——当时迪克正在等红灯，他刚刚从杰森家里离开没多久，手机里传来房东那熟悉而含糊的爱尔兰口音，一如往常地可爱，但他欣赏之心很快和脸上的笑容一起冻结了。  
“迪克，你在哪儿？能尽快赶回来吗？天呐！我实在是太过抱歉了，”克兰西焦灼着说：“租屋着火了——似乎是由于电路线老化问题，你的那间也被波及了——”  
接下来的四十分钟内迪克以足以吃上一打罚单的速度赶回了梅尔韦尔区，到公寓楼底下的时候火已经被扑灭了。老房子本就灰扑扑的外墙被熏得焦黑，暴露的砖块上还在滴落水滴。迪克浑身僵硬地盯着自己租屋那扇被烧变形的窗户——起火点是在楼下朋克族那间，于是他的屋子迅速牺牲了。唯一值得庆幸的是所有人都及时撤出了老楼。  
迪克努力朝哭得抽噎的克兰西扯出一个笑脸，轻轻环住她的肩膀低声安慰许久，直到消防员全部撤离才得以回到楼上去清点损失——很好，至少现在开门用不上那把总跟他对着干的钥匙了。  
迪克呆立站在几乎瞧不出原样的房间门口，目尽之处都是残骸焦墟，火焰带来的余热还未彻底褪尽，空气里散漫着浓郁刺鼻的焦味扑面将他包裹——迪克忽然感到胃里一阵剧烈的恶心，混着胃酸一同泛上喉头的还有难以抑制的恐慌和绝望。  
他有些惊惶地环视四周，挪不开步子，总觉得哪里还会猛地蹿起火舌，或许更糟的，比如某个连着天然气管道的角落再次爆炸。他的耳中已经开始轰鸣了，肺部竭力却难以汲取氧气。而他将被困在这儿——直到——直到——  
“迪克——迪克——嘿——”  
有人拍了他的肩膀。  
迪克猛地回过头，对上了克兰西担忧的面孔：“天呐！你还好吧？是烧掉了什么重要的东西吗？你的面色看上去糟透了。”  
当然糟透了。迪克盯着克兰西哭得有些红肿的双眼——但女孩显然已经飞快地从打击中爬起来了，她总是可以幸存——而他却浑身冷汗地站在这儿，甚至不知道自己为何会如此失措。  
“我——”迪克张了张嘴，声音沙哑：“我没事，谢谢。”  
“快离开这儿。”克兰西轻轻拉了他一把：“要拉警戒线了，这栋建筑已经不再安全了。”  
迪克木然地任由她把自己带离了公寓楼。

迪克坐在街边，右手握着一杯克兰西硬塞给他的热咖啡，左手拇指不停地揉按太阳穴。他正从低陷情绪中逐渐恢复，湿透的汗衫黏腻地紧贴背部却无法更换。  
虽说来布鲁德海文走得仓促，但这场火让迪克为数不多的换洗衣物和生活用品全都遭了殃，一同折损的还有十几本他淘来的二手书，部分整理过的纸质资料和几件蠢得发笑的跳蚤市场小玩意儿。  
他意识到自己现在必须面临一大堆新麻烦了——首先，他急需一个可以暂时落脚的地方。如果在哥谭，这压根不成问题，布鲁斯的私人产业可以从城南排到城北，而迪克自己也有着大把的朋友——但这是布鲁德海文，一座对他来说仍无比陌生的城市。何况他也没忘记正在和养父冷战中，求助就意味着退让和妥协，而他正在进行的事也休想继续了。  
可话说回来，他和家里到底多久没通过话了？阿尔弗雷德身体还好吗？  
第二，他显然要开始物色新的住处。在经济泡沫满天飞的布鲁德海文找一间合适又不会太贵的房子简直比登天还难，更需要一些运气，而迪克并不清楚自己还有多少时间和财产可以消磨。  
第三——他不得不列一张全新的购置列表，这对他并不充盈的账户来说无疑是雪上加霜。即使有了来自杰森的薪资，但迪克的日子依然过得克克扣扣。  
对了……杰森。令人难过的结局，他或许得向杰森请辞这份完美的兼职了。  
掏出手机翻到J打头的通讯录号码，迪克的脑海里浮现出了男人专注而冷静的深蓝瞳孔，像宽阔海面浮起的奔浪，逐渐压灭了心中高热滚滚的焦虑和烦躁。  
手指悬停片刻，落在通话键上。

“喂。”三声等待音后电话被接通了。听到那个熟悉的嗓音的瞬间，迪克心中前两个小时里积攒的所有负面情感通通涌进鼻腔，他试图让自己听上去没那么无助和脆弱。  
“对不起。”男孩又开始磨咬嘴唇了：“我知道这很突然——但我可能以后来不了了。”  
“给我一个理由。”  
“我——”迪克缓缓地吸了口气，去稳定微微颤抖的声线：“我租的房子着火了，我需要一些时间来找一个新的住处，但我无法确定什么时候能找到。所以——”  
对面安静了片刻。  
“损失有多少？”  
迪克并不习惯于示弱，对任何人都是如此。他此刻也并非在寻求一份额外的同情——但当那带着指令性的口吻落入耳中，他几乎下意识地回到：“唯一的好消息，我还活着，就这样。”  
“迪克，”杰森喊了他的名字：“你现在在哪儿？”  
“我在公寓楼旁的街边。”迪克闭上双眼，用食指和拇指捏住鼻梁，阻止酸胀冲上眼眶，但他猜自己干得不太成功：“坐着。非常非常傻。”  
“现在去给自己找点吃的，然后回到原地，”杰森说：“等我一个小时，做得到吗？”  
迪克点点头：“嗯。”  
“很好。”杰森在简短地结束这通电话前说：“迪克，没事的。”  
“好吧。”迪克长长地吐气，几乎都像是叹息了：“好的。”他重复了一遍，举着手机直到对面传来被挂断的忙音。


	11. Chapter 11

杰森没开G55，对于这个周三夜晚来说大功率猛兽未免过于挑眼。他下班时从公司直接调走了一辆丰田皇冠，压根懒得理会罗伊在身后露出意味深长的眼神。  
半路上他在约定时间内准时拨通布鲁斯·韦恩的私人号码。  
“杰森。”对方很快接通了他的电话。  
“韦恩先生。”杰森调整车载音响，沉稳道：“晚好。”  
“杰森，我很久之前就想说了，”布鲁斯说：“认识那么多年你还是没放弃对我用敬称吗？”  
杰森唇角抿成直线：“这属于工作交流。”  
布鲁斯坚持道：“这是我的私人委托。”  
“没有区别，你是我的客户。”  
“我欠你很大的人情，不如说现在依然如此。”布鲁斯略显无奈地放缓语气：“我以为我们至少算得上是朋友？”  
杰森对此结论不置可否：“那都过去十多年了。职责所在，我不过奉命执行任务。”  
“杰森，你知道你没必要总是刻意和人保持距离吧，”显而易见，布鲁斯·韦恩从来不是会轻易放弃个人立场的人：“还是对你来说向他人托付信任依旧如此困难？”  
这个话题简直没完没了。杰森额角的血管突突跳动着，沉默数秒后让步道：“布鲁斯。”  
对方满意了：“好了，现在来聊聊理查德的事吧。”

即便不想承认，对于这位赫赫有名的亿万富翁，杰森私下到底怀有些较复杂的情绪。他本人向来既不喜欢亏欠他人，也对于做人情债主毫无兴趣——前者无异于情感上的迁就，而后者则滋生傲慢和胁迫。可他和布鲁斯公开交集虽少，实则多年前就有所纠葛。  
和为了戒酒瘾被富豪监护人塞进军队的老友不同，少年期的杰森叛逆难驯又居无定所，参军几乎是他唯一一条摆脱命运桎梏的可行途径。当时恰逢年轻的韦恩总裁沉迷于在哥谭的各个角落散财，而福利设施“玛莎之家”至少给了杰森一个暂时落脚的去处——避免了他提前饿死街头，也不至于连入伍通知都无处接收。  
完全独立后杰森便极少仰仗他人，但他到底要回哥谭做生意，便难免要和韦恩财团打上交道，而运营初期布鲁斯的慷慨解囊确实帮扶了他一把。  
——或许还要外加上围绕对方养子理查德·格雷森的陈年旧事。

公寓火灾后迪克在杰森阿瓦隆区别墅已经住下一周了，毫无意外。  
那一晚他赶到梅尔韦尔区，看到的是男孩的身影被孤独地笼在昏暗的路灯下，他抱着膝盖蜷缩在路牙上，身边放着一杯早已冷透的纸杯咖啡和两个揉皱的三明治包装袋。听到杰森的脚步声，迪克像小兽般仰头望向他——于是蓝眸中浓浓郁积的疲惫失措和茫然无助如潮浪般褪去，并骤然被升腾而起的希望和一闪而过的泪水点亮。  
这孩子被吓坏了。  
而他竟是如此熟悉这个眼神。  
那瞬间一股燥热贯穿杰森的脊椎，而他从未如此迫切地渴望手中正握着一条全新泽西品质最漂亮的项圈。  
但杰森清楚这还远不到时候。他通常很有耐心，也不屑于强迫，他总是会给出足够的选择权，也无一例外能得到想要的结局。  
所以他对迪克伸出手，手掌搭在男孩微微颤抖的肩膀上。  
“我可以在你找到落脚处提供住宿，我想小红帽会对此非常高兴。”杰森尽可能语调柔和：“当然，我猜你可能没兴趣和一个无聊的中年男人长期共处一室，但我建议至少今晚的留宿，这或许能让你好受一些。”  
“什么！不——”迪克急切地摇头说：“我是说我完全不觉得你无聊。只是这对我来说太好了，你那个房子——”  
杰森微笑：“我很高兴你没有嫌弃它。”  
他看到迪克脸颊在灯光下一闪而过的红晕。于是他伸手替他拿起地上的电脑包——这应该是男孩目前身上最后的财产了：“走吧，我载你。你现在的状态不适合开车，你的思域我明天找人帮你送过来。”  
“可是——”  
杰森没有理他的踌躇，而是大步向奔驰走去，隔了几秒，他满足地听到身后小心翼翼跟随而上的脚步声。

“你家公子很安全。”杰森例行公事，简短清晰地把迪克的现状和布鲁斯进行报告，末了还舔了一句：“我能确保他待在我可以接触的地方。”  
“无论如何，多谢你了。”提到养子，布鲁斯·韦恩的声音罕见地带着几分棘手，遗憾的是杰森对这对父子之间的纠葛和矛盾毫无兴趣。迪克和他完全不同，在蜂蜜和牛奶中养大的鸟儿是不会理解杰森曾经经历的一切的，世道的残酷不过刚刚向男孩露出一颗尖牙，就足以令他惊慌失措了。  
“时间久了他自然会回去的。”杰森硬邦邦地说：“我不否认理查德的勇敢和魄力，但他的资历尚不足以支撑他的勇气。”  
“但愿如此，”布鲁斯停顿了一下，忽然问道：“你知道他最近在写些什么东西……或者，又接触过什么人？”  
“我并不清楚他在写什么。”杰森回避了后一个问题，但他这句确实是实话。迪克虽然总给他一种迷糊又无序的感觉，但这个男孩在自己的写作方面出奇得谨慎，他总是把电脑收的很好，随身携带，也从未在他家遗留过任何相关资料。杰森倒是希望自己有点线索。  
“还是说，你不让他从事这个职业和他曾经选择的写作方向有关？”问出口后杰森就意识到自己越界了，这可不是他的工作所必须了解的内容。  
“确实如此，”布鲁斯倒是没觉得不妥：“他之前大学毕业期间调查了哥谭下城区一片廉价住宅区被强行圈为商业用地的案子，并一心一意想要曝光。早知道他那么富有正义感，当初我就应该松口让他去读警校的——”  
杰森微微吃了一惊，但迅速收敛了情绪：“让我猜猜，这件事最后结局是你压下了整件事——韦恩财团以更高价吞下了那块地，并且维持了住宅区的原貌。”  
布鲁斯发出由衷的轻笑：“杰森，如果有一天你不打算自己干了，要不要考虑来我这儿做安全执行总监？”  
杰森不凉不热地应了一声：“……多谢，我会考虑。”  
“不过正因为我的私自插手导致迪克和我决裂，他才会独自从大宅里搬出来。”布鲁斯叹了口气：“其实某种意义上，我相当以他为傲。他没有长成那些自觉处处高人一等的纨绔子弟。但迪克还太年轻，而很多事情又牵扯到太多利害关系。”  
此刻的布鲁斯·韦恩不过是一个满怀忧心的父亲。  
杰森沉默片刻，以一种带着干巴巴安抚的口吻结束了这次通讯：“如果有任何异常，我会替你留意。保持联络，布鲁斯。”


	12. Chapter 12

杰森在红线区下车前给迪克发了条短讯。  
“我今天会很晚回来，柜子里的狗粮以及冰箱里的食材——你知道怎么做。无需等我。”  
然后他在走到那扇熟悉的折衷主义风格大门边时收到了回复。  
“好——吧——，不过我不保证小红帽不会因为你爽约晚饭而生气。”  
隔了三秒手机又震了一下。  
“顺便，我确认一下你确实没有喝酒的习惯对吧？”  
杰森瞳孔中露出一丝连他本人都未曾察觉的笑意。  
“至少一分钟前确认的时候还是没有的。”他回道，把手机塞进口袋推开半掩的深黑色铁门。

“秘事”是一家老牌的会员制BDSM俱乐部，至少在杰森入伍前就存在了——它也是他会特意在布鲁德海文买一栋别墅的原因之一。  
杰森厚重的靴底踩上地砖，跨进一间整体基调都以灰黑为主的房间，空气里飘着淡淡的依兰熏香，只有四周的墙壁装饰着一些看似文艺复兴风格的雕塑，仔细观察却会发现那些裸体雕塑或蒙眼罩或带口枷，身上全都穿着各类束缚道具，颇为色情。  
听到脚步声，一个前台正在剥指甲油的男青年闻声抬头，在看到杰森的那瞬间脸上的无所事事一下子变成了略带惊慌的敬意。  
“红先生！晚上好，”他站起来说：“好久没看到您啦。”  
杰森面无表情，寡言地点点头：“雷，我找桑托斯，我和他有约。”  
雷蒙德殷切地说：“老规矩？我把他喊出来跟您走，他肯定给您留时间了。”  
杰森却道：“今天就在这儿，给我们开个房间。”  
雷蒙德看上去吓了一跳——他在“秘事”工作四年多，几乎没见过杰森在这儿直接开玩——对方的重度洁癖和对道具的挑剔程度可是在圈里出了名的。但他迅速反应过来，低头从抽屉里翻出一张黑色卡片，在电脑上做了登记后双手递给杰森并报了个房间号。  
“谢了。”杰森用两指夹起房卡，离开前台桌进入后侧的一个偏门。

杰森很清楚为何雷蒙德会用那种态度对待自己。  
除了他在圈内长久以来根深蒂固的地位和影响外，另一层原因是由于他与罗曼·西恩尼斯交情匪浅——而罗曼正是“秘事”俱乐部真正的老板，而且这也不过是他名下众多特殊产业中的一间罢了。  
杰森十多岁时候就认识罗曼了。那时老西恩尼斯尚在世，这个暴躁疯癫的男人也还没带上他那副乌木骷髅面具。而杰森——他则刚刚意识到自己的性向，和极端保守又愚蠢自大的父亲扎扎实实干了一架，带着开裂的肋骨和满身的乌青被扫出了那间他出生的破房子。  
他刻薄、粗鲁、年轻，满怀怒火又迷茫不甘，每一天都活得像是世界末日——除了高纯度毒品他什么都尝试过来了，被带进皮革圈简直是毫无意外，他就是在那种情况下和罗曼相遇的——浑身赤裸，大汗淋漓，双手被束在圣安德烈十字架上。  
没错，这无疑已经属于无人知晓的陈年辛密了——杰森·托德也曾上过十字架。  
而偶然路过的罗曼·西恩尼斯咆哮着喊停了他们正在进行的情境。

“噢——那一天，那天我只停下脚步看了一眼就发现大错特错了，托德。那时候你才多高？有五英尺六英寸吗？瘦得能看得到肋骨，令人印象深刻。”多年之后杰森回到哥谭，酒吧私人卡座上这位如日中天的黑帮大佬喝得醉意醺醺：“但我就是知道你这辈子都不会属于那个地方，十字架不适合你，那感觉太他妈怪异了——你看过自己当时的眼神吗？”  
杰森垂着视线，指尖在几乎没怎么动过的酒杯杯缘上来回摩挲，叹了口气：“你太为难我了，西恩尼斯，我当年只是个未成年小鬼。”  
“啊哈！太疯狂了，你有一双捕猎者的眼睛，托德。”罗曼粗哑地低笑起来：“那种宁死不愿屈居人下者才有的眼神。狗屁世道或许把你揍得鼻青脸肿，但反抗和掌控之心从没消失——但凡被找到一丝机会，你就会毫不留情地痛扁回去。”  
杰森沉思着，对此没有接话，罗曼又自顾自滔滔不绝地说了下去：“那时候你整个人怒气汹汹，充满了那种……你懂吗？长久压抑的愤怒，好像鞭子再往你身上抽一下你就会立刻——砰啪！——爆炸开来。”  
杰森早就忘记十七岁时是怎么被架上十字架了，那个骨瘦嶙峋的自己心中积压的情绪也模糊不堪，但只有一件事他很确定：“我站上十字架是自愿的，没人能逼迫我。”  
罗曼朝他晃了晃手指：“问题不在这儿，托德，不在这儿。他们接受鞭打和杖笞是为了寻求享受和欢愉。而你？你是在用疼痛保持清醒和怀疑——你在寻找答案，你感到愤怒，所以你什么都想试试。”  
“为什么那么说？”  
“当然是你那操蛋人生的答案。”  
罗曼或许是对的，因为那天之后杰森再没被任何东西捆绑过——没过多久，他就毫无留恋地离开了哥谭。  
但他还是说道：“嚯，可惜了。除了必定会越来越操蛋之外，我好像到现在都没找到别的什么。”  
“既然你回来了，托德，我不求你为我工作，”罗曼用手中的酒杯去碰杰森的杯壁，发出叮的一声脆响：“我知道以你的能力很快会在哥谭重新立稳脚跟。我希望以后你我若打上照面，大家能相互关照一下。怎么样？”  
杰森当然很清楚罗曼·西恩尼斯在做什么生意，可他也没兴趣标榜正义。若说在军队辗转那么多年他唯一看清的东西，或许就是人们总喜欢给自己的荒唐行为打上各种冠冕堂皇的标签。这么看来，乖张的西恩尼斯简直直爽得有几分可爱了。  
“好说。”杰森举杯，仰头把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

他的判断确实是没错的。  
杰森后来选择的职业注定他无法彻底和黑道撇清关系，好在他总能找到互惠互利又不至牵扯过深的平衡点。客观来说，杰森本人对罗曼·西恩尼斯的感受远称不上多好，但鉴于自己因相似癖好常常流连于对方的俱乐部，甚至受邀替罗曼做过几场调教，双方又利落地来往过几回生意，两人间的联系竟也维持至今。


	13. Chapter 13

杰森一出电梯门就看到桑托斯倚在走廊对面的墙上看着自己。他套着一件宽松过袖的棉质衫，仍能隐隐能看到衣领里连接奴用挽具的金属链。  
“嗨，红。雷和我说你要了个房，可把他吓坏了。”那张杰森十分熟悉的娃娃脸笑了开来，露出两个酒窝：“你这是怎么了？”  
脚底是厚实的簇绒地毯，踏上去没有半点声音，杰森言简道：“家里有人，不太方便。”  
桑托斯惊讶地瞪着他：“你家中有人？这可真是新鲜了。那你还跑来这儿做什么？不够玩吗？”  
杰森知道他误会了，迈开腿走了两步，片刻后还是解释道：“他只是我的委托对象，一个有钱人家的小少爷。”  
桑托斯吹了声口哨跟了上来并行，他的个头大约到杰森耳鬓处，身材却纤细很多——很少有人看得出这个男人已经超过三十岁了，除了引人误会的面孔之外，由于职业原因，桑托斯把自己保养得很好，肤色白皙干净，一头浅金发总是修剪得时髦又整洁，同色的长睫毛掩着一双淡翠色的眼睛。  
虽然杰森对于玩伴没什么固定口味偏好，但桑托斯这种外形只怕很少有人会反感，更何况他还是圈里少数几个在情境外不会对杰森表现出畏惧的sub，也十分懂得适可而止。而这正是杰森想要的——他玩乐归玩乐，却对额外的感情纠葛敬谢不敏。  
他已经快四十岁了，早就放弃了和某个人定下来的愚蠢念头。从小父母间仇视的争吵殴打令他对长久经营一段关系的可行性保持高度怀疑，遑论在服役期间出了那档子事，更加重了他根深蒂固的扭曲性格。  
用罗伊·哈珀的话来说，他大概是这世界上唯一一个取得杰森信任的人——这却是在二人搭档执行任务期间实打实以性命和鲜血换来的。

杰森用房卡刷开顶楼的一扇门，侧身让桑托斯先走进房间才跨步跟入。整个套房与外部保持统一风格，装修精致却不太张扬，三面深靛色的幕帘后是厚厚的隔音墙，有一面则全部都是镜面，右手侧有一排木质长柜。当然，最惹眼的还是房间中央摆置的硕大的圣安德烈十字架和三角木马。  
见到杰森沉默打量四周，桑托斯耸肩道：“这儿虽然还是比不上你别墅那间，但应该也不至于太扫兴。”  
杰森不咸不淡地评价道：“还不错。”  
桑托斯咧嘴一笑，猫进里面小隔间去了。  
杰森今天没穿正装，而是简单套着一件轻薄的黑色短夹克，下身是休闲牛仔裤和牛皮短靴。他拉开最靠门的一扇柜门，取下衣架把外套挂上去，褪下手表，又把双腋下的FNX手枪连着枪套解下放进柜子。这么多年出门在外，他只有一个晚上没有把枪套套在身上——而那天他坐在一家家庭餐馆里，看一个漂亮的黑发男孩狼吞虎咽地吃两个牛肉汉堡。  
最后他稍稍解开几颗衬衫前襟扣子，并把衣袖平平整整地挽至手肘，恰好能覆盖住右臂伤疤的位置，并伸手在抽屉里取出一副做工上好的皮手套带上。  
这时杰森听到身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，桑托斯已经几乎脱光了回到房间，只有脖子上的项圈的两条锁链连接着腰间的束缚带。他的脸上已经没有方才柔和嬉笑的表情，一言不发地垂头站立在那儿。  
杰森缓缓吸了口气，感到自己浑身的每一道肌肉都在尖啸，他迈开脚步，不疾不徐地绕着桑托斯转了两圈。  
“你可以说话了。”他走到桑托斯身后看着他肩胛微微耸动，低声说道。  
“好的，主人。我们可以开始了吗？”男人的声音轻得像耳语，仿佛在生怕激怒什么。  
“安全词。”  
“我的安全词是芝士，主人。”桑托斯的安全词一直没有变更，这无疑是相当专业的选择，但为了以防万一，杰森依然会每次向他确认一遍。  
杰森把桑托斯带向十字架面朝内用手箍缚住，却能通过镜子将他的表情看得清清楚楚。他再次来到长柜边，打开了第二面柜门——里面琳琅满目地陈列着一排调教用具，从小到大整齐排列着。有时候杰森也不得不承认罗曼·西恩尼斯确实在某些方面颇懂人心。  
他没怎么犹豫，伸手挑下一根中号马鞭，轻轻活动手腕试挥了一下，听到了熟悉的急切破空声。马鞭是杰森最喜欢也是最趁手的调教用具，它比散尾鞭更能集中力量来留下足够漂亮清晰的鞭痕，破坏力却不像猫鞭那样容易失控。  
桑托斯从镜子里看到杰森朝他走来时不禁绷紧了背脊。杰森整个人并没有表现出太强烈的攻击性，站在他身后若有所思地微垂着眼睑，开敞的衬衣领口里露出一片精壮而苍白的胸膛。但所有和杰森·托德玩过情境的奴都知道，他给人深入骨髓的压迫感从来都非来源于咄咄逼人的力气。

杰森将鞭子的皮拍放在桑托斯的后颈上，沿着脊柱一路缓缓划下，看着对方随着每一点移动颤抖，然后停止在骶骨处——平时这个时候他就应该已经放松下来了，在短时间内高度积聚对一个人彻头彻尾的掌控权总令他欲罢不能。但今天杰森依然感到一波烦躁在内心冲撞，他头一次觉得桑托斯的皮肤实在是太白了——如果能再深一点就好，最好是带些吉普赛血统特有的健康的蜜色，身材未免太纤小却在腹部蓄积了多余的脂肪，头发不要金色，而眼睛的颜色也太过浅淡——  
意识到自己究竟在想些什么时，杰森长长叹了口气。他是来找乐子的，因为这是唯一能令他感到松弛的享乐方式，再这样下去就变得毫无意义了。他调整呼吸频率，对正在等待的桑托斯命令道：“我会鞭打你十八下，不要闭眼，每一次都出声数出来。”  
桑托斯透过镜子看向杰森傲慢的双眼，又垂下头颅：“好的，主人。”  
杰森没再踟蹰，扬起手臂迅速地挥下第一鞭。  
啪——一道红痕很快出现在男人雪白的臀部。  
剧烈的刺激令桑托斯发出一声带着痛苦的喘息，但他忍受着小声道：“一下，主人。”  
“很好。”杰森说着，又在方才位置靠下一英寸处利落挥下第二鞭。  
这种手感和节奏他实在是太过熟悉了——长年的部队履历让杰森宛如一台精准高效的机器。虽然当时还奉行着“不问不说”原则的大环境对杰森这种人来说从不是什么快乐经历，但当你在枪林弹雨中穿梭又得以幸存下来，一点情趣训诫不过是像玩耍般的润滑调剂。  
在桑托斯断断续续的报数下，杰森的鞭拍稳定、规律、有力地击打在对方的背部、臀部和大腿根，到第九下的时候他微微停顿，已有汗水从桑托斯身上滑落，他仰起头大口大口地渴求空气，不停地在十字架的木质上磨蹭坚硬的下体，面容神情混合着极乐的喜悦和磨人的凌乱。  
杰森倾身上前，用隔着皮手套的手掌慢慢抚摸奴发烫泛红、布满微凸鞭痕的皮肤，感受对方的被全然掌控的颤栗，并确认他的状态。  
“你做得很棒。”杰森俯在桑托斯耳旁悄声说：“还有一半。”  
“是的，”桑托斯痴迷地回应道：“是的，主人。”  
杰森稍稍后退了半步，鞭笞伴着尖锐的呼啸声再度落下并加快了速度——盯着镜中桑托斯的脸，他感到一阵熟稔的、放纵般的快感贯穿胯间。  
虽然比以往迟了很久，不过他终于兴奋起来了。


	14. Chapter 14

杰森到家的时候，发现别墅的灯还亮着，而此时已经接近深夜十二点了。  
他开门时发现迪克并没有按照他的叮嘱重置过安保系统，心中立刻积蓄起一层薄薄的怒意。当他跨过玄关来到起居室，看到的是黑发男孩儿捧着手机坐在沙发上，一边用光溜溜的赤脚轻揉小红帽的肚子，马利诺斯犬正欢乐地用爪子扒着他的小腿。  
“你在干什么？”杰森脱下夹克，微微蹙眉道：“我不是让你先去睡吗？”  
“噢，嗨！”迪克好像正在沉迷于什么，甚至连有人进门都没有发觉，直到小红帽跳起来去迎接主人，他才猛得抬头看过来——宝石似的眸子在望到杰森那刻迸发出一种奇异的光彩：“你回来了！”他轻呼道。  
这光芒也未免太过灼人了。杰森心下一滞，决定把嘴边指责他毫无安全意识的话放到明天：“我说过不用等我。”  
迪克并没接话，他只是站起身走到杰森面前，微微仰起头打量他，仿佛这么多天来头一次认识这个高大的男人。  
“怎么了？”连杰森都对这个状况颇感奇怪。  
“你洗过澡了。”迪克耸动着鼻尖说。  
他确实洗过了。在“秘事”情境结束前，桑托斯戴着手铐跪着替他口了出来，不仅是被训诫的奴，由于内啡肽作用杰森也了身汗，然后他们一起在套房小隔间的浴室里冲了个澡。桑托斯知道杰森的洁癖很重。  
所以这有什么问题？  
“我在公司洗过了。”杰森淡定地解释，但他很快发现迪克的重点并不在他“洗过澡”这个事实，男孩的视线聚集在他的额头上方，神情变得些许凝重。这周在杰森的敦促下迪克把半长的黑发修剪了，现在新生的短发毛茸茸地铺在耳旁和颈后。  
他忽然很想伸手细细地摸上一摸。  
“怎么了？”杰森再次问道，将视线瞥向被迪克扔在沙发上的手机，屏幕似乎还停留在聊天界面。  
“——你的头发，我是说，你的刘海。”迪克思索后斟酌着说道：“你平常用发胶的时候能看到一点儿白发，现在垂下来又看不到了，那是天生的吗？”  
“迪克。”杰森好笑着放缓口吻：“你知道我已经快四十岁了吧？即便我不愿意，这些东西也会找上我的。白发，皱纹，难以重返巅峰的精力。”  
“不，你鬓角确实有白发但很少，你不是易丢失络氨酸酶的体质，”迪克却坚持道：“但那里原来就是一片白发，是吗？”  
杰森瞬间明白过来。  
“你跟罗伊聊了什么？”他眯起眼睛，声音不大却暗带上稍许威慑意味。  
“没什么！”迪克脱口而出后又撇开视线嘟哝道：“他只是给我看了几张你们在阿富汗的照片——”  
很好，杰森确信明天某个嘴上没把的混蛋的屁股蛋一定会遭殃了。  
他额前确实有一撮白发。那是他还混迹在哥谭街头时一次斗殴中遭受重击留下的后遗症，而这个标志性的外貌特征对于他现在的职业来说太过引人注目，自立门户后杰森便会定期将刘海染黑。但自从不常亲自执行委托，他也是疏懒了不少。  
“算是吧。”杰森含糊地应了一声：“军队里可不会让你搞时髦的挑染什么的。你问这个做什么？”  
“我不知道，但你的白发让我觉得……”男孩用牙磨咬着嘴唇，脸上浮现出一种迷茫而叹然的神色，仿佛试图在一片浓雾中抓取一道久远的黑影：“觉得很奇异，又感到很熟悉。可我以前从不认识你呀？”

这回轮到杰森真正吃了一惊，连解衣扣的手指都不禁停了下来。  
十二年前那场营救任务给杰森的身体造成了前所未有的重创，也彻底改变了他的人生轨迹，而唯一能令人感到些许安慰的便是被他拼命救出的男孩完好无损——除了对方受到了远超承受力的惊吓，昏昏沉沉睡了两天后把这段记忆彻底抛弃了。  
彼时杰森还在和感染性休克抗争，并将迎来大大小小近十场手术和长达一年多的恢复期。  
他倒是并不介意从头到尾没有得到过男孩的半句感谢。毕竟连他们都未必能顺利摆脱应激障碍的困扰，一个十多岁的孩子能用省事的方法遗忘噩梦无疑是最理想的结局。  
而事实证明那男孩确实健康顺利地长大了——不仅明亮无暇饱满欲滴，充斥着活力和热情，眼中一片让人无比心动的坦诚，如同晴空般没有丝毫阴霾。  
毫无疑问，对于杰森来说，见到理查德·格雷森的每一眼都是一场混合着痛苦与欢愉的洗礼。  
不过他倒是没想过迪克这段丢失了十多年的糟糕记忆还会有复苏的可能——哪怕仅仅是因为一小片操蛋的刘海。

“显而易见，你也知道我们从没见过。”杰森平静地错开落在男孩面上的注视——背部正在隐隐抽痛的旧伤表明了他这个周三夜晚也并不尽兴，“秘事”回来一路上腹中漫起不甚扎实的饥饿感，半消退的疲惫又卷土重来，而跨进家门后身体里每一个细胞都在冲他发出渴望吞食的信号。  
“如果你明早还想晨起遛狗的话，我想你确实可以睡了。”杰森暗叹一声，转身朝二楼走去：“代我向哈珀问好，告诉他我明天在办公室等他的问候。”  
三秒后，他的背后的衬衫忽然被拽住了，杰森停下所有动作，发现自己压根无法挪开脚步。  
“——迪克。”他没有回头，低声喊道。  
“抱歉，抱歉。就几秒钟，”一个温热的身躯从后面贴上来，没有靠得很紧，有几分僵硬，似乎随时都打算抽身离开。男孩闷闷的声音断续传来：“我——我偶尔会做噩梦，一个很奇怪的梦，但自打住在这儿我就再也没做过了。刚刚你不在家我看着电视睡着，结果又陷在梦里了，是小红帽叫醒了我。然后我就爬起来和罗伊聊了聊——他告诉我你或许知道怎么办。”  
杰森感到无比头痛。  
他的人生已经好多年没有发生这种面临失控边缘的状态了——一直以来他总能作出足以掌控走向的决定，排除一切意外、无序、混乱和失败。这是他的职业素养，也是他多年经历积养成的恶习。  
而此刻杰森甚至不知道甩袖离去和面对迪克到底哪个结果会更糟，他一言不发地绷在原地。  
“我得说，”而男孩还在小声嘀咕着，压根不知道自己正在做些什么：“我很喜欢你的刘海，你穿军装也很帅气。”


	15. Chapter 15

其实迪克没搞清楚这一切到底是怎么发生的。  
大概十年前——当时他还只有十多岁，在某段时期内开始莫名被一段噩梦所扰。每一回都充斥着剧烈的爆炸声和高热的火光，以及被捆死的手腕和无处可逃的房间。被折磨了整整两个月后，迪克终于在饭桌上吞吞吐吐地提起了这件事。他不想引起阿尔弗雷德的担心，用上了自认为足够轻描淡写的语气。  
迪克至今还无比清晰地记得布鲁斯当时的回应——他一贯不苟言笑的养父露出了混合着担忧、愤怒和惊恐的的表情，仿佛他宣布了一件足够可怕的消息，虽然那只有短短一瞬。  
之后迪克在布鲁斯的坚持下接受了心理疏导，并且服用了一段时间的助眠药物。噩梦出现的次数减少了，可事实上从未完全消失过——每当他面临压力或出现情绪波动时，那场火仍会时不时地造访他的睡眠。但迪克决定对此缄言再三——直觉告诉他如果继续坦白下去，他的梦魇或许会变成全家的噩梦。  
布鲁斯已经够繁忙了，他不需要再操额外的心。  
或许是因为远离了熟悉的环境，这个常年症状在他到布鲁德海文后又频繁复发了——然后他遇到了杰森。倒不是说男人彻底解决了迪克十多年的老毛病——只是他的梦的结尾从震耳欲聋的爆炸和四窜不歇的火舌，变成了火焰尽头一扇被人猛然撞开的门——他的梦延长了，虽然仅仅只延长了二十秒。  
但这短短二十秒足以消减他在浑身冷汗中醒来时大半的无助感。  
他起初认为这只是个巧合，甚至没有将梦境的改变和那个有着宽阔肩膀和冷峻面孔的前军人联系在一起——直到他因为公寓火灾借宿在杰森的别墅里。  
他靠近杰森，迈入他的生活——或者说，被纳入了对方的领地。  
于是他的噩梦停止了。

即便在过去的数周中迪克一直在回避这种情绪，但杰森本身对他的吸引力不言而喻，乃至互相矛盾——他压根不了解杰森·托德，即便同室共居一周，他对他的熟悉程度也只是从杰森早上会喝咖啡进展为杰森早上会喝一杯双份意式浓缩。  
他的缄默尤甚布鲁斯，从不谈论工作和私事，开口说话又常常带着戏谑的刻薄。  
但和杰森共处时的沉默并不使人难堪，迪克甚至有些迷恋这种感觉。有那么零星几个晚上杰森会准时到家，他们共进晚餐，迪克会在放下餐叉的间隙在温柔的灯光下打量杰森。男人不言不语，微微起伏的咬肌，吞咽时耸动的喉结，永远笔直的背脊和垂在食物上的视线都如同一部进程缓和的黑白默片。  
迪克坐在台下，观赏，揣度，猜测，思索，满怀忧怜，蠢蠢欲动，难以抗拒。  
他们之间的互动起多数起源于杰森投来的目光。男人有一双衬他年龄的眼睛——相较于他状态超越大部分年轻人的身体——杰森·托德的眼角聚集着细纹，眼底沉淀着难以渗透的颜色，迪克想那或许是烟尘和汗水和鲜血，来往错落的荒唐人生，以及残存下无边的孤独。但这并不影响他的眼神如刀子般锐利，足让迪克感到自己被层层开剥拆解，不留任何隐瞒。  
可即便是浑身赤裸又一无所知，迪克仍旧无法压抑从骨髓里舒张出的安全感——只要杰森存在的地方，他周身每一英寸的空气都是安泰的，他可以无梦入眠，可以敞怀大笑，可以嚎啕大哭。  
他本能地想要去信赖杰森·托德。  
在他的理智的判断力下达许可前，他就已经那么做了。

一切的爆发点起源于周三夜晚。  
在杰森和他发了晚归的消息后迪克给小红帽喂了狗粮，独自一人吃掉了冰箱里剩下的千层面，然后开始坐在沙发上刷奈飞。他正在等新一轮投稿的回复，满心希望有某家报社或杂志社愿意接收他正在写的纪实文章，假装之前没有被拒绝过太多次。杰森经常会晚归，但独独今晚让迪克有些心神不宁，他不知自己是什么时候睡着的，或许是在《When they see us》的第三集中间部分。  
时隔近十天，迪克再一次做梦了——最后他在小红帽高低不断的叫声和落在脸上的温暖的舔舐中醒来，发现自己满面惊惶的泪水，始终无法平静——他并不仅因为噩梦缠身而失措，他发现他的梦境又一次变化了。  
那个冲进来拯救他，仅露面片刻的男人的面容头一回变得清晰。  
——那一瞬他看到了杰森·托德的脸。

迪克在沙发上呆愣许久，缓过神来后跑去匆匆洗了把脸，又折返沙发上拿起手机——他迫切想找个人说些什么。  
最好是关于——  
“嘿，可以聊聊吗？”他其实都不知道罗伊·哈珀的号码是怎么进入他的通讯录的，总之在某个早上醒来的时候它就神奇地存在了，就像是埋在沙子下的阿拉丁神灯，而现在迪克决定把它拿起来擦一擦。  
而罗伊几乎是秒回了他：“哈喽啊小鸟，怎么杰鸟不在家你很寂寞吗？”  
迪克发誓他的脸上发烫的地方很快消退了，他本来想问罗伊为何会知道杰森不在家，又记起两人在一起工作。  
“和你发消息会影响你吗？”迪克问：“比如——有人会在旁边看着，之类的。”  
“啊哈，放心，如果你问杰鸟的话，他管不到我。他现在正在忙别的事。”  
和罗伊聊天是件非常轻松的事，虽然对方同样大自己十多岁——但罗伊·哈珀的亲和力真是无与伦比。他嘲笑杰森是个古板的混蛋，并告诉迪克如果杰森欺负他，他会从地球的任何一个角落跑来敲老友的脑壳。迪克想象了一下那个画面忍不住弯起嘴角，小红帽也兴致勃勃地望着他。  
多亏了罗伊，迪克得以从梦的后遗情绪中暂时脱身。聊到两人在阿富汗战争期间执行海外任务时，罗伊神秘兮兮地问他：“想不想看看年轻的杰鸟？他当年倒也不是这么个严肃巴巴的老头，也没那么无趣得让人扫兴。”  
迪克发了一串大笑的表情。  
罗伊回复给他一张照片。  
点击放大的那一刻迪克愣住了——照片拍摄在赫尔曼德省的海军陆战队基地，一个健壮的年轻男人穿着野战军装随意地倚在一台装甲车边。他没看向镜头，正抽着烟，烟雾遮住了他小半张脏兮兮的脸，却依然能看出略显惬意的笑容，带着几分漫不经心的痞气。长期的驻扎行军赋予他有些黝黑的肤色，一撮白发缀亮了那张蓬勃而英俊的面孔。  
“怎么样？我敢说你是不是大吃一惊？那时杰鸟也就比你现在大不了多少。”罗伊的讯息又紧跟而来。  
迪克的指尖悬在手机屏幕上，却不知该落向哪里。  
他记得杰森压根就不抽烟，连酒精都很少摄入。也没有这样情绪丰富的笑容。连刘海颜色也——  
这时他感到脚下的小红帽忽然跳了起来，摇着尾巴冲向玄关，迪克抬头便看到刚刚照片中的男人一边脱下外套一边朝里走来。他听到自己猛然间心跳如擂鼓，仿佛方才虚渺四散的梦境在眼前凝聚融合，化作了沉甸甸可触摸的现实。

他勉力地自发站了起来，脚下软绵绵地搜寻着对方额上曾经白发生长的痕迹，当一无所获时又私自感到了失落和茫然。  
他们像争执般地说话，杰森似乎在进门时带着些怒意，迪克直到此时才后知后觉地意识过来。但当他对某个疑问的答案表现出执着后，杰森看上去讶然极了——迪克从未见到杰森露出这般惊讶的表情——好像被人无意中翻出了中学时埋在校园树根下的旧日记本。  
男人回避了他的提问，抽身离去。而迪克在意识到自己所作所为前便迅速耗磬了所有勇气和冲动——他拽住了杰森，有个声音一刻不停地呐喊着必须要拽住他留下他感受他，否则他的梦将终身无法醒来。  
足足一分钟后，迪克感觉到臂膀下那具坚实的躯体动了动，转过身同他面对面，将他搂入一个宽厚温暖怀抱中。  
“迪克。”杰森抚摸他的头发，声音听上去格外沙哑：“没事的。”他对他耳语道：“别往回看。”  
然后一个吻轻柔地落在他的耳鬓处。他才理发没多久，那里的触觉格外敏感。杰森的嘴唇很快离开了，没多久又是第二个。  
迪克终于放松下来，在不知不觉中哭得一塌糊涂。


	16. Chapter 16

第二天杰森一跨进办公楼就拽住了罗伊·哈珀的衣领，全然不顾对方正在和新来的技术员调情。那高个的红发姑娘扶了扶镜片，淡定地冲杰森问好：“嗨，老大。”  
杰森颔首：“早上好，科莉。这蠢货我带走了。”  
科莉莞尔一笑：“请随意。”  
虽然罗伊多事不济，但杰森不得不承认，老友这次入职面试的选择让他十分满意——科莉安妲不仅履历漂亮，本身素质和背景也十分过硬——杰森甚至注意到对方自学过飞行课程并顺利拿到了执照，这绝不是一个普通家庭负担得起的开销。他还让阿尔忒弥斯小试过科莉，姑娘一身功底扎实的格斗术足令人叹为观止。  
科莉提起过自家在欧洲还保有头衔和庄园，不过她是次女，并对继承家业毫无兴趣，大学后便一直独立在外。  
而她的经历不禁让杰森想起了另外一个人。

杰森冷峻的面孔下隐含着不耐和怒意，像是一座濒临爆发的火山岩。罗伊对他太过于熟悉了，看了杰森一眼后乖乖闭上了嘴，直到办公室门关紧后才揉着被扯痛的后颈嚎叫起来。  
“怎么了？怎么了？出什么事了？你不是昨天才放松过！”  
杰森沉默瞪着他，似乎在尝试着压抑情绪，隔了半分钟后才开口：“我要推掉韦恩的委托。”  
“……啥？”罗伊傻眼了：“搞什么鬼？”  
“我不能让那男孩留在我身边了，至少这案子我不能再接手。”杰森简短地说。罗伊干等了好几秒才意识到对方根本没打算解释这一决定的缘由。  
“太不专业了！你知道这是违约的吧！”他敛起脸上散漫的笑意：“何况这案子是韦恩方的私人委托，你根本都没通过完整的安保流程处理它，现在你能转手给谁？”  
“所以我要结束它。不是扔下不管的那种结束，”杰森开口说：“迪克来布鲁德海文不仅仅是为了逃避他养父，还有别的原因。理想结果，找出问题解决它，然后让他自己回到哥谭。”  
罗伊心虚地瞟了杰森一眼，嘀嘀咕咕道：“……我昨天可没多说什么。”  
杰森叹了口气，罕见地挫败道：“我没打算指摘你，罗伊。就某方面来说，我也完全没资格说你。”  
“所以到底怎么了？”  
杰森的太阳穴鼓动着，他几乎是从牙缝里咬出每一个单词：“迪克关于617劫持案的记忆被触发了，他在想起以前的事。”  
“草，这怎么可能？这都十多年了啊！他不是一直好好的？”  
“我怀疑那件案子一直埋在他的潜意识里，并时常以梦境的形式闪回，这么多年来从没停止过。”  
杰森回想起昨晚哭得上气不接下气的男孩，心中漫过难以言喻的窒息感。那副状态就仿佛多年来的重压终于得到一丝纾解。没人杰森更清楚这种感受，但他没想到迪克那副看似无忧无虑又与人亲近的外表下会掩藏着如此沉重的秘密。  
——理查德·格雷森远比所有人以为的更加坚忍。  
“他对我的刘海感到熟悉，罗伊，”杰森说：“或许用不了多久他就会认出我是当年现场的特警，最糟的结局，到时候我就会变成他的新噩梦了。”

当然原因还远不止此。只是剩余的即便是罗伊·哈珀，杰森也不便对其明言。  
昨晚迪克在他怀里哭累到只剩下小声的抽噎，杰森就着拥抱姿势将他整个人抬了起来，男孩自觉地把双脚绕上他的腰，像只无尾熊一样挂在杰森身上。  
“上楼？”  
“……嗯。”迪克的脸还埋在杰森颈侧，留下一片黏黏糊糊的痕迹。  
杰森稳稳抱着他踏上台阶：“你人看着瘦，倒是沉得很。”  
迪克嗤地笑出了声：“是你太高壮了，看谁都是瘦不拉几的。”  
杰森不置可否：“你其实很结实，是不是练过什么特殊运动？”  
隔了小半晌，迪克才嘟哝道：“大概十二岁时候，家里突然开始让我练习IKMF的马伽术。大概是觉得我太瘦小了容易被欺负吧，一开始不适应，但后来就养成习惯了。”  
“倒是很有眼光的选择。”杰森评论道。在所有的格斗搏击技巧里，马伽术几乎没什么观赏性，可实用性和有效性却是一骑绝尘。  
“我其实没怎么在训练场外出手过，”迪克叹息了一声，一股热热的气流喷在杰森的皮肤上：“我大概……很难去真正地实践。这听上去很没用，我知道。”  
“迪克，”杰森说：“不愿伤害他人并不是懦弱的表现，尤其是当你拥有这份力量的时候。还记得我和你见面那天说过的话吗？”  
在沉默随着杰森跨上二楼楼面开始蔓延之前，他听到迪克用几不可闻的声音说道：“……我几乎记着你对我说过的每一句话。”

杰森把迪克放在客房床上时男孩松开了他，却又转而用手臂遮住脸。他从浴室里拿了一条毛巾，拧开床头灯并调到一个适宜的亮度。  
“擦擦吧。”杰森在床沿坐下来。  
迪克慢吞吞接过毛巾在那张漂亮的面孔上胡乱地蹭着，看得杰森只想抢过来帮他一把，但他到底是忍住了。  
“要喝水吗？”  
“不用。”迪克的声音还是带着明显的鼻音，没有平常那么清脆，听上去好像闷在一个小盒子里头，他用毛巾蒙住眼睛抽了抽鼻尖：“杰森。”  
“嗯？”  
“刚刚——”迪克深深吸了口气，像是在试图汲取说出这句话所需要的所有氧气：“你吻了我。”  
他的面颊不知因为哭泣还是别的什么原因泛着红，在暖光下，连鼻翼两旁淡淡的雀斑都凸显出来，年轻男孩连唇边的胡茬都是柔软的，牙齿在饱满的下唇上小幅度地厮磨。即便在此时此刻，迪克·格雷森依然精致得不甚真实。  
“是的，”杰森移开视线，尽力平稳着语气：“你家人没有吻过你的脸吗？尤其当一个孩子在哭的时候。”  
“我已经不是小孩了！”迪克拉下毛巾，怒意冲冲——但显然做得不太成功——格雷森的蓝眼睛从来不是为威胁而生，它们太过清透和温柔，偶尔杰森甚至能瞥见其深处暗含的淡淡悲悯。  
“迪克。”杰森看向那对略带红肿的双眼。  
“说实话，我并不觉得你一直在拿我当孩子看，这种程度我还是感觉得到的。”  
“我们是朋友。”杰森的手掌慢慢在床单上握紧成拳，他预感到接下来的对话绝不是他所希望发生的：“在某种协议下相互帮助，而小红帽需要你。”  
“我们……能试试吗？”迪克望着他，难以置信地坚定却又暴露着显而易见的脆弱——他太过坦诚了，那份赤裸裸的信任，依赖和期许近乎将男人彻底淹没。  
杰森在某一刻都险些要放弃了，从“秘事”离开后残留的烦躁被催生为巨大的饥饿——他从未如此迫切地需要掠夺一个真正的吻，一场彻彻底底的攻城略地。他身体里每一条神经每一根肌肉都在膨胀尖啸，鼓动着他去捆缚去侵占去掌控去据为己有去掳掠殆尽，用最强硬的姿态填满这份毫无保留的信赖，将男孩压在床垫中毫无缝隙无处可逃，将两人间所有一切拽入不复的狂乱深渊。  
——可最终保护对方的念头仍如堤坝般牢牢守住了汹涌而出的欲望。  
“迪克，”他感到自己所说的每一个字母都透支光了此生所有的自制力：“我不认为这是一件值得尝试的事。”


	17. Chapter 17

这世上发生的事总不会每一件都是糟糕的——以前迪克经常在沮丧时用这句话来给自己打气。虽说听上去颇有些愚蠢的鸵鸟心理，但对于一个童年时代便痛失双亲，却也因此被另一个有些奇怪的家庭收养的男孩，它在某种意义上，好吧，确确实实有那么点儿用处。  
迪克从不否认自己对布鲁斯的爱。  
虽然他们最近一直处于不停歇的争吵和冷战，但迪克很明白这一切不会永远持续下去，目前或许还摸不准这场争执的时间长短，可他们终究会在一个大大的拥抱和典型的布鲁斯式的说教中和好如初。  
迪克很了解他的养父，布鲁斯·韦恩在公众面前有一张闪闪发亮的面具——亿万富翁，热心公益的慈善家，商业帝国的执掌者，外表出挑的黄金单身汉。而私下的布鲁斯则远没有在外界所表现的那么完美——他固执到近乎偏执，饮食口味奇特，有轻度的亲近恐惧和自理障碍，私生活混乱大多是因为不擅长料理感情。  
很有趣也很糟糕，对吧？  
但无论哪一面的布鲁斯，哪怕是迪克通常会气得咬牙切齿的部分，他都毫无保留地地接纳并热爱着，并知道阿尔弗雷德也同样如此，他们永远是一家人。  
但杰森是不同的。杰森没有家庭的概念，他总是孤身一人。  
偶尔迪克会在杰森身上感知到某种和布鲁斯相似的特质。只是出于各种缘由，男人更无懈可击，更讳莫如深，更与人隔绝。越是意识到这一点，迪克便愈发欲罢不能，在他情难自己地追索整个名为杰森·托德谜题时，难以控制地想去尝试必须付出多少代价，沉溺到何种程度，才足以打开那个看似坚不可摧的铁盒。

距离那个混乱的周三夜晚已经过去快一周了。  
迪克曾以为他将失去他暂时的栖身之所——某一刻杰森的神情让迪克认为自己触犯到了某条高悬的警戒线。男人凌厉的面孔在灯光下被分割得光影分明，嘴角硬邦邦地抿着，仿佛在忍耐滔天怒意。  
但他说出来的拒绝却是低沉而轻柔，像一把软刀缓慢又精准地切割着心脏。迪克又想哭了，可他早已没了力气，最后只记得一只宽厚的手覆在他的额头和双眼上，替他遮挡了床头射来的灯光。  
“睡吧。”杰森说。于是他迅速在疲惫中坠入黑暗。  
第二天杰森完全就像什么事都没发生过，迪克以为他们之间至少会残存一些痕迹——呃，至少气氛会出现些许尴尬，但连那都没有。男人说话的态度和神情就跟前几日毫无二致，好似昨天半夜压根就没有一个男孩把眼泪鼻涕和一腔真情全部擦在他的名牌衬衫上一样。  
迪克很清楚自己长着怎样讨人喜欢的外表，彻底发育开后，他得到过的正面或间接的赞美写下来可以塞满布鲁斯的银行金库。精巧而不阴柔，亮眼又不刺目，再加上他与生俱来的亲和开朗的气质——虽然他从未想过以此来行什么便利，但事实上他确实极少被拒绝，尤其在丰富多彩的情感史上。  
迪克承认他有点儿受伤——好吧，也可能远不止有点儿，他甚至花了一整个早餐时间来考虑要不要从别墅里搬出去。那时候小红帽就安静地趴在他的脚边，但欢乐摇晃的尾巴显示着期待和雀跃的心情，如同往常一样等待着迪克带她出门散步。  
“至少你还对我抱有点希望，对吧？”迪克摸摸马犬毛茸茸的脑袋。  
小红帽舔了舔他的手指，亲昵地叫了一声。

这几日杰森变得格外忙碌，每天都早出晚归，即便共处一室两人也极少碰面，据罗伊说他们接手了一单非常棘手的生意，并一直在为此做准备。这让迪克终于有喘息的空挡可以把被“有关杰森·托德的所有屁事”塞满的大脑放到他真正要做的事情上来。所幸他很快迎来了近期糟糕透顶际遇中的第一个新转机。  
在收到那封邮件之前，迪克已经记不得自己到底给多少家报社投过手里这份稿件，唯一能肯定的是被各种理由拒绝或无视的次数和他投稿的次数永远持平。所以当他点开那份来自于《星球日报》的回执邮件时，压根心中没有抱着任何期待。  
至夜翼先生：  
展信佳。您的来稿我已全篇拜读，客观来说这是一个极少有人会涉猎的小众领域，并且无法避免地牵扯到部分敏感的法律相关问题。我能看出你在其中付出的心血，这无疑相当难能可贵。  
——好的，到这儿为止迪克还在心不在焉地扫着这些熟悉的客套话，并且已经习惯性地把光标移到右上角的关闭按钮，打算在接受失望前把剩下内容尽可能快速地读完。  
我个人认为您的来稿在完整度上有亟待补充和讨论的地方，但如果可以保证其真实度——例如用更多的事实证据予以辅佐，那它的社会价值不言而喻。您若有意向，我们可以当面就此作进一步详谈，以便之后的顺利发表。  
我在报社编辑办公室恭候您的到来。  
星球日报社  
C.K

所以杰森开门进来的时候，正好撞见迪克抱着小红帽在二楼书房里疯狂转圈。  
“哇哦！！老天！！”终于注意到年长者有些讶然又带着几分好笑地站在门口，迪克吓了一跳——他好像总是很容易被吓到，像一只易惊的小兽。男孩停下来时已是满面通红：“呃，嗨。”他放开胳膊里的大型犬，窘迫地挠了挠鼻尖。  
“什么事那么高兴？”杰森面上的遗憾一闪而过，弯腰抚摸着小红帽，漫不经心地问道。  
“我的稿件被录用了。”迪克飞快地说，好像这句话还不足以表达欣喜，他又加重语气补了一句：“而且审稿人还是克拉克·肯特！”  
虽然保护过多位公众要人，但杰森向来对媒体圈能避则避：“克拉克·肯特？”  
“是啊，我的偶像。”迪克眯眼笑了起来，暖意一下子从他的唇角倾泻入房间中，融融地铺陈开来：“他现在是星球日报主编，曾经两度拿到过普利策奖。”  
“那还真是恭喜你了。”杰森直起身子，不动声色捕捉着男孩脸上每一个变化的细小表情，眼神柔和下来：“我理应给你庆祝的，但是很可惜——”  
“啊，对了。”迪克好像直到此时才回过神来：“现在才两点，你怎么已经下班了？”  
“我要出差了，迪克。要离开美国两周左右。”杰森点头道：“四点的飞机，我是回来拿行李的。”  
迪克倒抽了口气：“天啊，那么久！？你要离开半个月？”  
“是的，”杰森还是插着胳膊站在刚刚进门的地方，没有再往里走：“清洁公司还是会在老时间上门，小费零钱在玄关柜的抽屉里。你需要可以叫外送服务，照顾好小红帽和你自己，一人在家记得重置安保系统。我不在国内，你未必能联系上我——万一出了什么事，你直接找罗伊，他会替你解决。”  
分明拒绝了我，却又处处替我想得那么周到。  
迪克心里莫名涌出一股混杂着失落和愤懑的委屈——相对于杰森那副淡然如常的态度，他更不希望他们之间发生的一切被如此轻易地带过，好像从始至终唯独他一个人傻兮兮地因此黯然神伤，辗转不宁。  
他大步走上前朝着杰森张开胳膊，自暴自弃地大声说：“你都要走了，告别一下也不算过分吧。”  
杰森微微挑起一侧眉毛，一动不动地低头望着他。就在迪克以为对方绝不会给出回应的时候，忽然一股不容否决的力量将他拉进一双臂膀中。  
“你最近还有在做噩梦吗？”他听到年长者的声音在耳旁近侧响起，颈后落上一片温暖的触摸，带起背脊上一阵颤抖。迪克闭上眼睛，满足地嗅着杰森身上熟悉的令人安心的味道，眼眶微微泛红。  
“自从那一晚……你知道的，就没再做过了。”  
头顶传来一声叹息：“保护好自己，别干蠢事。”  
“出门在外，你也一样。”他用上全身力气回抱住杰森。


	18. Chapter 18

迪克最近往外跑得很勤快。杰森不在的这十多天里，他已经来往了两次哥谭，还在布鲁德海文转了好几圈。但由于迪安的精神状态依然不算太好，他的小调查进展的颇不顺利。  
每次到哥谭他都是当天来回——他无法抛下小红帽过夜，并且连芭芭拉都避着——作为多年好友，芭芭拉·戈登的面孔还是会让他想起过去的日子，那些目前被他狠心弃之不顾的东西，他无法保证自己不会因此忍不住跑回大宅，哪怕只为了远远地看阿福一眼。他知道布鲁斯一定和芭芭拉有所联系，旁敲侧击地打听他的近况。而迪克也很清楚这个红发姑娘究竟有多敏锐和聪慧——他和杰森之间发生的一系列令人措手不及的事未必能瞒得过她的眼睛，而他目前还没做好任何坦白的准备。  
他不知如何开口，也不知从何说起。

迪克是在准备去大都会那天早上收到罗伊的消息的——刚好是他和肯特主编约定好见面的日子。虽然他没有直接和杰森联络上过，但罗伊隔三差五会和他聊聊。对方说杰森这次去的是个“信号奇差，民风彪悍，鸟不拉屎”的地方，迪克随口开玩笑道如果不是两百多年前的美国，那就只能是墨西哥毒源区了。结果那晚之后罗伊一直静默到今早才发来新消息。  
“杰鸟要回来了。”  
正在遛狗的迪克停下脚步，把牵引绳绕在腕上，小红帽立刻停下脚步原地坐下来，抬头看着男孩双手捧起手机：“什么时候？”  
“不出意外今天下午会落地。他本来打算提前走的，但这次的客户难缠过头了，搞得杰鸟心情很糟。”  
一股小小的躁动在迪克心里冒头，像猫爪一样骚着他的神经。迪克难以压抑地期待看到一贯从容整洁的杰森风尘仆仆，身负数千公里外的陌生气息跨进家门，并皱着眉在熟悉的浴缸里洗去疲惫：“我什么时候能直接联络上他？”  
“两三点，大概。”  
迪克估摸了一下时间，很遗憾，他来不及了：“好吧，我得说，今天我一整天都不在海文。”  
“你要回哥谭？”罗伊知道他是哥谭人，他们已经聊得很熟悉了，而他也知道对方来自于星城。  
“我只是去大都会，我今天和一个报社的编辑有约谈。”迪克很快又发送了一条消息，就和所有喜欢电子产品的年轻人一样，他的打字速度非常快，指尖在屏幕上跃动着：“我会在第一时间里赶回来。”  
是的，他当然会。他始终怀揣着对那个临别拥抱的回念，直到能够再次见到杰森·托德。

很难看出克拉克·肯特已经年近五十了，年轻时的英俊依然驻留在男人的面孔上，令他看上去气度非凡。就和迪克之前所了解和想象的一样，真实的克拉克表里如一地风度翩翩又敏锐独到，难能可贵的是他自发宽厚包容的气质和礼貌适度的风趣——这令原本因面见偶像而紧张不已的迪克迅速放松下来。  
两人从两杯咖啡开始进行了一场热烈深刻的交谈，并比预期的时间更久。话匣放开后，迪克都快忘记这位星球日报总编其实同自己养父差不多年纪——他和布鲁斯已经很久不曾有过这种心平气和的长时间交流，尤其在迪克成年之后，他们的谈话多是以争执和沉默告终。  
“我很乐意提供一块好的版面，格雷森先生。”克拉克说：“就像我们刚刚所聊到的，你自己也认为这篇通稿目前尚有不足，如果您打算进一步完善它，这无疑是最理想的。”  
迪克点点头：“我认为是的。我想说——在我做到最好前，作为一把剑，它还不够锋利。”  
“你的涉及内容牵扯到一条灰色的供给链，如果需要，我可以随时向你提供帮助。”克拉克恳切地说：“你很年轻，并保有一往无前的勇气和不被撼动的正义感。在我看来，这是媒体行业所真正需要的特质。”  
迪克有些脸红，手心微微汗湿，感觉自己正漂浮在某个云端，又像喝了一整瓶布鲁斯酒窖里的珍酿。或许克拉克·肯特并不知晓他现在说的每一句话对眼前男孩来说是如何地意义非凡。他虽然从未后悔自己选择的道路，但仍然无法免去独自战斗的孤独。杰森的出现消减了他长久的不安，而克拉克则为他付出的努力给予认可。  
迪克舔了舔嘴唇，双眼明亮，用力捏紧了大腿侧的牛仔布料：“噢，谢谢，真的。我想我可以再继续——”  
敲门声打断了他的话，一个身着职业套装的年轻女性走进总编室放下一份打样报纸，并在克拉克颔首后离开了。迪克在注意力短暂被分散的空隙，瞥到报纸上明天的日期和头条的悼念板块。  
“这是什么？”他讶异的张了张嘴问道：“出什么大事了吗？”  
“噢，这个，”克拉克解释道：“这是为617事件做的纪念专题，并不是近期新闻。”  
“617事件？”迪克有些茫然，他从未听说过相关报道。  
“十二年前发生在维加斯花园度假酒店的恶性人质劫持案。”克拉克沉吟半刻：“你当时正是不太关注社会新闻的年纪，不知情也并不意外。”  
迪克忽然感到胃里一阵翻涌：“抱歉，我能看看这份报纸吗？”  
克拉克做了个手势：“请便。”

由于星球日报的切入点侧重于恶性案件触发的社会心理问题，以及对于终审结果反映出律法制度缺陷的思考，所以对整个案子并没有太过详述。只在报道开头寥寥数语概述了那场十多年前的劫持案的过程——三名持枪劫匪在二十一时左右封锁花园度假酒店西餐厅并劫持二十三名人质，与警方对峙中引爆自制炸药并引起火灾，最终造成六人死亡及十五人受伤。伤亡人数中包括两名消防员和一名SWAT特警。  
直到很久之后，迪克都难以描述当时的感觉。  
一篇关于一件十二年旧案的报道，新闻稿特有的叙述客观到近乎冷漠，摒除了所有私人情绪，可两行短短油印字母间透出无比真实的残酷，将他猝不及防推入一场陈旧的风暴——就好像有谁在他脚底撕开一个黑色的洞，躯体坠落深不见底的泥沼，又困在纵横卷席的飓风中。目所及处尽是四散的烟尘和碎土，凄厉的悲鸣混杂着爆炸的残响，一波接着一波，没有丝毫喘息的空隙。  
整整十二年来，这场风暴从未停歇。  
唯独他的灵魂浮在半空无助地俯视这一切，仿佛一个毫无干系的过路者。  
有个声音不停地在他耳畔悄声道，看见了吗？理查德·格雷森，那才是你该在的地方。


	19. Chapter 19

手机响起的时候迪克浑身抖了一下，方向盘一晃，险些冲进对向车道。他脸色发白，被咬破的下唇正渗着点儿血迹，一边勉力稳住心神一边去看副驾座上的手机。  
屏幕上正闪着杰森·托德的名字。  
迪克叹了口气，没有搭理，把视线投向路面，直到不依不饶的铃声终于安静下来。  
他没法接杰森的电话，至少现在不行。杰森的敏锐程度迪克深有体会，他现在一开口，保不准就被听出不对劲了，何况迪克本身也并不擅长在对方面前掩藏情绪。  
迪克其实都不太记得清自己是怎么离开星球日报社大楼的，但他明白连克拉克都瞧出他的不对劲，对方又给他倒了杯咖啡，甚至还关切地问他需不需要在休息室躺一会。迪克婉拒了他的好意，坐进驾驶室后没多久接到了芭芭拉的电话，她问他和报社相谈得怎么样。  
“总体还不错。我是说，和克拉克·肯特交流的那部分，相当完美。”迪克用拇指揉搓着太阳穴来缓解不适，现在分明是夏天，与大都会干净明亮的风格无比相配，但他却浑身都是黏糊糊的冷汗。  
“所以剩下有什么部分不太妙？”芭芭拉严肃地问。  
好吧，这姑娘还是那么犀利。迪克忽然意识到如果他真的需要某些帮助的话，芭芭拉·戈登无疑是他最好的选择，虽然她的探究心同时也会造成小麻烦，但迪克眼下顾不上这些了：“我能过来吗？我——我有点事儿想和你聊聊，当面聊。”  
“真巧，”芭芭拉叹气道：“我也有点事要和你说。”  
“那——老地方见？”  
“你确定你的状况不需要通知布鲁斯……或者阿尔弗雷德吗？”  
“不，不行。”迪克立刻否决道，如果他的预感是正确的，这件事他的家人绝对有份：“我只想和你谈。”  
“好吧，”芭芭拉说：“路上小心。”

所以迪克现在并不是往布鲁德海文，而是在回哥谭的沿海公路上。  
隔了几秒，手机又震了一下，这次是一条短讯。迪克在中途停进一个加油站，才摸起手机划开屏幕。  
“罗伊说你去大都会了，什么时候回来？”  
这可真有趣。迪克疲惫地想，虽然杰森从来没有构建过一个真正的家庭，但他却会在和迪克的短讯中用上“回来”这种词，就好像迪克无论跑多远都会顺着那条熟悉的路跨进别墅玄关。  
“我今天回不去了，我在路上准备去见一个朋友，会留宿在哥谭。”  
他在把油箱盖拧紧时再次收到了回讯。  
“一切还好？”  
见鬼。迪克深深地吸了口气，直到鼻腔里挤满了汽油的味道，在某一瞬他甚至打算就这么掉头冲回布鲁德海文，然后一头扎进那个不够柔软但足够安全的怀抱。但这是他自己的陈年破事，他不能也不该把杰森牵扯进来——尤其是在对方从未真正回应过他的感情的前提下。  
在这种节点，迪克难免因被迫察觉到自己对杰森的依恋而心如刀割。他心知肚明这一切早晚要结束，他会完成他的调查通稿，然后回到哥谭或者去往下一个目标，他不会停下脚步。更有可能在此之前杰森就终结了他们的雇佣关系，主动权始终都在他那边，迪克才是那个寄人篱下的。  
他喜欢探索各种谜题，但他也讨厌磨人的痛苦。而多余的情感纠葛——哪怕仅仅只是单方面的，都势必会令每个结局变得难缠而复杂。  
“一切都好。”迪克回道。  
之后杰森没再发来新消息。

迪克走进咖啡厅时候芭芭拉已经在老位置了。他们多年前就很中意这家伯恩利区的咖啡店，店面不大但挺僻静，老板是个不爱多管闲事的古派老头，成天板着脸鼻孔瞧人，但提供的咖啡和甜品倒都是一等一的美味。  
“天呐，”芭芭拉一看到迪克就惊呼了起来，惹得老板向他们侧目，她才压低了声音：“你这是怎么了？”  
迪克拉开椅子坐下来，抬起手摸了摸左脸：“我看上去很糟吗？”  
芭芭拉白了他一眼，好像在责怪他对自己身体不上心：“你亲眼看看呗。”说着甩给他一面随身的化妆镜。  
迪克打开镜子往里瞧了一眼——一时间他差点没认出眼前的人是谁——面色惨白，破裂的嘴唇干涸着，还挂着一道血迹，蓝色的双眼恍惚不定，带着深深的疲倦。  
“好吧，”迪克把镜子还给芭芭拉：“确实糟透了。”  
芭芭拉招手喊来服务生点了两杯咖啡，并强硬表示迪克目前急需咖啡因和糖分的补充：“所以，我猜你要跟我聊的事儿和你这幅鬼样子有关？”  
迪克苦笑了一下：“你还记得我曾和你说到我五年级的那个夏天生了场大病吗？一连烧了快一个月，还差点因此留级。”  
芭芭拉点点头：“我记得这事儿。还说之后为了增强你的体魄，布鲁斯让你去学了马伽术。”  
“我之前一直以为是高热的缘故导致我那段时间的记忆非常模糊——不，不仅是模糊，”迪克皱眉组织着词句：“是有一段空白，你明白吗？就好像你分明记得某一天晚上好端端吃了烤三文鱼，再往后想却全是三天后躺在病床上的事儿了。”  
芭芭拉惊疑地望着他：“你从没提起过。”  
“是啊。”这时服务生把两人的咖啡拿了上来——芭芭拉点的纯美式，而迪克是加了双份糖浆的康宝蓝。迪克拿起杯子抿了一口，浓厚的奶油散开后舌尖上留下一层甜腻，最后浓缩的苦味才挥舞着咖啡因占据他的味蕾。他缓缓地叹息了一声，感觉稍许复活了些，至少有勇气把接下来的话讲出口：“我以前只觉得这没什么大不了的。但事实证明……可能并非如此。”  
芭芭拉寻味地望过来，眼里露出担忧。  
迪克掏出手机把之前打开的浏览器页面展示给她看：“你知道这案子吗？”  
“617事件——”芭芭拉面上浮出惊讶：“当年轰动一时的恶性劫持案。”  
迪克烦躁地揉了揉头发，黑色的刘海在他的手掌下凌乱地支棱着，让他整个人看上去焦虑又痛苦，好像被噩梦掩埋了：“听着，我知道这很荒谬——我甚至他妈的从没去过内华达。但我怀疑——我当时就在那儿。”  
“那儿？”芭芭拉问，但看她的表情已经差不多猜到了。  
“拉斯维加斯花园度假酒店。”迪克抱着脑袋喃喃，老天，他终于说出来了。  
“迪克，”芭芭拉伸手温柔地握住迪克的手腕，拇指在他的腕内皮肤上揉按，阻止他继续折磨自己的头发：“尝试深呼吸，好吗？你知道我一直都在这儿，你随时都能和我聊。”   
瞧，这就是他喜欢芭芭拉·戈登的原因了，这姑娘从不会对任何一件事轻易下决断，哪怕听上去再怎么匪夷所思，她只需要足够的理论和依据。

迪克胸口起伏着，闭上眼睛调整呼吸，再次开口时情绪已稳定了很多。他把在星球日报看到悼念专题的事告诉了芭芭拉：“我回车里查了相关新闻，那种感觉——非常诡异，我看着现场照片，简直又陌生又熟悉。我好像本就知道那个餐厅长什么样，我是说在爆炸和火灾毁掉它之前。我知道墙上壁纸是勃艮第红，接待台前放了两盆琴叶榕，甚至是餐叉柄的花纹！但我对整个事件该死的没有半点印象。”  
芭芭拉还握着他的手，谨慎地问：“你会不会以前曾去过？”  
迪克干巴巴地扯了下嘴角：“要真是这样就好了。”他抽出胳膊切了手机屏幕再次递给芭芭拉——上面显示着一张617事件新闻照，一个脸上打码的男孩正躺在担架上被送进救护车，虚化的背景中满是梦幻的星点灯光。仔细辨别下每一盏都是消防车和警车的指示灯。  
照片配文：凌晨三点十一分，最后一名被困人质被成功救出。  
“老天。”芭芭拉抽了口气。  
“是的，那孩子穿的是韦恩某年圣诞分发给员工的节日纪念T，因为我很喜欢，布鲁斯特意定做了一件小号的送给我。”迪克捂住额头，像是在挣扎对抗什么莫大的痛苦：“有趣的是，十一岁的夏天之后，我就再也没见过那件T恤了。”


	20. Chapter 20

“我理解他们会瞒着我。”迪克有些焦虑地搅着杯子，康宝蓝的奶油全部融进咖啡里，变得浑浊得难以下嘴。他在芭芭拉的注视中长久沉默着，却并不安宁，额角不停地渗着虚汗：“但不代表我能心平气和地坐下来和布鲁斯聊这件事。天啊，我们之前还有一大堆问题没有解决呢。别再来新的了。”  
“好吧，我没资格替你做决定。”芭芭拉默叹道：“我不逼你，迪克，但——”  
“他可能以为我忘光了，事实上发生过的事情从来没那么简单过去。就算过了十多年，那些狗屁的糟心事还是会追上你把你扯倒。最惨的是我完全没有应对它的经验。”迪克闭了闭眼睛，他想起了自己长久的噩梦。  
——那些压根就不是梦。也不是巧合。  
但最后二十秒从门里冲进来拯救他的男人，是他自我救赎的臆想吗？

迪克摇了摇头，仿佛打算把所有的破事都晃出脑袋：“小芭，你打算跟我说什么？迪安的事吗？”  
芭芭拉抿着唇：“现在我不确定要不要和你说了。”  
“求你了，什么都好？”  
芭芭拉无奈而关切地看着迪克，似乎在确认他的状态：“你现在还在为那个托德先生工作吗？”  
迪克一愣，显然是没想到对方会提到杰森。令他惊讶的是，当脑海中的思绪随着芭芭拉的吐字显出杰森沉稳的面容时，迪克忽然发觉胸口的窒息感减轻了稍许：“是的。”迪克说，他一直没有把公寓火灾的事告诉芭芭拉——这么严重的遭遇只怕她出于任何好意透给布鲁斯也只是时间问题。  
“我知道你上次不让我调查他。所以——”芭芭拉略带歉意地说：“我并不是特意如此，只是我恰好记起来他是谁了。”  
迪克顿住了不停搅拌的手指。他当然不是从未好奇过杰森的身份和工作，可惜他在网页搜索端没有找到任何可靠有用的结果——但同时他也不怎么愿意假借他人之手。  
“你认识他？小芭？”迪克的声音发紧。  
“并不能那么说，至少他肯定不认识我。”芭芭拉说：“但他是我父亲的熟人——杰森·彼得·托德。这人是GCPD的外聘物理安全顾问，基本每年都会受邀在局里讲课。”  
迪克哂道：“他是前SEAL特种兵，我该说不意外吗？”  
芭芭拉锐利地看了他一眼：“那你知道他也有SWAT从警经验吗？并且至今从事安保行业，这人的履历很特殊。若非如此，GCPD也不会选择聘请他。在这一方面杰森·托德确确实实是业内顶尖的专家。”  
迪克瞪着桌子上的一小滩糖渍，一股没头没尾的违和感在他心中迅速滑过，有一件被他长期忽略遗漏——不管是无意还是刻意，但是极其重要的事，可他眼下没有头绪。他只能听见自己的心脏在胸腔中以超越平日的声响跳动着。  
“他的私人安保公司——在哥谭？”  
“是啊，没错。”  
“可他却住在布鲁德海文。”  
“每天上班两头跑的人也不在少数。”  
迪克长叹了口气：“所以杰森从SEAL退役后进入了SWAT，离开警察行业后自己开了家安保公司？等等——可他才三十九，这一切是不是发生得有点太快了？”  
“问题就在这儿，迪克，托德的两次退役都是非正常退役。说实话，部队里那次原因不明，但当时他在阿富汗立下战功并得到过紫心勋章，理应等待他的是军衔升迁和光明前途，可他回国后没多久就离开SEAL了。当年他还很年轻。”芭芭拉耸耸肩：“你知道的，从特种部队进入警界——如果不是到龄退役，基本称得上是被变相驱逐了，只是看上去过得去一点儿。”  
杰森到底经历了什么？迪克张了张嘴，一个字都吐不出来。即便是迪克也不难想象当一个男人在最好的年纪，正准备取得更高成就的时候突然被熟悉的一切排除在外，心境会产生怎样剧烈的变化。  
茫然？愤怒？失望？不甘？还是自暴自弃？  
杰森至今都没有能够将军旅生涯刻在他身上的痕迹彻底抹消。他下意识的一言一行都在提醒他过去失意的经历。

“那第二次呢？”迪克心惊胆战地问：“还能更糟吗？”  
“不好说，”芭芭拉抬头，眼里浮动着犹豫不安：“迪克，我不确定应不应该告诉你，今天我们的对话发生得太不是时候了。”  
“说吧，”迪克低声央求道：“我真的想知道。”  
芭芭拉有些许惊讶的盯着他，像是察觉到了什么，她微微提高了声音：“迪克——？”  
男孩从喉咙中发出一声挫败的咕哝，用双手捂着脸片刻后才拿开，睁着一双透蓝的眼睛悲伤地望过来：“是的。就像你想的那样——我也没想到能瞒过你。”  
“我的天啊——”芭芭拉都快气笑了：“理查德·格雷森！和一个大十六岁的前特种兵纠缠不清可不是预计中的事儿！”  
“他没回应我。”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，除了糖浆黏在上头的甜腻，还有一点儿下唇伤口带来的刺痛和咖啡因绵绵的苦涩：“所以，没事的。这不会影响什么。”  
芭芭拉的语气带着一种奇异的痛惜：“你们两人的经历交缠也太奇怪了。”  
“为什么那么说？”  
“警察系统的履历变更是记录在案的——杰森·托德的在SWAT只待了一年多，他的特警生涯结束于一场十二年前的旧案，发生地点是拉斯维加斯。”芭芭拉沉默着，她正在揣摩迪克目前的情绪状况，似乎打定主意在确认好友没事前不再开口。  
“……不是吧。”迪克蹙着眉，抿紧的嘴角微微颤动。  
“是啊，所以我才说今天实在太不是时候了。”芭芭拉喝完杯中最后一口咖啡：“他那场营救中受了重伤，前前后后就恢复了一年多。之后拒绝了警局普通职位的留任，直接离开单干了。”

此刻迪克的表情很难描述。相对于知晓真相的震惊或者被迫忆起过往的痛苦，更像是陷入了某种深思。他的眼皮平静地眨动着，指尖无意识地在桌面画着圈，却不再和跨入咖啡店时那么失魂落魄，甚至有一丝红润的血色重新泛上他的面颊。  
“迪克？”芭芭拉在最后尝试着喊道。  
“噢，”男孩回过神来，重新将视线聚焦：“小芭，我要回去了。”  
“什么？”芭芭拉讶然道：“你觉得我会放你再开车回布鲁德海文？别逗我了！我留宿你一晚，这没得商量。”  
“我必须回去，我……我觉得我等不了了。”迪克猛地站起身，双手撑在桌面上，胸脯鲜活地、略显急促地起伏着：“谢谢你小芭。我不会有事的，我向你保证。”  
芭芭拉很清楚向来脾气温和的迪克犟起来有多难搞，这可能是他和布鲁斯·韦恩最相似的地方了——虽然大概率连迪克本人都未曾发觉。  
“迪克，”她阻止迪克掏出钱包付账的动作，严肃地说：“告诉我你知道你自己正在做什么。”  
“我知道，我只是想求证和确认一些东西——就像我一直以来都在做的。”迪克诚恳地注视着她，令人难以拒绝：“这次对我来说尤为重要。”


	21. Chapter 21

真是糟透了。  
汗水因地下室偏凉的环境迅速冷却，一层砭人肌肤的凉意沁进背脊，只有小腿边一团暖烘烘的触感提醒着他这一切的真实性。迪克第一反应是拔脚逃离，因为他冒失地闯入了一个前所未有的禁区，但他的视线无论如何都无法从眼前所见上移开半分。  
太蠢了，太蠢了，他早该意识到不对劲的。  
十分钟前他才刚刚结束从哥谭到布鲁德海文的一路狂奔，引擎声彻底安静下来后，周遭便只剩下布鲁德海文的夜风和断断续续的夏虫虫鸣，从驾驶室能看到车库里那辆黑色的G系越野车。  
而他只被“杰森在家”这个事实占据了所有念头，却忘记多花一秒想想为何车库门会敞开着。  
所有窗户都灭着灯光，迪克也后知后觉意识到自己有些太过冲动了——时间已接近半夜，而他一头热地从哥谭赶回海文，压根没想到和杰森说一声他会回来。所以他以为他已经冷静下来了，至少做好了再等待一晚的准备。  
但穿过花园时看到趴在狗屋前的马里诺斯犬可不在迪克预期之内——他停下脚步的同时小红帽的耳朵前后抖动了一下，睁开眼迅速起身奔来，将他撞了个满怀。  
“嘿，姑娘，你怎么睡在这儿？”迪克弯下腰一把搂住大型犬，宠溺地揉搓她的后颈：“你惹杰森生气啦？”  
小红帽舔着他的脸，兴高采烈地叫了一声。  
——虽然杰森在花园里放了个专用狗屋，但小红帽几乎都在屋里过夜，有时她还会直接上床睡在杰森脚边。这对一个洁癖到近乎苛刻的男人来说，显然蹭在被褥上的棕色短毛并不能免除他对搭档的纵容。  
他那刻要是能多想一秒就好了。可迪克只是解开指纹锁将小红帽放进里屋，甚至在玄关处踢到了一双鞋子也没反应过来——杰森从不会把鞋子扔在鞋柜以外的地方。  
如果说上述一切还能用粗心或愚蠢来解释，接下来发生的事却难以就此状若无事地揭过。  
当迪克发现二楼主卧室空无一人，他错误地开始寻找这幢别墅的主人，以至于小红帽带着他穿过储藏室旁的楼梯来到地下室门口前都没能停下脚步。  
杰森警告过他的。  
可他从来就没听过不是吗？  
他本该立刻转身回到起居室，装作什么都有没发生——很遗憾，他被那个微微隙开的门缝里透出的光线吸引了，三米外那一横落在黑色地砖上的光带好像某种诱人而剧毒的预兆，模糊的边缘和轻曳的阴影，于是他又往前跨了两步。  
一抹清脆利落抽击声和紧接着一阵急促而尖锐的喘息溢出。  
迪克浑身猛地一抖，然后做了一件极度鲁莽而欠妥的事——他伸手推开了那扇没有关严的黑色金属门。  
门后的空间根本称不上是一个房间，更像是一座彻头彻尾的森然地牢。  
而杰森就站在这座地牢中间。

迪克从未见过这样的杰森•托德。男人套着条松垮挂在腰跨的牛仔裤，脚下是一双高筒靴，赤裸上身背朝外侧，露出线条饱满的背阔肌和斜方肌。壁灯下汗水使男人的肤色泛着性感分明的光泽，他浑身呈现出一种安静而放松的状态，却又同时每一条肌肉都收得恰到好处——宛如一匹正在悠然享用猎物的美洲豹。而最扯人眼球的是他被皮手套覆盖的右手中，紧握的那条长度夸张的黑色鞭子。  
然而这一切都不是令迪克呆愣在原地，并骤然感到难以呼吸的原因。他此刻全部的神志都被杰森暴露的背部夺走了。  
——两大片交错的伤疤在男人背脊处虬结着向外扩张衍伸，组织纤维像枯树失去水分后死去的枝络，呈现出一种不祥的深赤色，触目惊心地爬满了整片皮肤。其中一侧甚至蔓延到了手臂——这也正是杰森右臂上端那块瘢痕的原本面目。

听到声响杰森皱眉转身，惹眼的伤疤消失了，露出他身后X型的十字架和被捆绑在上面的陌生男人，蒙着眼罩戴着口枷，单薄的胸膛因剧烈的刺激而不住地起伏。  
这里每一方空气都弥漫着浓厚而私密的情欲之味，如实质般肆虐在闯入者的毫无准备的视觉和嗅觉神经末端。  
“草。”杰森看到了门口的男孩，惊愕之下低低爆了声粗口。出差在外他似乎没有足够的时间来打理头发，额上刘海垂落在眼前，而白色发根比以往更清晰地裸露着。几秒间一种难以形容的激烈情绪漫上了他深蓝的瞳孔。  
某一瞬，迪克甚至错觉自己从中读到了的一丝颓然的挫败，就好像自己长期精心饲养的花苗被一场暴雨意外摧折——掩埋在隐秘的私人领地被意外踏足的深沉怒意之中。  
男人的轮廓利落的下巴紧绷，他立刻找回了平素傲慢尖刻的语气：“格雷森，你在这儿做什么？”

我是赶回来见你的。  
“我——”迪克张了张嘴，小红帽一声不响地紧紧靠在他脚边，似乎是感受到了主人的愤怒，但也不愿就此弃他而去。  
一股奇异的冲动逐渐占据了迪克的身体，他很清楚杰森在向他下达驱逐指令，而他十有八九会照此执行。他们之后或许会有一场得过且过回避关键的谈话，他将向杰森以最诚恳的态度道歉，保证这辈子对这个意外保持永远的静默，而杰森大概率会让他离开。  
他真的会让我离开吗？  
但迪克却根本不想就此转身离开，也从未如此冷静和通透。如果离开，他将再也回不到这里。  
他也同样惊讶于这种场景下自己对于这个男人的迷恋根本半分未减——或许因为捎带着更加强烈惊人的刺痛和憾然，使原本混沌的情感变得既晦涩又清晰，仿佛从沸腾的水中逐渐沉淀入瓶底。  
——在见到了他身后的那片丑陋无比的伤疤，头上那缕无法被永远遮盖的白发，他又怎么能够当做一切都没有发生过？  
今天一整天他都受够了。他此刻只想走进这片地牢，穿过每一层带来阻力的空气，毫无嫌隙地拥抱住杰森·托德，并温柔地亲吻那片扭曲的疤痕。  
他无法抛下那层既多余可笑的怜爱和自以为是的救赎，便只能用尽最后的力量包裹住它，将其赋以虔诚和奉献的崭新名义。  
这一切无疑是个莫大的错误，但这就是他不惜代价也一心要开启的盒子——无论其中装着什么，他都将不带任何犹豫地全盘接受。


	22. Chapter 22

在旧哥谭经历混乱又狼狈的童年和青少时期时，杰森几乎见识遍了世界上最肮脏丑恶的东西——毒品，酒精，赌博，性，暴力，欺诈。但对他来说，没有一件比命运碾压下的无力感更令人深恶痛绝。入伍后，军队用绝对的命令和秩序将他从这种茫然的混乱中暂时解救出来，直到他意识到永恒的服从虽然轻松省事，却忤逆他的本性。于是杰森以一种唏嘘的方式结束了他的特种兵生涯——他曾有过反悔和让步的机会，但他拒绝了，他心怀的怒意始终蜷缩在一个角落，无时无刻不在燃烧。  
二十七岁那年杰森有一半时间在生不如死的疼痛中度过，这让他对任何非成瘾性的止痛剂都高度耐药，但他知道只要自己能够存活下来，包括死亡在内将没有任何事物能够迫使他屈服——于是他花了三十多年的时间来试图彻底掌控一切，直到无需为任何人弯腰让步或投以仰视，永远清楚明天自己将立于何处，一手紧握所有事态的发展走向。  
——除了他妈的每一件和迪克·格雷森扯上关系的事。

杰森离开地下室前已经换上了他平常的衣服，风格严肃而一丝不苟。他和桑托斯前后穿过起居室时，迪克正屈着膝盖蜷缩在单人沙发里，脑袋安静地埋在双肘之间。杰森不禁有那么一秒开始质疑自己话语的威慑力了——十分钟前本该身在哥谭的男孩推开了BDSM地牢的铁门，而在杰森命令他立刻离开时，他居然没有挪动脚步，而是以一种执着而决然的眼神瞪过来。  
“你说的不会是让我滚出你家吧？”迪克居然说：“现在十二点多了。而油箱的油可不够我开太远。”  
杰森不得不让自己看上去没那么充满烦躁感和攻击欲，他没打算在赤裸着上身并被迫打断一场情境时和对方交流留宿问题：“上楼去。”他再次说：“至少今晚不会。”  
男孩看上去像是得到了某种首肯，他肩膀略微放松，视线依旧流连在杰森的背脊上，几秒后才转身离开。

杰森站在玄关替桑托斯打开前门，他硬邦邦地说：“抱歉，今天结束得很糟，而且我本应送你回去的。”  
桑托斯无所谓地耸耸肩，他伸出手晃了晃两指间的支票：“我可以喊优步，毕竟你的补偿给得让我没法抱怨。”  
杰森看着他熟练地从裤子口袋里摸出一根烟点上，不甚痛快地皱了皱眉却没有开口阻止：“刚刚的事——”  
桑托斯惬意地呼出一口烟：“放心，我知道对于什么事情该闭嘴——”他侧头用指尖的烟指了指：“这就是你上次说到的富豪小公子？你可没说他会久住啊，还是在你家？”  
杰森顺着方向将视线投入室内，又默然地拉了回来，显然不想多谈：“这个委托比较复杂。”  
桑托斯惊奇道：“我以为以你的行动力，早就该搞定了不是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你们才不是普通工作关系。”金发男人笑了，拍了拍杰森的肩膀：“你当我在这行干了多少年了，红？而我们又认识多久了？何况你可没告诉我这小子是个姿色十足的美人——那么年轻漂亮，哎呀，瞧得我都快自卑了。”  
杰森嘴角紧绷，冷哼了一声：“我倒是还想在我自己这行混下去的。”  
“要是不想亲自上手，你可以把他带到‘秘事’来呀，”桑托斯咧嘴露出酒窝，半心半意地挑眼看着杰森：“三个晚上，保证调教得服服帖帖地送回来。我认识的好几个会乐意接手的主。”  
在下一瞬间杰森沉下眼神，几乎每一块肌肉立刻进入备战状态，整个人变得安静而危险。“别打他主意，桑，”他缓慢而清晰地警告道：“开玩笑也不行。”  
有那么半刻桑托斯确实被震慑到了——杰森不仅身材高大，又一贯身处支配地位，发出的威胁从来不像是口头说说而已，而他也很清楚这个男人所拥有的傲人而精准的力量。但他迅速调整表情，掩饰着清了清嗓子：“当然你说了算——若非如此。”桑托斯转身出门往台阶下走了两步，又回头看了一眼立在门口的前军人。  
“好好跟那孩子聊聊吧，亲爱的，如果不想给他留下什么心里阴影。”他略带怜悯地说道：“据我所知，绝大部分正常人在看到刚刚那一幕之后都会感到不适和排斥，没报警算是不赖了。圈外圈内就是两个世界，所谓的世俗眼光，我猜你可比我明白多了。”

看到桑托斯的背影消失在花园外，杰森才合上门并激活了安保系统，但有那么三分钟里，他的手掌贴在门框上没有离开。他已经有几年没遇到这种濒临失控的场面了——无论是他自己的脾气和心态，还是接下来将渡过的该死的每一秒钟。  
迪克居然让他感到目眩。  
丑陋的疤痕和小众的癖好。杰森有自己的秘密。  
在离开SEAL后，外界无礼的眼光和议论早难以给他造成额外压力，但他也对向他人暴露性癖毫无兴趣。即便有那么一天，他不得不向某人报以坦诚——如果他还做得到的话——显然也绝不是以这种方式去分享。  
——尤其对方还是格雷森。一个在阳光和宠爱下天真成长、涉世未深的年轻人。

最不幸的，杰森很清楚桑托斯是对的。想要维持正常生活，几乎大多皮革爱好者都会选择瞒着朋友甚至家人，不主动询问身份也是圈内默认的规矩——他们使用化名，像是享受和占用着另一个灵魂和另一份生命。鉴于人类难以跨过肉体的局限感同身受，能求得常人理解简直是近乎宽恕的好运，大多情况都会以尴尬难堪的结局收场。  
在今晚之前，杰森本以为至少这种烦恼离自己甚远。  
他无法否认对格雷森产生的欲望。这种欲望在将他逼向一个他并不乐见境地的同时给他带来警惕和不安——性格注定杰森从不擅长处理坦率、痛快、纯粹的直面情感，可偏偏迪克即便在一无所有的情况下，依然能对他赋予毫无保留的信任和爱意。  
——他很清楚自己难以回报以同等的——即便哪怕是相似的东西。  
所以杰森正打算将迪克安全地推开，以保证事情在进一步陷入最糟糕的局面前结束掉。但显而易见，他的男孩永远不会按照他所预计的步调进行。

杰森沉缓地叹了口气，转身朝屋里走去。


	23. Chapter 23

听到脚步声，迪克猛地从昏昏欲睡中抬起头来——从昨天上午到现在他经历了太多令人措手不及的事，情绪也跟着跌宕起伏，几乎是在高压中渡过了一整日，又憋着一口气从哥谭赶回布鲁德海文，身体和精神负担早已越过极限。但他还是仰头紧紧盯着站在面前两米外的男人，生怕他一眨眼对方就会抽身离去。  
杰森面色晦暗不明，也不坐下，只是保持距离沉默地投以凝视。  
“那么，”最终迪克小心翼翼地打破这份难以言表的寂静：“那个人……呃，他走了？”  
有那么一瞬间迪克以为对方不会搭理自己任何一个提问，直到他看到杰森紧绷的额角略显放松，年长者开口道：“是的。”  
“他是你的——”  
“并不是。”  
“好吧，”迪克歪了歪脑袋，他们都在寻找一个能够开启谈话的合适方法——不过鉴于现在的状况怎么看都不能更糟了，直接开诚布公可能是仅剩的选择：“对不起。”他咬着嘴唇嘟囔道，上头的伤口还没愈合。  
杰森挑眉：“你说什么？”  
“你告诉过我地下室是不能去的，我没听，或者压根忘记了，这没什么区别。”一旦开了口，迪克便鼓着勇气心一横把所有的憋着的话都说了：“谁都不喜欢被他人窥探隐私，还是在最差的时机下。所以，抱歉……是我太鲁莽了。我惹你生气了吗？”  
“我很生气，格雷森。”杰森看似乎有些惊讶，虽然依然是不近人情的口吻，但在灯光下他的面廓柔和了些许：“你不计后果地干了件蠢事。对你我来说都很糟。”  
迪克急切道：“等等，我必须先声明，我对这种……呃，这类事情没有任何偏见。我没那么无知——我明白有部分人的性兴奋点比较特殊，这也不意味着它们是异常的。何况那人看上去并没有真正被你伤害。”他以一种诚挚而笃定的语气补充道：“我不认为你会故意伤害任何人。”  
“小子，你又了解我什么？”男人戏谑着说。  
“我或许确实不，但我想那么做，”迪克深深吸了口气：“据我所知你一直在保护别人。从以前——到现在，”他停顿了一下，忽然感觉酸涩的泪意上涌，堵住了嗓子，他抱膝蜷坐着的样子就好像始终难以汲取足够的安全感，在杰森真正出声认可他之前，他不得不用这种方式维持自我保护：“包括我。”  
“我难以理解你说的话。”杰森干巴巴地说。  
“今天又是六月十七号了，”迪克自顾自絮絮叨叨地说着，紧蹙双眉盯着自己膝盖上缠在一起的手指：“抱歉，杰森，我真的努力过了，但还是没能记起所有的事。所以我无法明确地告诉你当年在拉斯维加斯见到你破门而入时，我是怎样从恐惧中被解救了。不过我猜我能揣摩个大概，因为——直到现在你还是能给我类似的感觉。我想可能正为什么在你身边我总是感到安心——”  
“迪克！”低沉的咆哮打断了他。  
“呃，是！”迪克吓了一跳，下意识地后缩着。然后他听到了杰森上前的跨步声，直到面前停下：“你从哪儿知道这些事的？谁告诉你的！？”男人的声音听上去愤怒而尖锐。  
迪克用手肘遮着脸：“没人告诉我！”他呜咽道：“我只是看了一份该死的关于617事件的报纸——还有我那坨乱糟糟的梦境！我一直被人瞒着，我这一生都是这样被人瞒着的！我除了自己记起来又有什么办法？压根没人相信我能真正迈过去——”  
“该死。”杰森低咒了一声，下一秒他的手腕就被人捏住了，男孩慌乱的面孔被迫暴露在空气中，他难过地挣扎起来，试图重新抱住膝盖或者别的什么。  
“别动，格雷森。”杰森严肃地命令道，他用的力气不大却如此不容违抗，并带着坚定的耐心：“看着我，我在这儿。”  
迪克终于安静下来，他睁着眼睛抬头，落入一双深邃沉稳的蓝色双眸。  
“深呼吸。”杰森半跪在沙发前，松开手却并没有抽身离去，而是转而用手掌包裹住男孩的双手，似乎想防止他误伤自己。  
迪克听到自己急促不安的喘息和重如擂鼓的心跳以一种规则的节律逐渐平稳，蹭在手背上的泪痕此刻却像灼伤一样在杰森的掌心中发烫。  
“我并非有意恐吓你，抱歉。”杰森与他平视着：“但这事对我来说同样重要。”  
迪克委屈地说：“你也不肯告诉我，对不？就算你早就认出我了。”  
此刻杰森的面部神情简直能称得上温柔——迪克未见过杰森露出这样的表情，不再咄咄逼人也不再傲慢指使，他意识到这世界上也有这个男人无法招架的事物，而自己竟然恰好是其中一部分——这种感觉，简直无比奇妙。  
“迪克，”杰森无声地叹了口气：“放手甩脱是最轻松的活法，你本可以那么做的。”  
“如果这意味着我也必须要甩开你，忘记你对我做过的一切——我宁愿那场糟糕的梦永远不要消失。”迪克抽出手掌，隔着衣料伸手抚摸杰森右臂和肩背上凹凸不平的疤痕——男人在他触碰到自己时整块肌肉绷紧僵硬并本能想挪开，但片刻后终是选择保持原来的姿势。迪克听到杰森的呼吸有稍许粗重。  
“这是当年救我时候留下的吗？”迪克靠上前，整个人近乎倚近杰森的双臂中，男人垂下眼眸，任由他这样做着。过去那么多年很少有人能若无其事地离他那么近却不触发他的生理抗拒和自卫意识。  
“你可能不太清楚自己在说什么。”杰森的声音有点沙哑：“但是的，那是场难以控制的火灾。”

杰森把十一岁男孩从房间里救出来时已经被大火包围了——由于是第二次重复进入现场，恶劣的火情令他别无选择。怀中男孩惊恐绝望地拼死拽着他的衣袖，仿佛他是全世界唯一能够护他安全的存在。那一刻杰森就知道他将不惜任何代价地去成全这份刻入骨髓信任。  
事实证明他确实做到了。  
于是在漫长的十二年后，那个被他救出来的男孩坐在他跟前，两人的距离不足三英寸。  
“我想这一切必定都是有意义的。”迪克喃喃着，双手带着鲜活的温度和生命力，有序而怜爱地轻抚他那些早已死去的皮肤组织——杰森从未如此清楚感受到他过去几乎用生命换得的一切是何等珍贵，一股难以言喻的情绪在他内心膨胀开来，化为超越情欲的冲动。  
“是啊，这最好真有点什么该死的意义。”杰森抬起胳膊将迪克搂进怀中——就好像当年一样，他被汹涌燃烧的火焰包围，压根无法顾及世界上其他任何事，唯有臂中的这具身躯同他紧密相连。  
片刻后他感到男孩轻轻挣脱了禁锢，迪克抬起头接着直视他，鼻尖皱了起来。  
“你肯定不知道你其实救了我两次。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我本来根本没法缓过来的——在看到那份报纸后我只觉得很恐慌，就像原本好好走着路面突然一脚踏空了。”男孩长长的睫毛半垂着，面颊微红：“直到我意识到那个梦如果是真实的，那最后出现的白刘海男人也是真实的。所以我才能从哥谭赶回来，心平气和地坐在这儿和你聊过去的事。你如果想承认，那这就是意义了，你带我的安全感让我保持清醒。”  
“这就是你十二点出现在海文的原因？”杰森苦笑了一声：“你可真是——”  
“我什么？”迪克撅起嘴，很棒，他已经没有半点儿之前慌乱无措的样子了。或许这才是理查德·格雷森原本的模样。  
杰森知道这时候所有言语都显得毫无力量，他用粗糙的拇指抚了抚男孩嘴唇上的一道小小的伤口，然后略微倾身吻住了那块地方。


	24. Chapter 24

这些年来杰森陆陆续续有过不少床伴。圈内人玩乐居多，偶也不乏普通的一夜情。他平素严厉自持，工作风险又极高，至少在纯粹的性爱和性癖上完全没打算亏待自己——他甚至为了方便来往“秘事”和尽情享乐专程在布鲁德海文买了别墅并修建了应有尽有的BDSM地牢。这也是为什么杰森会和桑托斯维持那么久的关系——对方本就是干这一行的，双方能明码标价地各取所需。总得来说他更倾向于和年龄相差不太大，又懂得规矩和风险，不会有额外纠缠的对象上床。  
但杰森早已不记得上一回和他人认真投入一个吻是什么时候的事儿了……他甚至开始怀疑是否有过那种时光。  
眼下他无比耐心地吮吸着迪克·格雷森饱满的下唇，男孩因刺激和疼痛发出的小声喘息。杰森则并不急着侵占和攻略，享受着对方因为他的给予而产生的每一个微小反应——他不得不承认他或许早就在渴望这一刻了，以至于真正来临的时候所有欲望化为轻柔无尽的满足如流水般淌过心胸，他需要放慢节奏，再慢一点，以确保这一切建立在足够真实和深刻的感官之上。  
他不想给彼此留下一个粗鲁急迫的初接触。对于他和格雷森来说，漫长的时间从来无法成为真正的问题。  
迪克半阖着眼睛，在杰森的缠绵的叩动下张开双唇，直到对方的舌头灵活地钻进嘴里，他溢出一声近乎叹息的呻吟后迅速热情地回应起来，显然十分沉湎于此。杰森宽厚的手掌有力托在迪克的后颈，确认他同自己几无缝隙地紧紧相贴，男孩的口腔温热柔软，毫无保留地任由年长者在其中游移着扫掠过每一个角落。  
两人直到最后一分氧气耗尽前一秒才结束这个长吻。分开前迪克还依依不舍地轻咬了一下杰森的舌尖。  
“吻技不错，”杰森调整呼吸露出一个笑容，手指轻柔着男孩的太阳穴：“有没有人说过你有点口欲期滞留？”  
迪克还未从热吻的余韵中脱出，眼角湿漉漉地喘着气瞪着杰森，双眉严肃地微蹙，似乎在评估这令人晕头转向的现状。  
“怎么了？”杰森挑眉。  
迪克明亮的蓝色双眸中瞳孔收缩着，只是沉默不语，房间中两人的呼吸声交错，他们靠得很近，但迪克有意维持着距离以便能够看清杰森的脸。下一秒他忽然再次张开双臂结结实实地搂住杰森，轻吻不断地落在男人的脸侧和耳鬓。  
“天呐，这绝不是个梦，对吧？你就在这儿。”杰森听到男孩这样含糊地在他皮肤上方嘀咕着，带起一阵浅浅的麻痒。年长者闻言一愣，面上掠过一丝愧然的痛苦，他的左手以一种极端占有欲的方式环着迪克的身体，而右手则缓慢地覆上男孩的胸口。  
隔着薄薄的布料，他感到一颗心脏在手掌下有力、规律地跳动着，这让杰森认为被救赎，而在经历过这么多年的冷漠怀疑和自我中心后，他从未意识到自己还能拥有这种机会。  
迪克是如此年轻鲜活、跃跃欲试、无所保留而又不循逻辑。他的行为随心跳脱难以被预测，感情却一派赤裸直接，仿佛生怕他人感受不到他蓬勃的爱意和怜惜。这和杰森一向的偏好和习惯完全背道而驰。  
有史以来头一遭，杰森觉得和某个人一同尝试着建立或经历一些未知的事物也没想象中那么糟糕透顶，鉴于他已经该死地快四十岁了——但和迪克在一起，他仍然必须做好时时刻刻被挑起新鲜感的准备。  
现在杰森打算回报对方一些同等美妙的东西。

当杰森的手沿着迪克的胸膛一路往下，滑过男孩意外结实的腹肌，探进他的牛仔裤边缘的时候，杰森感到圈在脖子上的手臂僵了一下，下一刻比之前更紧张地搂着自己，但他并没有被拒绝。  
杰森在迪克背后从容地笑了一下，右手灵活地解开了裤子皮带，左手撩开迪克的T恤沿着他光滑的后背上下抚摸。  
迪克绷着背脊发出了一声闷哼。杰森知道自己的手掌因多年训练和持枪布满老茧，对于很少被直接触碰的背部来说无疑是一种全新刺激——和自己不同，迪克的皮肤年轻完整，没有一点瑕疵和伤痕，简直宛如一件精心保存的艺术品。杰森漫不经心地用指尖擦过男孩敏感的骨盆时，正想象着这块形状美丽的背部布满赤色鞭痕的绝美画面。  
——一股近年来已鲜少出现的强烈冲动从心底最沉寂的角落炸裂开来，杰森的眸色变深了，他漫长而无声地呼了口气以保持呼吸稳定，手指继续向下探索。  
“哦！天！”下体被包裹时迪克尖叫了起来，杰森的轻笑让他瞬间面孔涨得通红。  
“一个吻就让你半勃起了？”男人的吐息就在耳廓旁：“有那么舒服吗？”  
“……闭嘴啦！”迪克恼怒地嘟哝着，他的短裤被拉开了，杰森的手掌像把弄玩具一样抚弄他半硬的阴茎，极具技巧性地用拇指刮过铃口，微疼中带着一阵阵电流般的快感迅速贯穿了他的脊椎，男孩忍不住闭眼呻吟起来，感受着对方用近乎折磨的节奏将他逐渐推向混乱的边缘。  
迪克并不害怕——即便杰森在各方面都远远压制着他，而半个小时前他才发现了对方鲜为人知的特殊性癖，可这都不是问题。他甚至有点期待接下来发生的一切。他知道杰森永远不会真正用压倒性的力量伤害自己。  
当杰森的手离开他的身体时迪克已经完全勃起了，阴茎涨得发疼，顶端甚至开始分泌前液，他的整个身心都在等待一次彻底的释放，杰森的离去让他在被爱抚的沉溺中被迫醒来，男孩疑惑而愤怒地松开手臂往下身摸去，手腕却被一把拉住了。  
迪克挺直背脊抗议地瞪着杰森，男人脸上的神情令他丝毫无法发出任何抱怨——杰森在微笑，带着挑弄和神秘的味道。  
“今天带你玩点儿别的。”杰森说完猛地站起身，一边一把拉下迪克的裤子——迪克因为这个动作惊呼着仰面倒在沙发上，两腿高高翘起，阴茎一抽一抽地立在半空，男人另一只手按在嘴角打了个呼哨，立刻一阵急促的脚步从远至近飞奔而来，迪克满脸通红地在狼犬出现在起居室的前一秒捂住了下半身。  
杰森居然还颇有余裕地挠了挠小红帽的耳背，又向她打了个手势：“去把那个取来。”  
迪克正迷惑着，短短几十秒的功夫，小红帽叼着一个精巧的小皮箱再次出现在沙发边，杰森揉了揉她的脖颈以示奖励，马犬心满意足地回到二楼去了。  
“这是什么？”迪克满心好奇侧过头，好像全然忘记自己的半身被扒了个精光。他看着杰森打开了皮箱——里面露出了一整套规格精致的BDSM道具。  
“哇，靠！”迪克不可置信地叫了起来：“你居然训练她给你取性爱玩具！”他喊完忽然意识到了什么，闭上嘴有些紧张地往沙发里缩瑟了一下。  
“相信我，她叼过的比这难以想象的东西多得去了，而你不会想知道的。”杰森完全看透了他，俯身又给了男孩一个安抚性的吻：“放心，小子，我不会强迫你用这些。这个圈子讲究双方自愿原则。我只是需要箱子里的润滑剂，我不想让你不舒服。”  
说完，一片冰凉湿润的触感落上了迪克的臀部，流进臀缝里，紧接着又是那根令他又爱又恨的手指。  
迪克终于后知后觉地明白过来杰森想要干什么了。


	25. Chapter 25

“所以你以前有这种经验吗？”当杰森一条腿撑在昂贵的真皮沙发面上，壮硕的身躯思索着俯视他时，迪克正因为一根在自己屁股里进进出出的手指而不住地喘息。对方投在他身上的阴影造就了一个地牢，让他无处遁逃。  
“……什、什么？”迪克在两次连续的呼吸间挤出几个音节，头靠在沙发扶手上，脸紧紧皱着，难以分辨是因为痛苦还是欢愉，抑或两者都有。他每次想要去安抚勃起的阴茎，杰森就不容抗拒地阻止他。  
“嘘——嘘——有我在不会有事的，”杰森这样告诉他：“你应该好好享受这一次，不会让你失望。”  
然后男人用牛仔裤皮带将他的双手捆缚起来——绑得并不紧，甚至没有挤压到他，但仍令迪克感到难以动弹，他无助地屈起双肘放在胸口，身躯其余部位的行动自由被束缚后，他所有的依托只剩下来自杰森的全部引导，男孩的蓝眼中逐渐漫起水汽。  
“用后面。当然。”杰森勾起唇角，另一只空闲的手在T恤下玩弄着迪克的乳尖：“你没发现你有个漂亮无比的小屁股吗？我可不觉得我是第一个发现它价值的人。”  
迪克皱眉抿着嘴唇，因为杰森关于自己屁股的发言而面目羞涩：“有、有一次。和前女友。”他含糊地咬字：“但……并没有很顺利。”  
科莉安妲和迪克相识于格斗道场的擂台，迪克擅长马伽术，而科莉则以卡利见长。在迪克丰富的情史中，科莉也是最有趣奔放和特立独行的一个，这个姑娘强势性感，对外界的眼光毫不介意，做一切她跃跃欲试的事。也正因为如此，和科莉的关系也是迪克维持得最久的一段——虽然他们终究还是以分手告终，但他们至今仍然是很好的朋友。  
科莉形容迪克是一艘漂泊不定的帆船，甚至有些惶惶不可终日。他似乎永远生活在无法得到更多乐趣、新鲜感、刺激和冒险的恐慌中，所以他总是不停地奔跑着追逐着一些外人看来不可理喻的东西。他难以驻足，一直都在岛和岛的路途中，一旦到达就会立刻奔赴下一个目标。  
“噢迪克，你早晚有一天会需要一个能够让你停泊的港湾，否则你会把自己弄垮的，你会沉入海底。”科莉在分手时这样说道：“我无法做到，希望有人可以给予你真正需求的。”  
自那之后迪克一直在思考，他到底真正需求些什么？

“哦，你有个非常有个性的前任，但缺乏技术性指导。”杰森饶有趣味地抬了抬眉毛，若有所思：“所以你虽然性向摇摆，却从没和男人在一起过。”  
迪克怒瞪他，谴责年长者的恶趣味。  
而杰森笑了——一贯漠然的他今晚似乎特别愿意因迪克而笑，男孩的每一个细微的表情和动作都能引发他内心的波荡，他觉得自己似乎因他而变得年轻——年轻到值得幻想去投入一场愚蠢至极的所谓恋爱关系。  
那可是不可能发生的，对吧？  
“就是这儿了，小鬼。”杰森说着，在开拓探索中定位了迪克的前列腺，弯起食指有力地碾上了那个凸起，迪克整个人几乎从沙发上弓身弹了起来，剧烈的刺激反而让他把高声惊叫全部卡在了喉咙里，最后化作断断续续的喘息从嘴角溢了出来。  
“潜力无限。”杰森眯眼评价道，他的左手离开迪克被抚摸拉扯得有些红肿的乳头，强硬地将他按在沙发上——下一秒，他施然地又探入一根手指，开始以一种更频繁、更有节奏以及更迅猛的方式操弄迪克的后穴，双指交错地每一下都精准地压过敏感点。  
可怜的男孩看上去几乎呼吸都被扼断了——他整个人都被狂风暴雨般的快感所卷席，宛如被海浪抛上了半空，又失重坠落，然后再被抛起。迪克面颊通红地紧闭双眼，显然从未经受过那么强烈的感官冲击，他的胸脯剧烈起伏，却是深深浅浅，双膝弯起，阴茎紧贴着他的小腹不住颤动着。  
“杰——”他在窒息中喊道。  
杰森抬起左手，伸出两根手指撬开迪克的牙关探了进去，沉稳地命令道：“保持呼吸。”  
就和他想的一样，迪克的唇舌立刻缠上了他的指尖，婴儿般痴迷地吮吸起来。分散嘴部注意力成功解救了他的过呼吸，肺部重新收纳空气，迪克一边专注于舔舐入侵口唇的异物，一边漏出美妙忘我的呻吟——男孩可能有个不太完整的童年——杰森盯着迪克漂亮抖动的睫毛沉思着，他知道他的亲生母亲走得很早，这可能是他复发口欲期滞留的原因之一。  
——这男孩在寻找一个真正令他安心和感到安全的地方，然后来摆放他赤诚的爱意。  
鉴于迪克至今为止的人生经历，杰森认为这并不使他惊讶。命运对迪克并不优待，甚至可以说隐含残酷。或许布鲁斯·韦恩的出现弥补了很大的一部分，但也同时掩盖和忽略了迪克真正渴望的东西——当你有一个亿万富翁养父的时候，在他人看来其他的小情绪似乎就会显得过于矫揉造作了。  
讽刺的是，这也正是杰森会和迪克重逢的原因，布鲁斯雇佣了他，只因为他认为他的养子这辈子都需要活在他人的精心呵护之下。  
“有趣。”杰森喃喃道。这就是迪克·格雷森，坚强又脆弱，天真又复杂，幸福又不幸，在雀跃中寻找安顿，在玻璃罩中描述外界，在希望下深含绝望，一个无比矛盾的、美丽惊人的小东西。  
——他竟和十二年前杰森见他的时候毫无变化。

迪克的嘴部动作突然停止了，杰森感觉到括约肌骤然绞紧了他的双指，男孩整个下身的肌肉开始小幅痉挛，整个性器都被前液沾得闪闪发亮。  
还差一点儿。  
杰森抽出手指的时候迪克睁开了眼睛，以一种茫然失措而泫然欲泣的眼神望着他，嘴里不住地咕哝着什么。大概是在短短十几分钟内第二次被杰森扼断在高潮临界而诅咒他。  
杰森近乎欣赏着打量男孩坠落悬崖时混乱不堪的表情，那张美丽的面孔被沾染了情欲渴求的颜色，不满、索取、毫无旁骛，以及发自胸腔的咆哮。他自己也下体发硬绷在裤子布料中，但没问题。作为一个肉体施虐者和精神掌控者，多年来杰森习惯于展现惊人的意志和耐心，而此刻有着比自我释放更加吸引他、令他愉悦的东西。  
“宝贝，这就是你今晚惹恼我的惩罚。”杰森平静地低声告知，穿过迪克的膝关节将他的大腿压向下腹，全部臀部暴露在空气中。男人并指扬起右臂利落地落下——啪——手掌接触男孩的臀肉发出一记脆响。  
迪克完全被打蒙了，他瞪大眼睛，呼吸停滞片刻，双手在皮下挣扎着发出一声被撕裂的惊喘。可他被固定在沙发扶手和杰森强壮的胳膊间无路可逃。  
“……不！”迪克身体扭动着泣道， 但阴茎没有因突来的疼痛而丝毫疲软，他徘徊在激浪的边缘。  
“就是这样。”  
杰森没有停顿，接着手起掌落，每一下都精准巧妙地击在全新的地方，第四掌离开时杰森的指尖刮过迪克的会阴部，男孩毫无预兆地浑身剧烈抽搐了一下，两秒后一股股精液从顶端断断续续地喷出，洒落在T恤上。  
“好孩子。”杰森立刻松开迪克的手腕，蹲下身搂过还沉浸在高潮余韵中的身躯，柔和地亲吻他的鬓角和耳廓：“你太棒了。”  
迪克像一只受伤的幼犬，钻在他的怀中不住地呜咽着。但整个人都松软、脆弱而坦诚，仿佛正进行一场短暂而安宁的停泊。  
他累坏了。


	26. Chapter 26

杰森在浴室待了很久才出来。  
他在淋浴下撸动自己的时候一边在思考——当然他并不会后悔他和迪克之间发生的一切，他从来不是那种性格。并且他也难得想不带任何其他成分，单纯地和迪克来上一发，嘴巴或者后面，哪儿都行，只要是那个男孩。他想感受他神迹般的肉体。  
不过迪克今晚实在太疲惫了，他需要的只是一场能让他彻底放松的发泄和至少八小时以上的充足睡眠。杰森总擅长给人欢愉，只是形式有所差别。  
但这并不意味着他不会替之后的事做考虑，多年来他早已习惯于将一切计划周全，以便于各种突发状况来临时不至于难以应对。之前他和罗伊说过要将迪克尽快推离身边，但现在看来这么做的理由也无法成立——那男孩对他的感情灼目到难以忽视，杰森意识到在今晚过后，他要拒绝迪克而不造成伤害几乎是不可能的。  
这绝非他本意——但把所有事都搞成一团混乱也同样不是。  
他会面对太多的问题，而其中大多数是迪克无法想象到的。他该死的性癖，高危的工作，未被人踏足过的私人生活，以及隐瞒着迪克的一些事——那孩子绝不会想知道他们的见面是一场被精心设计的交易，毫无疑问，那份独立漂亮的小骄傲将被击得粉碎——噢，也许未来某天他还要面对布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩。  
杰森不认为迪克能够从任何正常途径得知自己的身份和经历——他的履历很特殊，某种意义上是非公开记录，因为他曾替这个国家干了一些不太见光的活。他只要多花三秒钟时间想一想，就能猜到迪克消息的来源。  
以经验和身份压制一个年轻女孩不是杰森乐意的选择，但他明白他会在必要时候和芭芭拉·戈登谈上一谈。

过去两周在墨西哥，有一半时间杰森是在生死线上度过的——当他带着手下护卫那个出手阔绰的秃头富豪穿过塔毛里帕斯的毒贩火线时，肾上腺素洗刷着每一条神经让他无暇他顾——这就是杰森确认生命的方式之一，但一旦身体确认周遭的安全，空虚就如潮水般反噬了他。他的本能渴求着某种发泄或者精神抚慰，男孩明亮的面孔总是在这种时候出现在脑海中，杰森不确定这究竟是安抚还是催化。  
回程中他向罗伊确认了迪克的状况——对方在大都会，杰森想起来他提过要去见一个编辑，他知道迪克不会甩下小红帽在外留宿。然而他在落地后，迪克却告诉他自己将在哥谭过夜，他们将无法见面。  
杰森躺在别墅浴缸里，意识到最困扰他的并不是死亡的威胁或奔波的劳顿。于是他拨通了桑托斯的电话。  
现在看来，这险些成为他这辈子做的最糟的决定之一。迪克的存在让他变得视野狭窄而鲁莽粗心，仿佛他又回到了愚蠢的二十岁——满腔怒火又一无所有。  
高潮来临伴着从骶骨传来牵扯的钝痛，没有所期待的满足感，生理眩晕在片刻后消退了。热水溅在身上却像隔着一层厚厚的玻璃板，自从重度烧伤后他的整块背部就丧失了绝大多数感官，汗腺全部坏死，结缔组织增生导致触觉迟钝，只有季节性的麻痒令他无法彻底忽视身体被破坏的事实。  
杰森单臂撑着冰冷的浴室壁砖，垂着脑袋尽可能长地呼出肺部的气体。  
——他大概也需要一些休息。

事实证明迪克·格雷森永远不会安安分分地待上哪怕十分钟。当杰森带着干净的湿毛巾回到起居室的时候，他简直难以说服自己接受看到的画面。  
迪克还在那张带给他无比快乐的单人沙发上，看样子男孩曾试图穿回他的牛仔裤但失败了，现在那条裤子皱巴巴地卡在他的腿弯处——他正跪趴着，脑袋垂在茶几后面，高高撅起他那浑圆挺翘又光裸的小屁股，上面还带着润滑液的光泽和一片泛红的掌痕。  
有时候，他的自洽自如程度真是令人震惊。  
杰森第一反应是他在浴室的手部工作可能要白费了，但他也十分确定这个姿势令某些液体亲密无间地蹭在真皮沙发表面，可能已经渗了进去——一想到这个，杰森浑身的洁癖汗毛都竖了起来，老天，他发誓他还挺中意这张沙发的。  
“你在干什么？”杰森走过去，用沙哑的声音问道。  
“噢，嗯。”男孩的脑袋还埋着，但杰森很快发现他在做什么了——迪克在翻动那只皮箱，此刻他正举着一条麂皮散尾鞭，指尖捏住鞭尾好奇地抚摸着。  
“迪克。”杰森靠近他。  
男孩抬起头来，因为血流倒涌的关系双颊红彤彤地，他一见到杰森的脸就开始抱怨：“我的屁股好痛。”  
杰森软了口气，蹲下来用手指梳理他被汗水打湿的黑发：“我保证这只会持续到你睡眠结束，我给你的床加几个软垫。现在放下那条鞭子，让我帮你清理一下。”  
迪克眨了眨他那对蓝宝石一样的眼睛，眼角还凝着一些泪痕，杰森心中毫无预兆地响起警报。  
“这个，”他挥了挥手里的散尾鞭——这种东西一般都是特质的，手工，昂贵，极其精致：“打起来会比你的手掌更痛吗？”  
杰森发现他有点难以猜透接下来的对话走向：“那要看怎么使用它了。一般来说，鞭子比手掌更容易聚集力度。”  
迪克的下巴垫着杰森的胳膊，垂着眼睑鼻翼微微翕动，似乎在思索一个很慎重的话题，以至于杰森无法轻易将他的发言以玩笑带过。  
“杰森，”男孩没有看他，舌尖缓慢地舔过下唇，他因疲惫而嗓音发闷：“你想试试看把它们用在我身上吗？”

什么？  
噢，上帝。见鬼。  
此刻警报声已经完全拉响了，不再断断续续，而是以刺耳的分贝尖锐地盘旋在杰森的大脑中，令他几乎听不到外界真实的声音。他在经历一个错误，而他的回答或许会让这个错误难以挽回。  
“你累了，小子，你不知道你在说什么。”杰森轻描淡写地说：“这不是一个适合现在讨论的话题。”  
这句话触怒了迪克，他从杰森肩膀上竖起身子——即便他还光着下半身，屁股不能接触任何坚硬物体，但依然无损于他将委屈的怒火投向眼前的男人：“别总拿我当孩子看！我已经二十三岁了，我为我说的每一句话负责。”在意识到杰森沉默的面孔上流出的悲伤，他放低了声音，这不是他想见到的，他只想让他感到更加地放松和快乐：“不，我没在开玩笑。杰森，永远不会在这种事上。”  
杰森回报以更慎重的口吻：“迪克，即便是我也不会勉强任何没有相关兴趣的人尝试BDSM，它甚至不算情趣——真正的训诫和几下掌击完全是两个概念。如果你仅仅出于好奇——”  
“求你听我说完，”迪克接下来的语速加快了，黑发盖住了眼眸，声线微微颤抖，但充满了坚定和平静：“杰，是我改变了你的人生轨迹——别否认这个，你为救我而重伤离开了特警队，我知道那些曾对你有多重要。该死我竟然这么多年来都忘了你。”  
“别。别把事情搞得更复杂。”杰森怪异地叹息：“格雷森你他妈的是以怜悯为食的吗？”  
“我不是。”迪克困扰地回答——这男孩就是个坦诚的奇迹，他令杰森难以招架：“我——”他伸手抚过男人结实的右臂肩膀，但他们都知道那儿死去了一块：“我很想知道这有多疼，杰森。我想去了解，去感受——我想体验你曾经体验过的一切——哪怕只有小小的一部分也可以。”  
杰森无声倒抽了一口气。  
“我想为你试试，”迪克直视着他，眼底是一片熊熊燃烧的蓝海，他近乎耳语地悄声问道：“我改变了你的人生，你难道一点都不想从我身上讨回点什么吗？”

杰森·托德发现他大错特错了。  
这绝不是怜悯那种高高在上虚无缥缈的东西。  
——这孩子是个天生的殉道者。他天杀的早该知道的。  
每一个充满力量的受虐者都是殉道者和精神圣者。他们通过疼痛和束缚殉道来追求精神上的愉悦和满足，并同时将此快乐慷慨地赐予施虐者和主。  
可问题是，杰森值得他如此虔诚地对待吗？


	27. Chapter 27

迪克·格雷森真是场狂风骤雨。  
不到半小时前他还在杰森的臂膀下低吟啜泣，二十分钟后却以不可阻挡之势抛下一堆惊人的语言炸弹——并且杰森确信男孩并不清楚这些话会对他引以为傲的意志堡垒造成多少严重伤害。他仅凭直觉便在他心脏的缝隙处长驱直入，窥探和直面他始终讳莫如深的部分。那一块绝不美好，创伤累累，是疯狂过去遗留的丑陋疤痕。  
最糟糕的，他甚至还想他妈的热情拥抱那部分。  
这小子是只奇妙的本能生物，杰森很怀疑他能否在不被保护的情况下顺利成长——如果布鲁斯·韦恩没有那么做的话——迪克看上去随时随地能为他人奉献自己的全部，这个认知足以让杰森感到烦躁不安。  
在杰森以沉默单方面结束交谈并替他清理身体的时候，迪克迅速在沙发上睡着了，杰森这才记起男孩早就该透支了全部的精力——但他还是坚持到他洗完澡，倾诉了他想表达的一切。  
好像一秒都不愿意多等。  
“你压根想象不到自己到底有多不可思议，对吧？”杰森一把扯下扔掉了那条碍事的牛仔裤，俯身把迪克抱起来，男孩在睡梦中猫一样缠上他的脖子，在起伏的呼噜间迷糊地嘟囔着什么。  
杰森的眼神沉静下来，他再次吻了吻迪克的嘴角，带着他一起往二楼走去。他在楼梯口驻足了片刻，几乎以一种习惯性的目光往楼下望去。  
月光从巨大落地窗隙落进屋内被切割为条状光影，将起居室框成一座鸟笼——只是那个鸟笼眼下空空荡荡，本该待在里头的知更鸟此刻正落在他的肩头甜蜜地小憩。  
这份信赖感令杰森喉咙发紧的同时也令他欲罢不能。

从过去到现在，杰森都不是有PTSD的那个，否则他早就在多年前就被彻底压垮了。但这不意味着他不会被发生在身上该死的每一件破事影响，正是那些东西塑造了今日的杰森·托德。在他学会保持自我不被摧毁的过程中，他极力避免工作之外过于亲密的人际关系。罗伊·哈珀是那个不怕死的，他几乎就踩在杰森的触发线上，但即便是他也会在杰森忍耐爆发前适时撤退，保证留他足够的私人空间。  
——但迪克完全不同。  
在杰森回过神来前那男孩就已如一阵清风介入了他的生命——最不幸的这一切或许早在十二年前就发生了——甚至杰森还无法为此抱怨。不得不说这是一场略带冒险的尝试，于杰森于那个男孩来说都是一样。  
迪克可能会在愚莽探索的过程中被撕碎，杰森则会面临失去部分掌控的威胁——而他很清楚自己通常是怎么处理这部分威胁的。  
但至少目前他们都完好地幸存了——当一个男孩亲昵地往他的脖子里喷出温暖的呼吸的时候，杰森获得了多年来第一次足以让他暂时忽略心中怒火的平静。

杰森在客卧逗留了不到三十秒。  
这里已经被完全沾染上了迪克的印记，整座冰凉的别墅只有这个房间变得格外具有人情味。虽然杰森有富余的寝具，可迪克还是买了他自己喜欢的四件套——杰森很难理解蓝色布面上黄底红字的S花纹究竟有什么审美价值。床头柜搁着半杯浑浊的综合果汁和几根纠缠的数据线，两本旧书摊在枕头旁边，上面被人用笔划过，空白处还做了一些读书笔记。迪克带回来没有来得及整理的旧电脑包陷在他乱糟糟的被褥里。几件T恤和裤子从床边的椅背上半垂着——大多沾着熟悉的棕色短毛。  
正常情况下，这个画面本应该给杰森带来高度不适直到迫使一切恢复整洁——自小的贫穷经历让杰森对混乱带来的疾病深怀厌恶，这意味着额外的医药开销甚至死亡。但这个房间里无疑充满了迪克的气息——新鲜、愉快、温和、诱人，就像一株雨后的留兰香。即使他和杰森共用着柔顺剂和同个牌子的洗发水，他依然有十万种方法把他触摸过的每一件事物打上名为理查德·格雷森的印记。  
杰森微叹了口气，转身朝自己的卧室走去。  
小红帽蜷缩在床脚，听到主人跨进房间时机敏地抬起头，杰森迅速给了她一个安静的指令，狼犬因嗅到了两个熟悉的味道而兴奋地晃起了尾巴。杰森轻柔地把男孩放在床垫上，又用两个软枕塞在他背后才拉上毯子。  
“好姑娘，照顾好他。”杰森命令之下，小红帽欢乐地踏了两步来到床中央，紧紧贴着迪克躺了下来。男孩喉咙里发出舒适的咕哝声，张开手臂搂住了狼犬毛茸茸的身体。  
杰森奖励性地揉了揉小红帽的后颈，另一只手拉开床头最下层的抽屉取走了里面的两样物品。但他的目光始终专注于床上深陷睡梦的男孩——迪克的神情看上去纯洁而安稳，口唇微微张开，浓密的睫毛一动不动地垂着，胸脯以相似的深度规律起伏，各种迹象都表明他没有陷在任何一场噩梦中。  
这就是杰森想要的，他意识到自己愿意付出任何代价，只为保证这一刻能够永远留存在迪克·格雷森的生命里。

“啊哈……你去哪儿了？”  
杰森从露台再次回到卧室的时候迪克醒着，但他并不清醒，只是努力克服困意半睁开眼睛去看立在床边的高大男人，左手一来一回地揉着小红帽的肚子，杰森的狗被他驯服得像身处天堂。  
“没事，”杰森低声说：“接着睡吧。”  
“唔嗯。”迪克一本正经地点点头，他推着小红帽往床沿挪了挪，又拍了拍身边的床铺，哼着鼻子命令道：“来，你也睡。”  
他几乎闭着眼睛认真说话的模样实在是太过好笑，杰森都没发现自己嘴角扬起的笑意。  
“你赢了，长官。”  
杰森摇摇头在迪克身侧和衣躺了下来，迪克背着他等了几秒，似乎被两人间隔的那几英寸距离带来的冷意惹恼了。他放开小红帽转身面向杰森，毫不客气地踹掉屁股后的抱枕往他怀里蹭了过去，直到胳膊以一个恰当满足的姿势搭在男人的腰间。  
“噢。”迪克忽然耸了耸鼻尖：“老天，你抽烟了——”  
杰森伸出手指缓慢抚着男孩颈后新生的碎发，终结了这段谈话：“闭嘴睡觉，格雷森。”  
“好吧。”男孩嘀咕了一句，额头紧靠着杰森的胸口让睡意再次淹没过他。  
十五分钟后，杰森也终于陷入睡眠。


	28. Chapter 28

“唔哇——它果然……嗯，还是很漂亮。”迪克一路都冲着副驾驶前挡的镜子打量着里面的自己——确切说，是打量自己脖子上多出来的那圈东西：“我得说，你的东西看上去都很昂贵。”  
杰森现在只要微微侧头一瞥，就能看到一条款式干净的皮革项圈松松地围着男孩的脖子，落在线条流畅的锁骨上侧——黑色的皮革很衬他独特的肤色，显出一种惊人蓬勃的性感。  
不，这当然不够。杰森默想，一条非定制的现成品对你来说显然还远不够好。  
杰森将视线投回前方，提醒他：“这不是饰物。”  
“知道，我知道啦。”迪克的指尖在皮革边缘来回摩挲，沉浸在雀跃的新鲜感中。今天他穿着一件纯棉的蓝白衬衫，柔软的材质轻快地贴在皮肤上，领口解开一个扣子。下身是一条卡其休闲裤，用腰带松松地卡在髂骨边缘。在杰森强硬的要求下，他出门前被迫用了一些定型喷雾打理微卷的黑发。男孩看上去就像高中里受欢迎的乖巧优等生——他不是橄榄球四分卫或篮球队长，但他对他人的吸引力不分性别和年龄——而衣领下若隐若现的项圈则将这一切蒙上另一层隐喻的色彩：“你说过它是张通行证。”  
“仅此而已。”杰森道。  
“我没那么无知，项圈在BDSM里的含义我还是很清楚的。”迪克啪地合上镜子扁了扁嘴角。  
“至少今天不是。”杰森又睨了男孩一眼：“我会在回程时候替你摘下来。”  
迪克从鼻腔里发出小小的嗯声，开始用手指一刻不停地拨弄安全带。  
“你在紧张吗？”  
“什么？才不！”迪克在座椅上猛地绷直了背脊：“是我自己要求去的，我为什么要紧张？”  
杰森好笑地没有指出他不曾停过的嘴巴和小动作：“我和你说的都记住了吗？”  
迪克翻翻白眼：“不要动任何东西，待在你身边不要乱跑，以及得到许可前不要和别人说话——得了，我又不是头一次泡吧的高中生。”他不满地撅起嘴：“但是，是的Daddy，我记住了。”  
“不听话的孩子是要被惩罚的。”杰森微微眯起眼睛：“如果你不想再让你的小屁股遭殃的话，格雷森。”  
这话显然让迪克回想起了近期的某些记忆，他的脸颊瞬间飞上两片红晕，并且在剩下的路程里紧紧闭着嘴，直到车子停在红线区一幢灰黑色的折衷主义建筑前。  
杰森在门口等了片刻，直到确认迪克从车里离开并跟上他的脚步。他不出声催促，也没有显出丝毫不耐。  
“进去了。”杰森推开那扇看上去颇显低调的窄门时，听到迪克在他身边小声地骂了一句，并一把拉住了他的外套衣袖。

来“秘事”是杰森的建议，这是一个试探性的折中方案，不过更坚持的是迪克。杰森并非没有犹豫过——他常理不会对一个彻头彻尾的圈外人出手——何况对方还是理查德·格雷森。他知道秘事一直都接手和调教新奴，但自从他养伤回到哥谭后就无意再搅和西恩尼斯的发财生意。  
可杰森太过解迪克了。这孩子几乎不会撒谎和掩盖真情，是一个表里如一的奇迹，而回应他的意愿是一份起码的尊重。  
——至少杰森是这么告诉自己的。  
秘事门内的接待厅少见地有着不少人，或站或坐窸窸窣窣地小声交谈。一个懒洋洋靠在一旁的青年头也不抬地朝杰森伸出涂着薄荷绿指甲油的手：“邀请函。”  
杰森沉声道：“没有邀请函和预定，但我不会待很久。”  
雷蒙德一个激灵抬起头：“红先生。”下一秒他迅速瞥到了半掩在杰森身后的男孩，下颌目瞪口呆地悬在半空。  
“噢，老天。”雷蒙德侧身给杰森让出通路时结结巴巴地说：“这是你的——你的——”  
杰森没有回答：“今天提供休息房间吗？”  
雷蒙德识趣地跟着话题：“你知道的，开放日惯例不营业。”但他又压低声音，只是从头到尾都没有从迪克脸上移开目光：“如果您和您的伴侣有需求，顶楼不会被打扰。”   
杰森点点头，结束话题从容地跨进门内。  
他们的到来显然也吸引了前厅所有的注意力，杰森感到迪克的手指紧紧嵌在他的手臂肌肉中，男孩几乎整个身体都贴在他背后，但仍然忍不住好奇地探头打量，嘴里不住地因那些特殊的内饰雕塑或着装各异的来客悄声抽着气。  
杰森不常来这种活动——确切说他近几年几乎不曾在任何BDSM派对或聚会上露面，他自小就没有在集体里寻求认同感和归属感的习惯，但由于他曾出场过几场西恩尼斯的情境表演，杰森知道他的名字和面孔在这里并不算陌生。  
穿过那些窃窃私语时杰森能感受到所有各怀心事的视线，显然也并不都是友好或单纯的惊奇，男人们赤裸裸的贪婪总是难以掩饰，尤其在这种每一方空气都为欲望而生的地方。某种意义上他在来之前就能预计到这种情况，这也正是他不是乐于为此效劳的原因之一。迪克清秀的外貌令他看上去比实际年龄更小，并身怀一种他本人毫无自觉的无辜气质。  
他是全新的，干净的，原始的，透明的，不加修饰，格格不入，绝不设防，迷人双目。就好像整个院子里最后一片不曾被任何污物沾染的雪地。  
杰森感受着在空间里与他相贴的体温，从男孩的手掌下将胳膊抽走，迪克发出了一声委屈的鼻音，直到杰森以一种安全和占有的姿势将他完全拉进怀里。  
“继续走。”杰森说。  
迪克满足地叹息着，将脸靠在他的肩侧。

“嘿，红？”  
一声粗粝的问候拉住了杰森的脚步，他在进入另一扇门前停下来转身，迪克感觉到搂住自己那条沉重的手臂肌肉绷紧了一瞬，就像他刚刚踏进人群中那刻表现出的傲慢而安静的标记欲。  
“道格。”杰森开口打招呼，他至少把语气中的不情不愿掩盖得不错。  
那是个满身纹身的彪形大汉，甚至比杰森还要高壮，发达的二头肌在布料下起伏着。浓密的棕色卷发让他看上去宛如一只活脱脱的棕熊。  
“瞧我看到了什么？我刚刚还在质疑我的眼睛，没想到果然是你。我们有多久没见了？”道格伸出手：“老板邀请你那么多次都被拒绝了，怎么今天——”他的眼神在迪克脸上掠过，很快意会地咧嘴笑道：“啧啧，大惊喜哈？这可爱的孩子是谁？圈里人？”  
杰森敷衍地握了握那只硕大的手掌：“说来话长，我只是带他来玩玩。”  
道格扬起一边眉毛：“你们……开放吗？他会很受欢迎的——难以置信的那种。”  
“不。”杰森尖利否决。  
“耶稣啊，”道格看上去更加惊讶了，脱口而出：“长期关系？你？”  
好吧，这个话题足以让在场的另两个人窒息了。  
迪克忽然觉得脖子上的项圈让人喘不过气来，而他第一次开始思考这个究竟适不适合自己以及来秘事是否是一个好主意了。他和杰森之间从没有过承诺，无论真假都没有，而且他能感到这对杰森来说是一份痛苦的奢侈品。他的视野排除了道格的影像，只有微微垂下眼睑，好像在候审一样等待被一个答案击倒。  
“我不知道这和你有什么关系。道格拉斯·蒙斯顿，”杰森慢吞吞地说：“确实是你在运营秘事，但不是他妈的踏进这儿的每一个奴都归你管——这事仅限于我和他，以后也不会改变。”  
“哇哦，嘿——嘿——我明白你的意思了，伙计。”道格摊开双臂：“你得到他，不愿意分享，了解。但我还是欢迎你来这儿，红。今天的表演不会让你和你的男孩失望的。”  
杰森轻哼表示知晓，姑且颔首后转身回到他原本的路线上。  
而迪克在门后角落飞快把男人扯下来吻了一下。


	29. Chapter 29

“老天，老天，杰，你看到刚刚那个了吗？”迪克欢乐地说着话，唇瓣在昏暗的光线下飞快开合：“我第一次见到全身胶衣！会难受吗？太神奇了他居然能顺畅呼吸。顺便角落里那孩子挽具上的铆钉链看上去好痛。墙壁上的雕塑是谁设计的？我得说有几个相当有味道对不？虽然盯久了会让人脸红，好吧，就一点。我还听说——”  
“迪克。”  
杰森确信他选择带男孩走楼梯通往地下室并不是为了听他唠叨的，只是他知道几乎所有人都会选择电梯。迪克看上去简直憋坏了，事实上他适应一个全新环境的速度足够惊人。一路上和进门前三分钟的紧张早就从他身上烟消云散，化为一种新奇过头的兴奋——只是看来无论什么都停不下他的嘴了。独处后杰森就松开了箍住男孩肩膀的手，只是来回抚摸他后颈的项圈。  
“什么？”格雷森在仿中世纪风格的石梯上小步跳着下楼，面色红润，他的帆布鞋底敲击在台阶界面上。  
“稍微安静会儿。”杰森听到自己的呼吸声回荡在双侧的石壁上。  
迪克停住脚步困惑地看着他，等到杰森走到比他更下一级的地方，两人身高几乎持平，迪克忽然伸出手臂圈住男人的脖子蹦到他身上。  
“格雷森。”他警告道，但还是稳住动作托起男孩整个身体的重量。  
迪克毛茸茸的脑袋懒洋洋地搭在在杰森肩头，就这么静静地待了一会又开始不安分了：“我说，你看到刚刚进门左手边的长发男人了吗？穿着皮裤和短马甲的那个。”  
“怎么了？”杰森接着往楼下走。  
“他的乳环很好看。”迪克悄声咬耳朵：“嗯。然后……我也想去穿一个。”  
“当然，不行。”杰森眼眸变得深暗，开口指令性的语气里没有半分商量余地：“你别想在得到许可前往身上任何地方戳出我不知道的洞。”  
“什么？为什么？”迪克扬起头，充满了失望和抗拒：“这是我自己的身体！”  
“你可以尽管试试。”  
“只有我才能决定我自己的事！”迪克听上去连声音都皱缩起来：“该死，你什么都不明白。”  
“事实上与之相反。”杰森平和的尾音都没拖长半分：“我仍不认为你每一秒都很清楚自己在做什么。”  
“放我下来。”寂静延续了几秒，迪克在杰森背后扭动起来，男人闻言松开手臂，只是在迪克落到楼梯上失去重心时扶了他一把。直到男孩越过他气冲冲地冲进地下室的门，杰森都没有出声拦他。

不过如他所料，迪克的火气到底没能延续太久——这主要取决于地下室此刻发生的事。整个空阔的特殊地牢比杰森的那间要更大上数倍，四个角落的立灯散发着晦暗不明的光，但这里明显比接待厅更有人望，也是秘事真正好戏进行的地方——大约数十人坐在均匀分布各处的卡座和沙发上，几个“兔女郎”打扮的男侍者端着托盘在缝隙里无声穿梭提供各类酒精饮品，天花板上垂落着装饰铁链。在地下室正中间是一块约三十英尺见方的舞台，被射光照亮而与周围昏暗的环境界限分明。  
舞台上正在举行一场特殊的情境表演——巨大的圣安德烈十字架前反绑着一个赤身裸体的男人，另一个则戴着面具手持一根特制的藤杖站在一侧——每隔数秒和十几秒不等，持杖者的藤杖就会带着速度和力度抽击在男人身上。  
杰森只消瞄上两眼就知道舞台上的主是圈中老手，他甚至隐隐能隔着面具猜出对方的大致身份——道格说得不错，那人技术相当纯熟，每一次落手的动作都从容不迫，杖击的位置和力度也足够精准却不会造成真正不可逆的伤害，但给予的疼痛却是丰沛饱满毫不含糊，宛如一颗熟透的毒苹果，诱人香味飘满了整片蠢蠢欲动的空间。  
杰森找到迪克的时候他正站在一个远离人群的角落里。杰森没有出声，而是站在离迪克半米开外的地方静静地观察他——男孩双眼望着正中舞台瞪得大大地，双手十指在胸前纠缠在一起，面孔浮现出一丝惊恐和不适。他半张着嘴，睫毛随着杖端破空尖啸，接触肉体的每一下而颤抖。  
“天呐。”迪克混乱地嘀咕道：“这是真家伙。”他窄而结实的背脊在棉衬衫下略带急促地上下起伏着，似乎是受到了不少的影响。这并不意外，超越常人的共情力并不总是美好的，只是这一点在此刻让他受到的精神刺激尤甚他人。  
杰森投射在男孩身上的眼神变得意味深长——他发现当大部分人注意力都集中在主那侧时，迪克的目光却牢牢锁在十字架前的奴身上。  
杖端高速运动突破音障发出的响声回荡在地牢中，随着背后凸起的红痕越来越密集，受虐者高高仰起头发出哀鸣，套在皮质束具中的双腕抖动又猛然绷紧，全身肌肉不住收缩着，但显然沉浸在疼痛遍布的极度欢愉中——某种意义上，他的全部世界凝结在一尾藤杖铺就的朝圣路上，他在那儿舞出令人陶醉的绮丽身姿。

看到迪克无意识中打算把指尖塞进嘴里啃咬的那刻杰森走了上去，从身后包裹住他并固定他的双腕。迪克局促不安的身体在僵硬后因闻到熟悉的气味而再次放松下来。男孩像一只猫一样抖了抖肩胛，杰森看到他的鬓角和颈后项圈下出了一层热腾腾的薄汗。  
“我想——”迪克平顺着呼吸刚准备开口，舞台上情境中的主忽然改变了动作，他拎起一旁的冰桶将里面的碎冰从受虐者肩上倾倒下来，低温同时血管收束的奇异体感令呻吟声高低响起，观看人群中也传来细微的骚动。过了片刻，待持杖者再次抬起胳膊后，杖笞的节奏频率加快了，更加密集的破空声夹杂着另一个男人越来越尖锐的喘息，直到最后两下藤杖精确地落在奴的臀下两侧，清脆的触击声停了下来。  
激浪已退，余波未止。  
——十字架前的男人就这样如若无人地站在那儿，双拳紧握一动不动维持一个姿势，双眼紧紧闭着，仿佛一个终于沐浴在神圣恩宠中的圣徒。  
四周一片寂静，须臾后爆发出一阵断断续续的掌声。  
杰森感到迪克安静地缩在自己怀中，他低头打量他，男孩的瞳孔在蓝色的虹膜中放大，面颊通红，满是震惊的脸上却弥漫着连他自己都未曾察觉的情难自禁。  
——在受到惊吓的表面之下，迪克·格雷森的眼神深处透出极其致命的好奇和痴迷，而在不知不觉中浮现出甜腻的情欲也同时沾染在杰森的皮肤上。  
男人用手掌遮住迪克流连的双眼，强硬地掰过他的肩膀将他带往出口。  
“走吧。”  
杰森嗓音喑哑地说。


	30. Chapter 30

“那个男人——”迪克并腿蜷在一张左高右低木凳的一头——秘事的地盘里只怕没几件正常意味的摆饰或家具——手里捧着一杯杰森塞给他的果汁，任何糖类在这时候都没什么坏处。比以往偏深稍许的眼睛还有些漂移不定，手指不停地在杯身上下滑动着：“嗯……他会没事的吧？”  
对面不足三英尺处年长者双膝交叠，视线落在男孩的小动作上：“杖笞的冲击力非常惊人，部分SM道具原型是过去的刑具——无法避免的组织肿胀、皮下淤血和持续疼痛，”杰森话音一转，口吻隐含安抚：“但表演者技术非常好，那个奴不会留下无法消除的伤害。所以没错，我确定他不会有事。”  
“好吧。”  
迪克松了口气，他脸侧和脖子上的红晕还未彻底消退，黑色项圈下的皮肤散发着令人口干舌燥的余热。  
“那不是游戏。”他磨咬着下唇。  
“显而易见。”杰森耐心地答道。  
迪克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他仍在消化十多分钟前看到的一切——今天的情境表演十分出彩，同时对一个从未在踏足过皮革圈的年轻人来说无疑是崭新强烈的精神冲击。这并不妨碍杰森意识到男孩在某方面有着一些非常特殊的天分。  
他们都需要谈谈。

“和你想象中的有区别吗？”杰森温和地问。  
“我在来之前也不是一无所知。”迪克呷了口果汁，双眉微微蹙起：“我可以说是了解了能找到的大部分东西。不过亲眼目睹的直观感受超越了所有理论表达——这很震撼、另类和偏执，同时也——很美，真的很美。”他歪头想了想：“其实我一直很明白这个，你知道我是做什么工作的。”  
“双方自愿认可的BDSM关系简单来说就是各取所需。”杰森说道：“疼痛和掌控是两者间不可割裂的联结。甚至连性都不是必要的，但原始的需求在这儿总是受到欢迎，相当一部分观众都会因此引起性欲。”  
迪克停止思绪的摇摆，转向杰森沉沉地望着他：“事实上我也看到了其中的那条线。”  
“什么？”  
“当一个人彻头彻尾地被另一个人完全掌控，舍弃任何自我保护的本能，这其中是难以想象的冒险。”迪克流露一丝不知从何而来的痛苦之色：“虽然我能理解这种失控也是快感来源的一部分，但也意味着当真正的伤害来临，一个身心都赤裸的人类是毫无抵抗之力的，所有一切都会变得轻易、诱人并失去制约。”  
迪克身上偶尔会闪现出超越他年纪的犀利和敏锐，杰森希望自己在被他绝大部分时候的纯粹烂漫所吸引时，也能常常记得这一点。他坦诚道：“岂止是危险，这也是我不会简单对你的好奇心松口的原因。这个圈发生过很多事，迪克，有些时候就和赌俄罗斯轮盘没什么区别。”  
“但他们还是愿意站到十字架前带上手箍。”  
杰森点头：“现在比我入圈时好上不少。那是一段混沌无比的时光。除了皮革圈本身的特殊性，‘大瘟疫’的阴影还没有完全散去。即便如此——总有人能幸存下来。”  
迪克垂下眼眸沉思了一会：“他们基托于什么？”喝空了杯里的果汁后，他开始用手掌不住地揉搓自己的额角。  
杰森盯着迪克没有立刻回答。年长者的目光深邃如海，仿佛涌动着万千不可被人窥探的情绪：“关系间的信赖。”  
他简洁地说。  
迪克抬起头，几乎每一次，他回报给杰森的永远都是相较之下更加有力、热烈、直白和宽容的东西：“所以你拥有每一个站在你身前的受虐者的信赖。”他轻声道：“你也从没有伤害过他们。”

杰森的呼吸一滞。他确实不曾，但与迪克所认为的相差甚远。  
——这绝不是那么理想化和美好动人的真相，反而充满了无穷可笑的讽刺。杰森·托德是个掠夺者，并始终吝于反馈。而他的工作和性癖都必须建立于委托人和玩伴的信赖之上，他只是随意地取用和挥霍，幸运地至今没有搞砸和出错——他单纯沉溺于主宰一切的扭曲快意，如吸毒般欲罢不能，从掌控他人的肉体、精神乃至命运中获取立世生存的安定感。  
他在太久之前就失去了去信赖另一个个体的宽厚和松弛，眼中也从未有过迪克仅仅一次就看到的那条界线。  
最糟的是，直到这一刻杰森才发现这一点像一块悬在崖壁上摇摇欲坠的巨石，随时都可能失控掉下来毁掉些什么。  
“如果你想要一个答案，迪克。”杰森改变了坐姿，他后靠在椅背上，将和迪克之间的距离拉开：“那就是我并不值得信任。我猜你将很难在我身上找到你真正需要的。”  
要亲口承认这点比杰森想象中更加困难，但他或许能在崩塌前给出起码的警告。  
男孩的手在鬓角处停了下来，他困惑而受伤的神情和下一秒开口时坚定的口吻形成了奇妙的反差：“但我想信任你。”他第一遍说的很小声，重复时变得更加肯定，像在其中注入了足以支撑的钢架骨骼：“我信任你，杰森。从十二年前开始，无条件信任你就是我能活到今天的原因。”  
该死。  
杰森的手指粗鲁地在额前的白发中穿插，打乱了精心整理的发型，内心塞满了长长地哀叹。事实上他几乎无法控制自己冲到迪克·格雷森面前把他压进怀中的冲动，不，绝不仅仅如此。  
他还想要更多，也必须得到更多，尤其是在得到一份从未有人给出的许可之后，一份混乱不堪的、姗姗来迟的奇迹——杰森·托德穷其一生都在为此愤怒。可一旦当他开始产生去满足期待的念头，构建他那副冰冷单调的深色外壳的基石便裂开无数条细缝。  
他绝对会坠回原地的。  
——那个只有十七岁，孤身一人，营养不良，被绑缚在十字架上不得不正视这个狗屎一样的世界，将在五个月后谎报年龄入伍的男孩从始至终都没有真正离开过。

“过来。”杰森给出指令的语气却很温柔：“过来，格雷森。”  
迪克犹豫地瞪着他，像是在判断自己是否会因说错话而受罚。但他把手中的杯子放在了长椅上。  
“葡萄糖无法完全缓解你的头痛，”杰森解释道：“我来帮你。”  
迪克讶然道：“你怎么知道我在头痛？”  
“内啡肽消退的后遗在这儿并不少见，而你的体质就像我以为的那么敏感。”杰森在椅子上岔开腿，直到迪克走过来挤进他留出的那块空间，屁股搭在他的左膝上，杰森强壮的手臂牢牢托住后背。  
男人伸出右手用拇指稳定缓慢地揉按迪克的太阳穴和耳后，迪克闭着眼睛发出舒适满足的哼吟，过了片刻，杰森的手落在男孩的下巴上，抵着项圈，低头细细密密地吻遍自己抚过的地方。  
“你的胡茬。”迪克轻笑躲闪着出声抱怨：“它们真的好痒。”  
“安静会儿。”杰森命令道。  
“你见过这个圈里最糟糕的那些，对吧？”迪克忽然在他唇下小声道，他睁开的眼睛闪烁着：“我是说……”  
我？杰森想，岂止。西恩尼斯就是个唯利是图的怪胎，即便他也不过是布鲁德海文和哥谭地下势力的一部分。秘事这块蛋糕利润相当可观，而道格拉斯·蒙斯顿是一条忠心耿耿的狗——为了金钱和权势他们什么都会肯做的。  
“算是吧。”杰森说，他清楚这不会是一个走向美好的话题，各种意义上他都不希望迪克在这方面挖掘太深——这孩子可是有前科的。  
迪克的唇线紧紧绷着：“你有想过让这些事停下来吗？或者——阻止一些？”  
“迪克，我的年纪和精力只够保证我自己不会堕落成一个刻意伤害他人的人渣。”这句不是实话，不过也并不重要。杰森松开他：“除此之外，我尽力保护我的每一个客户的生命安全，在此之上我做不了更多了。”  
迪克怔怔看着年长的男人。杰森整洁的鬓角夹杂着星星点点的白发，每一斑都像是一个他所未知的精彩绝伦的故事。  
“令你失望了？小子。”杰森将右手挪开，给迪克腾出思考的空间。  
迪克形状漂亮的眉峰又皱起来了，但很快再次舒展开。  
“不，”他在重新朝杰森身上扑去吻住他之前认真地摇了摇头说：“对我来说足够了。”


	31. Chapter 31

椅子撞在墙壁上发出巨大碰击声，但杰森丝毫没有担心，秘事套间的隔音永远令人满意——虽然这里一般不会向不消费的非顾客开放。杰森决定离开时候再给雷蒙德一笔丰厚的小费。  
猛地站起来时因姿势的突然改变迪克几乎挂在了他身上，男孩踮起脚尖，两条胳膊生怕放手就无法再抓住般紧紧缠绕着杰森的脖子——他们之间用一串吻来点火也未免太过轻易。在近乎撕咬的激吻中迪克的神情绝望而灼烈，他张开双唇邀请杰森对他予取予求，好像连呼吸都倍显奢侈。每当年长者产生一丝离开的趋势，迪克便执着不已地追随他的动作将他压回唇边。  
杰森被男孩的突来的热情镇住了，直到他感觉到格雷森在他怀中微微颤抖起来。  
“艹，该死。”  
他用上了些力气抽出余裕将迪克的衬衫衣摆拉开，手掌伸到背后有力而稳定地抚摸着，迪克浑身僵了一下发出低吟，才松弛着中断了这个长吻。  
“发生什么事了？”杰森无声吻着他的额角，给他喘息的空隙。男人的指尖上下勾勒男孩一格格的棘突，又滑过他骶骨侧上方的腰窝，并在那儿久久逗留。  
迪克胸口起伏，双手搭在杰森的肩上缓缓摇了摇头。  
“我只是——”他抬头望向杰森，湛蓝的双眸中溢满了丰沛的情意：“只是想好好感受你，无论以何种方式。”  
这句话彻底引爆了杰森沉积已久的欲望，他感到自己的下体在裤子中硬得发疼，他已经很多年没有如此迫切地想要发泄和释放，活像个二十出头的毛小子。  
“迪克，”他轻咬男孩的耳廓，声线沙哑：“你确定吗？在这之后我不会再向你确认许可了。你懂我的意思——”  
“来吧，这儿不就是用来做这个的吗？”迪克喘着气笑了：“让我见识见识你的本事，老家伙。”

“给我一个安全词。”杰森沉稳地扶着迪克的肩膀，但另一只手已经沿着男孩的裤子探进去，此刻在他的短裤边缘蠢蠢欲动。  
“安全词。”迪克眼中划过一丝悲伤，像是触发了某段记忆：“好的。”  
杰森耐心地等待着。  
“Netting。”迪克最后说：“我的安全词是Netting。”  
“Netting。”杰森重复了一遍，点点头：“在你使用它的任何时候我都会无条件地停止，前提是你必须对自己的感受坦诚。”  
“是的。”迪克抒了口气：“我能做到。”  
在得到安全词的瞬间，杰森整个人似乎踏入了某个令他无比舒适和放松的领域，他的面部线条比平素更加柔和，但表情却是冷静、傲慢而不可一世——迪克不得不承认，这样的杰森·托德简直性感得无以复加。  
“待着别动。”杰森勾过迪克的项圈将他拉近后，转身走向门旁的一排长柜，回来时他手上带着一堆足让人脸红心跳的东西。  
“把手放在胸前，我知道你喜欢这个。”杰森从中挑出一副包裹着天鹅绒内衬的手铐，直视着迪克用它拷住男孩的双腕，搭在肩侧的手掌微微施力，清晰地命令道：“跪下。”  
迪克眨了眨眼睛，立刻明白过来，几乎蹭着杰森的胸口和裤裆缓缓跪在了厚厚的簇绒地毯上。他仰头对上杰森垂下的视线——那是一片黑不见底的夜空，遮天蔽月的云层下却翻滚着隐隐雷鸣，他浑身涌出一股想要疯狂尖叫的冲动，到头来却化为从背脊向外辐射的燥热和性欲。  
我要得到他，想占据他。我想要身陷这场无法逃离的狂风骤雨。想要和这个男人一起被卷入漩涡坠进深渊，直到彼此再也无法分离。  
——只要是杰森·托德。

没等再下达指令，迪克舔着唇角解开了杰森的皮带和裤链，拉链下露出了包裹在黑色拳击短裤里已经明显隆起的形状——布料中饱满的尺寸足够令任何人神迷目眩。  
“哇哦——”迪克嫉妒地叹息道：“我总算知道你为什么在圈里那么受欢迎了——”  
“很荣幸让你满意，”头顶传来男人隆隆的笑声：“但我想应该比你以为的还要多一点别的原因。”  
迪克梭巡的视线很快被男人左髂嵴处的花纹吸引住了，他忍不住往下扯了扯内裤边缘，露出了一串黑色的纹身——流畅简洁的花体字母在男人结实苍白的皮肤上无比醒目刺眼。  
“*Oderint dum metuant.”迪克眯着眼睛喃喃读出了这句拉丁文。  
杰森有些诧异：“你认识？”  
“我好歹也是文学专业出身。”迪克咕哝道：“但这句话不适合你。”  
杰森哼了一声：“这是我离开特种部队时的小小纪念。”  
“恩……或许某天你会愿意告诉我你退役的故事。”  
迪克隔着布料用鼻尖蹭了蹭男人的勃起，直到鼻腔中充满了来自另一具男性身躯极具攻击性的气味，他拉下拳击短裤时阴茎猛地弹出来险些打在脸上。男孩痴迷地盯着这个状貌和颜色都相当惊人的器官，情不自禁用指尖握住柱身，听到杰森压抑着的粗重喘息，他像是被鼓励般伸出舌头舔了舔。  
然后他尝到了杰森的味道——咸咸地有些苦涩，但在触及舌尖的一瞬间就蒸发了，留下了满唇令人欲罢不能的口干舌燥。迪克有些难受地用脚尖死死抵着地面。  
“尽情舔吧，没断奶的小狗。”杰森的手掌压在迪克的脑后却没有用什么力，好像只是在等待一场已然开幕的戏剧：“你的嘴巴很喜欢被各种东西塞满，对吧？”  
“去你的。”迪克涨红脸骂了一句，他从不曾给任何男人口交过，但杰森永远都会是那个异数。他张开嘴将粗壮的阴茎慢慢地纳入口腔。  
老天，杰森是他妈的对的。他真的很喜欢嘴里被什么撑满，尤其是想到他正在因此给倾心的男人带来快乐，这竟让他全身都充斥着无比温暖的归宿感。  
“别咬下去，舔一下那边——哦，草。是的——”杰森低哼着指引他：“别太心急了，你这只小猛兽。”  
迪克像是被打开了某处开关，他闭上眼睛尽可能地一边前后晃动脑袋，一边用舌头抚过杰森勃起上的每一条凸起的血管，那些鼓胀着生命和蓬勃欲望的脉动仿佛通过这种奇妙的方式与他紧密相连。  
男孩彻底放松下来，他用被捆缚的手揉动杰森的阴囊，每一次吞吐都能比前一次更深一点，伴着轻微的吮吸声杰森的沉厚的呼吸震动着胸腔越来越急促，他能听到对方攀附快感的节奏一路沿着生理律动传递到勃然的下体。  
我在取悦他，是我让他忘却痛苦，这太惊人了。再多一些……再多一些就好。迪克心无旁骛地专注着这个念头，他抛弃了羞耻心也无需任何负担，双膝顶着地面，颈上围着项圈，以从未有过的姿态臣服于另一个男人——但他全身每个细胞都舒适地蜷卧在杰森的掌控下。  
我是完全安全的，没有任何东西能伤害我。我愿意如此地信赖他。  
“该死——格雷森——”  
直到脑后传来头发被拉扯的微痛，迪克才意识到自己不知何时把喉咙彻底打开了——以几乎放弃呼吸和酸胀无比的下颌为代价，他的鼻尖正触着杰森黑色的耻毛，他简直无法想象竟把那么一个大家伙近乎整个吞进口腔和食道。  
他真的做到了。  
天呐。  
迪克眼神迷离地停了下来，他感到四周的一切嘈杂和声响都在远离——只有口中不断跳动膨胀的火热才是他存活于世的唯一证明。

“……迪克、迪克——迪克！”  
杰森咬牙长长吸了口气，拉住项圈，顶着濒临释放的巨大冲动将迪克从自己的阴茎前扯离。他知道自己触发了男孩的口欲期滞留，但没想到会强烈到覆盖掉他的生存本能。此刻迪克显然还未从口交状态中脱离，晶亮的双唇红润肿胀，半张浅浅地呼吸着，面颊和后颈一片绯红。他眼角挂着因窒息漫出的生理性泪水，不舍又委屈地盯着男人，仿佛被人夺走了一件心爱的玩具。  
杰森半蹲下来与他平视，用拇指擦去男孩唇角留下的唾液痕迹。  
“你做的很棒——”他温和地说：“不。就第一次口交来说你简直天赋惊人，宝贝。”  
迪克眼皮眨动了两下，胸腔开始重新纳入足够的空气：“……是吗？”他努力平复着呼吸问道。  
“我们可能还有很多需要相互了解和磨合。”杰森捧过脸缓慢地吻他，透过男孩的口唇难得饱尝自身的滋味：“但你永远都在超出我的预想。”

*杰森拉丁纹身的英语翻译：Let them hate so long as they fear.


	32. Chapter 32

迪克的吻技一直不错，他有一条足令他骄傲的灵活的舌头，并大多用这个来挑逗和抚慰各位前女友和床伴们，但他从没像现在这样将性爱节奏的控制权全权交付给另一个人，并仅凭几个吻便被带入澎湃汹涌的情潮。  
他面前的这个男人里里外外都是那么不可思议。  
杰森的嘴唇在迪克的唇角颧骨鼻尖眉梢眼帘一路游走，似乎打定主意要做一个精心的雕刻家——用吻来描摹一个男孩青涩漂亮的面目和躯体的每一寸——所以他很快垂下头开始啃咬吮吸颈侧因汗水而略带咸味的肌肤。  
“杰森——嗯……杰、杰……”迪克仰头胡乱地哼吟，隔着衬衫抵着男人肌理清晰的胸腹，他的感官通通集中在对方火热的撩拨上，甚至连手腕的手铐被解开都没意识到——杰森以惊人的速度将他扒了个干净，泛着细汗的身躯暴露在微凉的空气中，迪克忍不住打了个激灵。  
“看看你自己，格雷森。”杰森低沉的声音深藏蛊惑，他侧身将一旁深紫色的窗帘拉开，迪克一抬头便直视了暴露在镜中的自己——老天，那真的是我吗？  
鸦色的卷发凌乱地搭在额前，那双清透的钴蓝色瞳孔此刻覆着一层变幻的迷雾，眼角和脸侧的泪迹未涸，橄榄色的皮肤上已透出几许斑驳的红痕。他肩背、小臂、腰侧和大腿的线条将写满情色的背景流畅剖开，乳尖挺立，高高昂扬的阴茎贴着小腹欢愉地颤抖——最关键的，他浑身上下一丝不挂，因此颈上那条唯一的皮质项圈轻而易举便聚集了所有注视。  
这是矛盾而颠覆性的——它无法遮去任何羞耻感，却成为他困在欲海中锚定的唯一可触证据。  
迪克无意识地抬起手抚摸项圈，想起离开家门前杰森仔细替他带上这条项圈时，指尖轻轻擦过后颈留下一丝撩人心弦的麻痒，那是落入清水中的红色墨迹。  
这简直……简直像——就像将我标记为某人的所有物一样。

杰森无声出现在迪克身后，高大的男人依然衣着妥帖，只有松开的裤子半卡在肌肉结实的胯部，和男孩颀长精干的赤裸身躯形成刺目的反差。  
迪克略感不适地皱起鼻尖，在镜面中和杰森的目光不期而遇，他愣住了——杰森·托德确实仍旧将自己掩盖得完整——偶尔连迪克都会忘记他背部那些惨痛的旧疤，但此刻男人眼中掠夺、撕咬和占有的欲望是如此直白而摄人，它甚至都不能称为性欲——那是远比性欲更加原始、丑陋、滚烫的东西。迪克仅是与它短短接触就被尖锐地刺伤了，他血管里的血液争先恐后地想要从伤口涌出，流淌在地。  
这种程度的情绪暴露对杰森来说无疑是痛苦的，郊狼和雄狮袒露颈和项腹部意味着邀请危险。男人显然也明白这一点。但他没有移开视线——一个初步的宣告和艰难的坦诚，他试着给忠诚于他的男孩某种平等的交换。  
迪克不确定他能不能承受这个，他或许会被撕得粉碎——但只要能在未来被同样的眼神注视着，他知道他终究会拾起那些碎片，把每一个杰森想要的部分塞进他的手里。  
“你的身体是我见过最美的东西，格雷森。”杰森从背后握住迪克的手腕，将它们从项圈上拉下来固定在身侧，向男孩展示他所喟然的杰作。  
不同于伤痕累累的杰森，理查德·格雷森是高度完美的——他全身没有任何一抹瑕疵和一处缺口，每一块肌肉和每一条骨骼都被上帝摆放在最适合的地方，隔间柔和的灯光为他镀上近乎神圣的金色镶边——在无论何时被打开前，这具身躯都值得天使来为其吟唱赞美诗。  
“是你保全了它，还记得吗？是你。”迪克不确定自己的双脚还能支撑多久，他靠着杰森的胸口垂下眼睑，他能感到紧贴在他身后的勃起。  
“你不是其中最受益的那个，”杰森细碎地吻他的发际，是一种迪克不曾听过的平静痛苦的口吻：“在市政公园看到你时我就明白了——这他妈可能是我这辈子做过的唯一一件正确的事。”  
“嘿，听着，没那么复杂。”迪克扭过脖子，将这个吻拉回嘴唇：“你拯救并得到了我，所以现在这一切都是你的了，士兵。”

杰森没有选择十字架，虽然他没有见过比格雷森更适合站在圣安德烈十字架前的人，他清楚那个画面足以让无数人为之顶礼疯狂——他从来都无法逃脱的，不是吗？  
但他不确定在一天受到那么多精神和肉体冲击之后，迪克还能全程站着经历一场情境。男孩已经跨出了他所能迈出的最坚实珍贵的一步，远远颠覆了杰森的预想。所以现在轮到他了——作为他们之间构建某种崭新关系的初次经历，杰森不愿留下任何令迪克不适或不安的回忆。  
“床？”迪克扭了扭身子，疑惑地看着那张铺着白色床单的钢架床，它看上去十分普通，甚至好像不应该出现在秘事的房间：“你确定吗？”  
杰森将男孩推倒在床上前温柔地吻遍了他颤抖的眼廓，感受着迪克细微的紧张，但他知道这不会持续很久：“你清楚我们的规矩，小狗。我才是决定一切并满足你的那方。”  
“是的。”迪克盯着自己被杰森用皮手箍束起的手腕，上面铁链的另一头被固定在床头架上，但是链子长度足够，强迫他举起手臂的同时却不会觉得被重重牵扯——他将无法抚慰自己的阴茎，但这就是杰森想做的。  
“现在面朝墙壁跪着，扶着床架。”  
杰森的声音冷静低沉。迪克立刻照办了。他能感到被同样的方式束缚了脚腕。迪克现在看不到男人的面孔，他不得不将跳跃失焦的视线定在铁链和床架交合的金属环上，深深地呼吸迫使自己放空思想。没事的，这是杰森，没事的。  
他想象自己正踏在一片软绵绵的沙滩上，等待涨潮的海水逐渐没过身体将他全部的感官剥夺。  
杰森离开了，地毯吞没了他的脚步。迪克失去了感知，焦虑地晃了晃链子发出碰撞声。  
“别担心，我在这儿。”另一个个体的重量让床垫凹陷，几秒后，一个粗糙的手指落在后颈项圈下，安抚般沿着脊柱慢慢划过。迪克发出一声漫长的叹息，几乎漫起一层鸡皮疙瘩，只因杰森的爱抚轻易召唤了他所有的触觉神经。  
“我今天用的是散尾鞭，刺痛不会很尖锐，但它依然会比掌掴疼痛很多。”杰森的指尖在迪克的肩胛下方停止了：“我的鞭子会落在这里。”然后是下放一些：“还有这里，”每隔几英寸杰森就在迪克的体表做一个触感标记：“以及这儿附近。在中途除非听到安全词，否则我不会停下。”  
迪克忽然察觉方才还在胸腔里疯狂敲打肋骨的心脏缓和了跳动，好似被人用手掌轻轻捧了起来。  
“……恩，好的。”他小声说。  
“很好。”  
迪克得到了一个落在后颈的吻作为奖励。又是一小段的空白，几许散开的皮革物代替手指垂落在皮肤上。  
“我们开始。”


	33. Chapter 33

啪——  
第一鞭落下的时候迪克压根没能反应过来——他没料到那些他曾经抚摸过的软绵绵的鞭穗能爆发出那么大的力量。疼痛像是一个小型炸药在他肩胛处爆发开来，将他炸得头晕目眩。痛觉没有停留太久，遗留下一片火辣辣的麻痒争先恐后地往他的骨髓里挤去。  
太过了，这他妈比打屁股强烈太多了。  
“噢……天。”迪克闭眼抽了口气，在手箍里握紧双拳。阴茎因为突然的强刺激萎靡了些。  
杰森停手抚了抚鞭打过的地方，直到男孩近乎痉挛的背肌再次放松下来。他没有开口，而是继续挥下了第二鞭。这一鞭发出清脆的爆响，落在方才对称的地方，迪克像一个殉难者一样垂下脑袋，他的身躯起伏着，双膝不住颤抖。  
“好孩子。”  
挥鞭的节奏加快了，每次都避开了之前鞭打的地方，连续四处爆开的疼痛完全击散了迪克脑海中所有的思绪，只留下一片晃眼的空白，迪克摆动着身体发出抽噎声，他失去了他的视觉嗅觉听觉甚至是对四肢的控制——他全身好像死去过了一回，只有依靠杰森给予的每一回痛击才能逐渐被唤醒。  
他从未如此地感受到他存活于世的事实。  
天呐，是杰森，是杰森·托德正让他活着。

这个念头的产生是致命的。不知什么时候迪克发现自己竟放松了身体，并主动地迎上那些鞭打，虽然疼痛依然会让他的肌肉生理性收缩，但那些在身躯上留下苦痛的一切不再令他恐惧和退却，取而代之的是一种精神上的平静与欣快，直至那份平静像火星一样点燃了崭新的感官——之前积攒在他体内的内啡肽一路燃烧，将每一鞭的锐痛化为滚滚发烫的剧烈快感。  
泪水从眼角不断流淌进唇中，迪克弓着背头抵床栏啜泣，汗水四溢，膝盖像一坨融化的黄油，呼吸频率变得浅快。但在肺部艰难地汲取空气时，他的阴茎却以前所未有的方式硬立着，吐着亮晶晶的前液。  
“……杰，杰森。杰森。”  
迪克混乱地喘息，蚀骨的本能欲求将他推悬崖边——他可以退后一步便能回到安全熟悉的世界，也可任由将自己献给失控的深渊。  
但迪克还想要更多。如果是这个男人给我的，我什么都可以接纳。这太疯狂了，却又有何不可？  
杰森的鞭打永远是温柔而巧妙的，每一鞭都把迪克推向一个更加飘忽、失重和温暖的地方，迪克沉浸于对方的节奏，站在崖顶，闭上眼迎接混沌的未知。  
啪——  
又是一鞭。  
他倾身向前，直直坠落。

“迪克。”  
杰森的双眼视线从未离开过男孩身上反馈的每一个细微动作变化。虽然迪克一直都未使用安全词——但他知道在情境调教中主奴都需要磨合，尤其是迪克这样的初心者，他们往往无法准确判断自己的身体状况。  
他不容许有任何真正的伤害降临到这个男孩身上。  
迪克此刻整个人倾身压在床架上，铁链随着抖动碰撞出声，落鞭处的绯红在不断地扩大，在男孩线条精致的背部留下一片完整的X状的鞭痕。  
“我们现在一样了，宝贝。我想这正是你需要的。”杰森放下散尾鞭，手掌覆在那些发烫的痕迹上。触碰到迪克的瞬间，男孩发出细不可查的断续低叹。  
迪克显然陷入了某种强刺激下的恍惚状态，说实话杰森有些吃惊，即便是一些玩情境多年的受虐者也并不能经常仅靠疼痛和内啡肽就登顶。  
该死的，这孩子简直是一份上苍的恩赏。  
“和我说话，迪克。”  
杰森靠近男孩，手指穿插在他被汗水浸湿的黑发间，轻柔地安抚，另一只手绕过腰握住他的勃起。在柱身被手掌包裹的那一瞬间，迪克好像被抽走脊椎似的猛地软倒下来，杰森稳稳地搂住了他。  
“你令人无比惊叹。”年长者以一种固定的节律温柔撸动着迪克的阴茎，男孩呻吟起来，下身不自觉地在杰森手中前后摆动，没多久就喘息着攀上高潮。不应期中迪克的神志终于慢慢爬回了现实，他的眼神开始聚焦在杰森脸上，浮出一个疲惫却动人的微笑。  
“……嘿，我做到了，对吧？”  
刺痛像是牵绳重重地拉扯着杰森的心脏，但被他强行无视了。他知道只要迪克还留在身边，他将在未来与这份刻在骨髓上的痛苦呼吸相伴，他必须习惯与此。  
“我想象不到怎样才能更棒了，小狗。”杰森吮咬着男孩的耳垂抚慰道，让他把臀部稍稍抬起，沾满精液的手指缓缓探入后穴，耐心地抽插。  
迪克在射精后括约肌相对放松，比上回更轻松地吞进了杰森的食指，来回数次后，男人又探入了第二根。柔软的肠壁迅速包裹了入侵的异物，被扩张时的不适很快被掩盖在火辣辣的鞭痕余痛下。杰森似乎打定主意要让他暂时在性快感中得到修整，指尖灵活地避开了男孩的前列腺，迪克半跪着尽可能为杰森打开双腿，顺从心意被主导臣服的暗语依然在他身上生效——即便没有得到前列腺按摩，他的阴茎依然在第三根手指进入体内时再次摇摇晃晃地半勃起了。  
杰森显然也发现了这点，他在迪克的后穴得到充分扩张后舔了舔他后脊椎上的红痕——那里已经因肿胀微微凸起，男孩口中破碎地撒下一串细喘。  
“我很快回来。”杰森俯身吻了吻项圈周围的肌肤，起身后解开了迪克手箍上的金属链，并在他双臂下垫了个靠枕，让他可以舒适地跪趴在床上。再隔了片时回到床边，他带来一个撕开的安全套袋子。

手中并不持着鞭子时，杰森也通常远算不上一个优质床伴。他对情绪的表达极度吝啬，好在他的床上技术大多能让人忽略这点不存在的温存。  
但现在，他把内心最后一块尚且称得上柔和的部分尽可能地拉伸延展，以便覆盖在迪克·格雷森的感官表面，为他塑造一个温暖安全的巢穴。  
“我要进来了。”杰森的下身抵在男孩的穴口，右手揉弄着迪克饱满的乳尖。  
男孩的呻吟夹杂着一些断裂的音节，杰森姑且将它认作为许可，胯部用力把前端推入迪克的体内。他的尺寸明显不是三个手指可以相比的——迪克发出一声短促的尖叫，原本放松的手指骤然拽紧了床单。  
“你、你太大了——”男孩啜泣道。  
“我知道。所以你还要吗？”  
毛茸茸的黑脑袋在白色的床单上方坚定地小幅点了点。  
“那就让我来给你想要的，迪克。”  
杰森重重地压下胸口错落的呼吸，耐心地等待迪克的直肠壁去适应他，直到他的身体就像一个逐渐松开的绳结，一点一点地将杰森的阴茎纳入。杰森慢慢退出了一些，又用了点力气，每次进入都更深一些，迪克的双肘抵着床垫，努力不让自己在难以置信的入侵下退缩。  
杰森的爱抚和吻从未间断，直到他的开拓彻底征服了迪克紧绷的肌肉，阴囊贴在臀肉上那刻，他们两人同时发出长叹，迪克的眼泪已经快把枕头打湿了。  
“宝贝，你真的好紧。”杰森紧锁双眉，忍耐的痛苦和肉体的欢愉同时交错在下身，他开始来回抽送阴茎，膨大的性器在男孩新开的后穴中出入的画面足够刺激感官。随着前列腺被反复碾压迪克熬过了最初的不适，新鲜快感的注入让他再次放声呻吟。  
杰森迅速找到了自己最擅长的频率，他猛力在迪克体内冲刺无需再压抑欲望，又快又狠地撞击着。迪克的背脊耸动，全盘承受来自身后的巨大冲击，口中逸出痴迷陶醉的哭喊，到最后他自己主动摆动腰部去迎接年长者火热的赐予。  
杰森紧紧扣着迪克的胯部定点着力，肉体间的撞击声清脆回荡，男孩意乱情迷地紧抓着枕头无暇顾及自己的勃起，就好像这是一块欲海中的浮木，他正被来回在浪尖上抛起落下。官能的激发是如此强烈，酥麻沿着迪克的脊柱飞快流窜，在鞭痕上焰火般爆开，余韵直至四肢百骸和神经末梢。  
“噢不！天——天呐……杰！杰森！呜——”男孩呛出哭喊，眼前白光接连炸开，在今天第二度攀上巅峰。  
高潮让迪克的括约肌收缩死死绞紧了杰森的阴茎，男人闷哼着稍稍放缓了抽插速度，感受释放欲在腿间不住地聚集，他最后狠狠挺进了几下，伴着一声低沉的咆哮终于射在了安全套中。


	34. Chapter 34

“来把这个喝了。”杰森端着一杯水坐在床沿，手指不带情欲地抚摸男孩的下唇。  
迪克打了个呵欠趴在床单上，四肢舒坦地伸着。长期的马伽术训练让他保持了一个出色的身体素质，在被来回折腾了那么久之后他竟没有立刻昏睡过去，还能半张着眼睛望向杰森难得一见的放松的脸廓。  
迪克接过水杯抿了一口，登时皱起脸吐了吐舌头：“好难喝。”  
“口服补盐液，你大量出汗需要摄入电解质。喝吧，这对你有好处。”  
“我能——”  
“不能。”  
长久的相处让迪克几乎确定忤逆杰森是个不可能完成的任务，但他未来十有八九还不会放弃尝试这个挑战。男孩半嗔半怒地瞪了男人一眼，开始委屈巴巴地小口喝水。而杰森则用一块被冰水浸透的毛巾轻柔擦拭他滚滚发烫的臀部和背肌。眼下迪克的触觉还相当敏感，扩张燥热的血管遇冷收缩，麻痒缠着刺痛电流般钻入体内引起战栗，他忍不住捏着杯子小声哼哼起来。  
杰森注意到便停下动作，又换了另一块浴巾把后背的水渍擦干，迪克听到头顶传来一些响动，片刻后一块凉凉的膏状物落在腰后，又被人用手指仔细抹开延展，那层尖锐的清凉很快转化为一片融融暖意，以男人的温热的掌根为中心向外一波波地辐射全身。  
“这是什么？”男孩打了个哆嗦，惬意地闭眼享受了一会儿，不安分地扭动身子去看杰森的动作。  
“别乱动，”杰森不轻不重地按住他：“一种运动员专用的伤药。它能让皮下淤血更快地被吸收，不然你有段时间只能趴睡了。”  
迪克用力眨了眨眼睛：“所以这些伤痕会很快消失。”  
“你是第一次接受鞭笞，而每个人的身体都会有差异，我无法确定完全恢复的时间。”杰森耐心地将伤药一点点揉进迪克的皮肤：“不过我控制着力度，它们不会留下疤痕。”  
迪克闷声不吭用拳头垫着下巴，一种难言的情绪在表皮下来回翻滚激荡，他说不上是悲伤还是忧虑。他能感到自己和杰森之间的关系出现了某种质的变化，但他并不确定该如何定义和揣度它，甚至不清楚是否会在某个瞬间忽然悄无声息地终结。  
“怎么了？”杰森的手指逗留在男孩颈后，穿过项圈的缝隙不住亲昵地捏着。  
“嗯……没什么。”迪克缩了缩脖子。  
“格雷森。”杰森警告性地微微抬高了声音。哦，真棒，有什么事情能瞒得过这个男人？何况他现在浑身上下除了一条项圈什么都没穿——这简直压根毫无公平可言。  
“其实……该怎么说，”迪克盯着床单上一块乱糟糟的褶皱，紧巴巴地咕哝道：“我不介意那些鞭痕留的时间久一点——”他自暴自弃地揉了揉刘海，无法抑制双颊变得通红：“好吧，我知道这听上去蠢透了……”  
“迪克。”杰森打断他。  
“……啊？”  
那些久久在他身上流连的触感不见了，杰森硬朗的面孔出现在迪克眼前——男人蹲下身平视着他，那对用孤独建筑厚墙将他人和世界隔绝于外，向来带着戏谑、洞察和聊赖的海色双眼，此刻却像浮于洋面的冰山，正在阳光下缓慢地消融。  
“还记得我对你说过的话吗？”  
“你知道你说了很多。”迪克闻到了杰森手指间膏药薄荷的味道，他抓住杰森的手腕像猫一样用脸侧去蹭他的手掌。  
“你尽管开口要求就可以了，”杰森屈指划过男孩年轻光滑的轮廓：“我负责给你所需要的一切。”  
“是吗？”迪克朦朦胧胧地说，惊扰他的不安正在退去。  
“这就是我为何能拿着鞭子站在你跟前，是你的意愿，迪克，是你许可了这份资格。”  
“我得说，这和我想象的有点区别。”迪克睫毛抖了抖展开一个笑容：“唔，对于你也是。”  
“不难猜到，我可不就是个快过中年的怪癖老古板嘛。”杰森冷哼道。不过他并不打算告诉迪克这可连他自己都没想到。  
男孩怔了一下，似乎是被杰森正在开玩笑的事实给吓到了，但他很快搂过他笑作一团：“相信我，我总是特别擅长对付你们这类人。”他舔着老被门牙反复折磨的下唇，在杰森嘴上飞快地偷亲了一下：“所以……我们还会有下次的，对吧？”  
杰森定住他拉长这个吻，给出了一个前所未有的承诺：“如果你想要的话。”

那天之后的事迪克已经有些记忆模糊了。  
他只记得离开秘事前杰森带着他在隔间的浴室里舒舒服服地洗了个澡——虽然后背遇水还是相当疼痛，但迪克更忙着享受杰森为他提供的清理服务，其中包括把一些精液从他的屁股蛋里弄出来。杰森对他说他以后不会再用精液代替润滑剂，不过迪克显然不太在意这个，他正因“以后”这个单词飘忽不已。时间再推后些，他刚刚爬上杰森拉风的大G就直接断片了，直到第二天上午在透过窗帘照在眼皮上的阳光的骚扰下醒过来。  
“啊，糟了！——哎哟！”迪克从床上弹起来的瞬间发现自己套着睡衣裤躺在一堆软垫子里——而脖子里的项圈不见了。激烈的动作牵扯了背部的瘀伤，他抽着气换了个拘谨的姿势从床上小心翼翼地爬下来，揉了揉朦胧的睡眼才意识到正身处一个不太熟悉的房间——这里是杰森的主卧，整个被灰色调的暗纹墙纸包裹着，床铺另一边的深青色被褥上有明显的凹陷。  
嗨呀。  
迪克晕乎乎地伸手摸了摸，果然没什么热度——他记得今天是工作日，杰森只怕早就离家上班了。  
门口传来的细碎急促的喘息打断了迪克游离不停的思绪，他满怀歉意地蹲下身抓抚着前来打招呼的狼犬：“真是抱歉，姑娘，我睡过头啦，马上就和你去散步。”  
小红帽今天似乎完全不急着等迪克带她出门——她通常会叼着她的牵引绳来找他，现在却只是一刻不停地绕着他的小腿磨蹭，一边轻咬裤腿，好像要让他去什么地方。  
“嘿，慢点，小红——我跟着你了。”  
迪克趿拉着脚步摇摇摆摆地晃过楼梯，听到一楼靠近阳台的角落房间隐约有声音传出，他的大脑——非常遗憾，此时依然没有完全上线，所以男孩只是好奇地往门内随意地探了探脑袋，然后愣在原地目瞪口呆地张大了嘴。

健身房内，正对着沙袋急速击出左右直拳的杰森灵活地小幅变幻脚步，黑白相间的短发罕见地蓬松凌乱着。他穿一件黑色无袖背心，下身则是同系的运动短裤，专业MMA拳套和各式绷带分别覆在手部、脚腕和各个重要关节上。随着男人动作的高频改变，那些蓬勃漂亮的肌肉飞速地收缩释放，扬起令人血脉贲张的有力线条，凯尔特血统特有的苍白肤色在汗水包裹下性感地闪闪发光。  
迪克有时也会使用房里的运动器械做马伽术训练，但这儿更像是独属这个男人的地盘——年近四十的杰森无疑是个综合格斗的高手，他身上平素被刻意装裱的攻击欲坦诚展露，重型沙袋在他的拳头下爆出如雷般的闷响。  
空气里满溢着雄性荷尔蒙极具侵略性的气味——迪克从未见过这样的杰森·托德——暴发的，奔放的，灼烈的，不再一丝不苟也不再冷漠挑剔，他几乎忘了眨眼，生怕错过对方任何一次利落无比的出拳。  
“我的老天……”男孩不禁叹息出声。  
听到动静的杰森在击打间隙侧了侧脑袋，毫无意外捕捉到了门口那个呆愣愣的身影。他在三组直拳穿插两组肘击后放缓节奏，最后用手掌止住晃动不已的沙袋结束了晨间运动。  
“醒了？睡美人？”杰森平复着剧烈的呼吸，弯下腰捞出水瓶和毛巾时顺手撸了撸小红帽的脑袋。  
“啊——”迪克缓缓地咽了口唾沫，目光毫不遮掩地聚集在男人的胸腹上来回扫动，他听到大脑里正发出蒸汽般的疯狂尖啸，磕磕巴巴地问：“你怎么……怎么没去上班？”  
“我现在开始决定选择自己做老板了。”杰森当然注意到了男孩昂扬赤裸的视线，只是略带戏谑地勾起唇角：“我手上刚刚结束一个大委托，打算放个长假。”  
“这样啊。”迪克点点头装作正在认真听讲的样子，盯着喝完水朝自己走来的杰森，紧张又不舍地绷直了身体。  
年长者在男孩身前三英尺处停下了脚步，一本正经地说：“小狗，你的口水掉下来了。”  
迪克手忙脚乱地去蹭嘴角时才意识到自己被耍了一把，脸颊登时飞上两片羞恼的红晕：“我、我洗漱去了。”  
还没等他来得及转身逃跑，腰胯就被一股温柔的力量逮住扯了过去，双脚立刻腾空了，视野转了大半个圈之后他的屁股安全降落在一张卧推凳上，直直面对着杰森的脸。  
“嗯哼，早上好。”杰森说。一点清爽的汗味包裹着须后水的味道。  
迪克明亮地微笑起来，他有说过他真是爱惨了这瞬间吗？  
“噢，早上好，杰。”完成了早安问候，男孩略带腼腆地微微倾身献上了自己的吻。


	35. Chapter 35

迪克背上的鞭痕在后面几天变成了有些狰狞的青紫色，不过也就视觉上夸张了些，其实不适已经消退得七七八八，只剩下偶尔伤口吸收的轻微痒痛。接连两次激爽地经历前列腺高潮让精力勃发的男孩颇为食髓知味，而杰森显然对此心知肚明。  
虽然在迪克的背部完全愈合前他不允许进行下一次BDSM情境，但普通的性爱则并不成问题。杰森休假的日子里，他们热衷于共同开发别墅各个角落和家具的新功能。与此同时迪克对口交激发出了极大的热忱，在指点下技术突飞猛进——当然，放纵后相关清理问题也让整洁至上的某人暴躁不已。  
不过迪克永远不会是安安分分的那个，他似乎从不甘于满足于现状——证据是背部在被精心照料下飞速愈合期间，他总是时不时大着胆子去撩拨杰森。不过与其说是撩拨，更像是迪克通过各种小小的恶作剧去惹恼他。这简直成了他人生的新兴趣所在。  
比如洗完后扔着忘记烘干的衣服，水池里长久浸泡的脏盘子，洗完澡没有擦干赤脚在房里留下的水渍，暴露在空气里等待变软的玉米片，直接倒进洗碗机的洗洁精，甚至是埋在床褥下散落的安全套。  
口口声声说着放假的杰森依然会每天在书房对着电脑五个小时以上，每当他从工作中拔出注意力时，就会发现家中又出现了一些令人恼火的崭新状况——迪克不拘约束的大脑让他的新意永远层出不穷——他以前从不知道自己居然还有做熊孩子的潜质，但他无疑对挑战年长者的警戒线乐此不疲。  
起初杰森只是命令他回来处理掉烂摊子，外加上偶尔的吵架，而迪克则心不在焉地偷瞄男人脸上隐含怒意的神情。但同样的问题出现五次以上之后，杰森终于忍无可忍了。  
于是在迪克的鞭痕即将完全消失的前夕，杰森把他直接拖到地下室，用一根小小的橡胶独头鞭让他的屁股再一次狠狠地开了花。最后迪克趴在杰森大腿上小声抽噎着，一边痛痛快快地靠内啡肽射了出来。  
“终于舒坦了？”杰森避开发烫的屁股把男孩搂住，好笑地用毛巾细细擦去他额角渗出的汗：“你要什么不会开口吗？一场训诫，或者是我的关注——什么的？”  
迪克闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖，满足而安心地蜷在男人怀里。这就是一场他和杰森之间的博弈和游戏，他才不会轻易放弃属于他的那份乐趣呢——何况杰森本身也全然知晓规则并乐在其中。  
而杰森·托德……本就应该是值得拥有快乐的。

除了性生活之外，和杰森呆在一块儿的时间骤然延长了数倍，自从迪克有机会窥探那个铁盒子内部后，他发现里面有些令人焦虑、恐惧和痛苦的东西，但也绝不仅仅如此。  
在目睹杰森打拳之后，迪克注意到男人的大腿两侧也有两大片伤疤——只是更加平整和隐蔽，没有背部那些来得可怕。在追问下，杰森用最简洁的回答告诉他那是当年烧伤植皮手术时取皮的地方。这让迪克对杰森十二年前遭遇的一切有了一个更加深切的认知。他无法抑制地在夜里翻来覆去地想象那些蚀骨的疼痛，又和杰森的鞭笞做对比，直到那些早已远离他的噩梦再度造访。迪克花了点时间去适应调整，而年长者敏锐地发现这一点后就没再让他晚上回到客卧去。  
再比如，杰森竟在厨房里颇有建树，他过去只是缺乏时间——即使他看起来对提高饮食标准并不热衷。自从尝试过杰森的手艺，迪克就彻底抛弃了贴在冰箱上的那叠外送菜单——除了一张他心爱披萨店的。最叫人惊讶的，杰森有时会在佐餐时喝一杯红酒，而在此之前迪克甚至不知道吧台下还有一个隐藏式酒柜。  
“我并非不能喝酒，”杰森对此解释道：“只是我的工作必须免除任何酒精的影响。但现在我是休假期间，有何不可？”  
迪克想起他那次和罗伊一起醉酒后杰森略显过激的反应，总觉得他还有未尽之言。但他明白现在或许还没到那个时候——和生活中无关痛痒的恶作剧不同，对于杰森真正的个人底线和讳莫之事，迪克并没有强行踩踏的习惯，哪怕他比任何人都想要知晓。

作为一个拥有隐蔽持枪许可的专业人士，杰森·托德会每周定期造访室内靶场，迪克缠着跟他去了一回之后彻底被男人的枪法折服了。他的悬吊靶训练远超过固定靶，对于移动目标的显隐靶判断力冷静而精准——而在迪克看来，杰森的双手握上枪柄时和他手持皮鞭的状态无比相似，全部锐利的锋芒都极端克制地凝聚在一处，等候大脑精密的指令。他在擅长和熟悉的领域清醒、放松且高度理智，非常清楚自己正在做什么——而这一点带给杰森的正是值得信赖、可靠安心的气度。  
嗯？他提到这同时也非常性感了吗？  
“我猜你的客户把你作为性命托付的对象，肯定觉得很有安全感。”两轮速射的间隙，旁观的迪克严肃地结论。  
杰森把降噪耳罩拉到脖子上，放下连发后滚烫的枪管更换弹夹，给了男孩一个略显怪异的凝视：“我想有时也并非如此。”  
迪克思索片刻：“嗯，你经验丰富又相当专业，我目前想不到有什么情况会让他们认为一个出色的退役SEAL军官不是一个最优选择。”  
“别替别人把话说太满了，小子。”杰森微叹了口气，伸手揉了揉迪克的脑袋：“有时复杂特殊的情况会让人失去基础的判断力。”  
迪克噘嘴道：“这就是我的观点，又有什么问题？”  
“当然没问题，但这是一个隐患，”杰森把装满弹夹的格洛克18调成单发模式，拉开保险栓递过去，指着25米靶道尽头的电子枪靶说：“要不要先试试看自己保护自己怎么样？”  
迪克盯着那把黑色的手枪，眉头十分可爱地紧蹙着，而杰森有股冲动想用吻把男孩双眉间的褶皱抚平。  
“会用吗？”  
“唔，别这样，我像是玩过的样子吗？”迪克谨慎地拿起枪，双手握着掂了掂分量——在他过去的二十三年人生中，并没有什么机会和必要去接触这类杀伤性热武器，体术格斗已经是他的极限了。不过这无疑也体现了他和杰森·托德之间那条巨大的鸿沟，虽然迪克总是在尝试着忽略他们之间的差别。没错，他确实为此深深着迷，但他同时也很清楚杰森很擅长展示那些仅仅是他想让人见到的部分。  
杰森靠过来，从背后轻轻把住迪克的手腕将他推向射击区，笼罩而来的男性气息利落地打断了他嘈杂生长的思绪，全部注意力和热度迅速欢快奔向他和杰森肢体接触的部位。  
“前后脚自然站立，右手握住枪把，食指贴紧扳机护圈，需要射击时再搭上扳机。没错，左手贴住右手下面三指，手肘放松——别紧张，我保证它不会突然走火的。”两人身体紧贴，杰森的手掌覆盖着他的，温柔又强硬地将他引向一个标准的双手持枪姿势。  
迪克反复深呼吸忽略掉火烧火燎的面孔，跟着杰森的话语的引导平静下来，视线沿着照门缺口和准星投向标靶。  
“真棒。”杰森吻了吻他的耳鬓，把耳罩替他带好起身离开：“感受一下后坐力的洗礼吧，小狗，这体验会很新鲜的。”  
随着身后热度的消失，迪克意识到接下来最关键的地方只能靠他自己了。  
好吧，格雷森，要知道你一直都是那么过来的。  
迪克听着胸腔里勃勃的心跳声，尽可能稳住手腕，但准星在视野中不住地上下晃动，当第六次滑过靶心时他失去了耐心——而肩膀上落下的温暖的触感在最后一秒锚定了他。  
第八次。  
迪克屏住呼吸，干净利落地扣下扳机。  
“砰——”


	36. Chapter 36

“所以——你到底在这栋房子里藏了多少武器？它们又在哪儿？”某天早上杰森开始整理外出着装，而小红帽叼着牵引绳坐在早餐吧台边兴高采烈地摇尾巴时，迪克终于忍不住问道。现在他们总是会一起遛狗，一天两次。  
迪克发现杰森每次出门都必定贴身携带枪支——连去超市甚至遛狗都没有例外。大多时间里是衬衫配腋下枪带，如果偶尔穿休闲的宽松款，他则会选择腰间枪套。迪克赌咒发誓这个男人绝对有十五条不同的款式以便清洗更换。杰森最喜欢的是一对带红蝙蝠铭刻的纯哑黑FNX-45，那两把战术怪物捏在杰森的手心里就如情人一般温驯。  
“你想知道？”杰森若有所思地看他。不得不说迪克上一次在靶场的处女秀其实相当出彩。这男孩虽然心性善良，在危险的应对上却展露出某些天赋。杰森不确定这是否和当年劫持案的影响有关——但若非身处被精心呵护的环境，迪克·格雷森搞不好会拥有另外一段精彩奇异的人生。  
“有那么点好奇，”迪克咬着嘴唇承认到：“好吧，其实我好奇到快疯了。我几乎把这里都翻遍了，但我没有发现任何可以存放枪支的空间。”  
杰森挑了挑眉拉长了尾音：“嗯——可惜我猜你去地下室的次数并不够多。”  
“啥——？”迪克傻愣了半天才难以置信地叫嚷道：“杰森·托德！哪个正常人会该死的把武器库和性爱地牢建在一块！？”  
“注意措辞，格雷森。何况我一般和这个称呼搭不上边，而你也不是今天才知道这点。”或许是因为他无法抛下这两样东西且完整顺利地生存，杰森本能地会将它们藏在最隐蔽的地方。他略微思索了三秒，说出了一句连他自己都略感惊讶的话：“如果你下次固定靶能打到五次八环以上，我可以考虑带你参观一下我的收藏。”  
迪克的眼睛蹭地亮了起来：“哇！真的？”  
“我什么时候哄骗过你？”杰森慢吞吞道。  
迪克做了个比枪的手势，口吻严肃地点头：“你果然是个危险人士，托德先生。”  
杰森哂笑：“太晚了，小狗。”  
结果小红帽摆着耳朵，朝杰森兴冲冲地扯开嗓子叫了一声，迪克终于绷不住表情大笑起来。

不过即便是杰森也没法把这个假永远放下去。  
在迪克连屁股上都愈合得看不出印子的时候，罗伊·哈珀一通哭天抢地求救电话宣告了他们短暂共处时光的结束。杰森挂了电话皱着眉问迪克想吃什么，从傍晚便开始准备晚餐，迪克搂着一个软绵绵的抱枕半趴在沙发上磨磨蹭蹭地敲打一段通稿，时不时抬头瞄着远处厨房里杰森在便服下随动作起伏的背阔肌轮廓。  
手机在裤子口袋里震起来时，迪克颇有些遗憾地收回注意力，撑着胳膊把那个小小的黑色方砖挖到手里。  
“哈喽，这儿是格雷森。”他嘀咕道。  
“嗨，迪克，是我。”是一个耳熟的女声，还带着那种撩人心绪的爱尔兰口音。  
“克兰西！”迪克惊喜地说：“哇哦，你还好吗？我是说，很抱歉好久没有联系你，天啊，我应该问问你状况的——但上次火灾之后我也有些自顾不暇——”  
“不，没事，事实上我很好，迪克。”克兰西被男孩一连串的话惹笑了：“我现在刚刚搬进了新住处，和大部分过去的租客一起。虽然还在梅尔维尔，但比过去的地段更好一些。”  
“是吗！”迪克长长地舒了口气，真挚道：“那可太好了。”  
“是啊，”克兰西感慨道：“保险公司的那一笔赔款数额可真是超乎想象了对不？其实我原来那套老公寓都卖不到那个价格呢。”听到迪克似乎没什么反应，女孩变得疑惑：“迪克，你没收到吗？”  
男孩困扰地眨了眨眼皮：“收到什么？如果是退的房租我确实收到了——”  
“我所知道的每个租客都得到了保险公司的火灾赔损。”克兰西解释道：“不仅如此，对方还提供了一套公寓楼作为过渡，在老房子结束重建之前。所以我想问问你要不要搬回来？我会非常欢迎的。当然如果你已经有合适的地方落脚——”  
不对，有什么东西不太对劲，但他说不上来。  
“克兰西，”迪克挑过视线，杰森还在厨房有条不紊地忙碌，他安静地从沙发上离开，往另一头的露台走去：“关于火灾前后和保险赔付的事，你能详细再和我说说吗？嗯，当然，我没事，我现在很好。”

七月的布鲁德海文已经连日温度居高不下，不过似乎连燥热都会屈服于金钱的威力。阿瓦隆山的黄昏多是宜人凉爽，清风在一幢幢高级别墅间慵懒穿梭，低低地拂过露台。  
迪克在外头站了有一会儿了，他双肘撑在露台边的围栏上，目光投向远处厚厚层积的金色卷云却并未聚焦，面上神情遗留着大片空白。隔了一会儿，他重新举起刚刚挂断的手机指尖跳跃着拨出一个烂熟于心的号码。  
等待音一如既往从容地响了三声后被接通了。  
“很荣幸收到来电，这边是韦恩家。”  
听到那口优雅苍老的标准英音的瞬间，男孩差点落下泪来。他这才后知后觉地想起自己为了躲避家人的寻找，一来布鲁德海文就换了号码，至今大半年都没有和他们通过电话，此刻千言万语汹涌堵在了声带上。  
“——请问，先生或者女士？您还好吗？”久候没有回音，那一头又礼貌地询问了一次。  
迪克仰起头匆忙压下泪意——遗憾了，眼下可不是卸掉防御痛哭一场的好时机。  
“嗨，阿福，是我。”他努力让自己的声音听上去轻快而放松。  
对面有一段足以使人脆弱的安静。  
“耶稣在上。”老管家的回答带着稍许颤抖：“理查德少爷。”  
“是的，是我。”迪克深深吸了口气又平静地吐出，他感到胸腔里积郁的情绪正在纾解：“很抱歉直到现在才打电话给你——嗯，我只能说我暂时还没法回来。你最近身体怎么样？布鲁斯也还好吗？”  
“不必挂记我们，理查德少爷。倒是您自己有得到很好的照料吗？”  
半掩的门缝中透来一阵奶酪和熏肉温热的香气，迪克无声垂下眼睑：“不用担心，阿福，”他说：“我目前很好。我打电话来只是想询问你一件事，出于某些很重要的原因，希望你……嗯，希望你不要告诉布鲁斯。”

身后传来不轻不重的敲击声时，迪克正半倚着栏杆出神，回头看到杰森站在半阖的露台门边。  
“在外面干什么？”男人还穿着室内拖鞋，执着地站在露台和地板的分界线内。  
迪克冲他露出微笑：“夕阳很好看。”  
杰森细细打量迪克，又不置可否地迅速环视了一遍周遭景色，出于某种他所不太习惯的体贴，他挑眉询问道：“那晚饭要在露台吃吗？”  
“我猜至少今天不是个好主意，”男孩耸耸肩，离开久站的地方往回走去，进门时和杰森错身而过：“天气预报说晚些会下雨，我可不想把所有的前菜和主食都变成汤品。”


	37. Chapter 37

公司里倒也并非有什么太大的事端。  
先不提某位偶尔脱线的搭档兼合伙人，杰森不在的时候，光阿尔忒弥斯一人就能几乎一手稳住委托中任何的突发状况，更何况现在还有了科莉安妲的支援。  
罗伊急着把他喊回去是因为一桩演唱会的安保委托。虽然委托本身没什么特殊，前几日杰森就已经在家把整个方案敲定过目了一遍，这种等级他手下接过无数，没意外不会有什么差错。但对方歌手算是出了名的挑剔和刻薄，无论如何都要求杰森亲自和她自己的保镖及GCPD进行流程的安排和预交接。  
阿尔忒弥斯纯粹是个肾上腺素爱好者，又向来对这类耍大牌的明星们毫无好感，压根懒得多费口舌，逼着罗伊一通电话就把杰森从布鲁德海文喊回了哥谭。不过说到底杰森也很清楚他的假期早晚要结束，外加迪克近期被他来回折腾得没剩多少精力，应该能安安分分地在别墅里待上一阵子。  
何况他也心知肚明——虽和本意稍有出入，那只被饲喂的小鸟只怕已经很难离开他身边了。  
听罗伊假情假意地哀嚎抱怨了一通，杰森顺水亲自接下了这桩雷大雨小的麻烦委托——不过这也意味着他在未来十多天内罕有真正的空闲。

罗伊推门进来时杰森眼皮都没抬一下。红发男人不客气地瘫坐在他办公室的沙发上，满脸终于得到解放的憔悴。  
“算我拜托你，”杰森说：“别去骚扰科莉，我们还需要那姑娘。”  
“你说得太晚了，”罗伊呻吟着翻了个白眼：“她是个彻头彻尾肉食动物，杰鸟。虽然同时她也是我见过最辣的女人——呃，各种意义上。”  
杰森终于舍得把目光移向好友，似笑非笑的扫视他：“看来我不在的时候发生了不少事。我该说一声恭喜吗？哈珀？”  
他不提倒好，一提罗伊就悲从心起：“你怎么能突然抛下我休假？可太不像你了。这么多年你什么时候真的撂过摊子？”  
杰森淡然道：“我手上一直有个没结束的长期委托。准确来说，我也并没有扔掉工作。”  
“啊哈差点忘了，你家还养着一只小知更鸟。”罗伊随口说完，一个愣神察觉出问题了：“等等，你整个假期一直和迪克在一起？”  
杰森的眼神回答了他。  
“你之前不是还说要推掉吗？至少和他保持距离——”罗伊从沙发上直起身子，摸着下巴的胡茬狐疑地说：“我还以为你从墨西哥回来就会立刻着手处理这件事。”  
杰森搁下手头的活，思忖了一下：“事实上，当年的我和他的事迪克已经基本猜到了。虽然具体的记忆细节没有完全恢复。作为创伤根源，我想他的本能对此有更深厚的自我保护机制，挖掘没有太大意义。”  
“猜到了？什么叫猜到了？但除了你的白发——”  
“六月十六号我回美国那天，迪克去了大都会。”  
“没错。我记得他好像说去某个报社了。”罗伊自然是知道的，杰森不在国内的那段时期把保护男孩的任务交托给了他。罗伊通过某些直接间接的方法定期确认迪克的状况和行程——当然，他远不像杰森那么掌控欲爆棚，也不会做得那么细致。  
“迪克在星球日报社看到了617劫持案回溯报道，紧接着又去哥谭面见芭芭拉·戈登，动身前他们在大都会有过一次通话——那位聪明的年轻小姐在GCPD见过我，又有点内部消息渠道。”关于那天经历迪克从未详细说过，但杰森事后稍作调查就能推断得八九不离十：“更精彩的，他半夜回到布鲁德海文，冲进了我的别墅地牢。”  
“靠！？”罗伊被那份混乱彻底震傻眼了：“那你……最后怎么处理的？”  
杰森深海色的双眼波动了一下：“至少到目前为止，还没变得更糟。”  
罗伊喃喃道：“劫持案显然对那孩子造成长期创伤了。你到底怎么在这一切狗屎集中爆发时候让他精神状态稳定下来的？我可不信你会求助于外界——你知道的，所谓专业的心理辅导什么的。”  
“那些东西在部队就从来就没对我有效过。”  
“呃，至少他们姑且让我戒掉了酒精。”罗伊似是想起了一些关于杰森旧事，哂笑了起来：“不过对你的性向和性癖问题显然无能为力。”  
杰森无视了他后半句：“我倒是觉得在你犯酒瘾时候，相比之下我的拳头更有用一点。不用谢，哈珀。”  
罗伊总是在关键时刻抱着令人烦躁的敏锐：“回到正题，杰鸟。快谈谈你做了什么？”  
“你就该死的不懂得放过我是吧。”杰森叹了口气：“我只是给了格雷森他所需要的一切——而这个过程也恰好满足了我的部分需求，仅此而已。”  
罗伊撇着嘴角瞪他，看上去就像野训快结束时突然又被琼斯强加了十公里负重那么崩溃：“草，你别告诉我——”  
“是的。”杰森利落地说。  
“他是你委托保护对象。”  
“嗯哼。我想我还没老到开始忘事。”  
“他小了你天杀的十六岁！！”  
“我记得科莉好像年纪也不大。”  
“韦恩会杀了你的，绝对。”  
“或许，可惜我不会给他那个机会。”  
“承认吧，你不可能在调教并甩了他宝贝儿子之后还能安然无恙地脱身。你最好现在开始考虑哪个国家没有引渡条例了。”痛快地损了搭档一顿，罗伊撑着脑袋颇为遗憾地嘀咕道：“但我真的很喜欢那个男孩，以朋友意味的……老天他甚至不是你们圈里人。你不该那么做的，杰鸟，这次是你太冲动了。”  
“我暂时不打算因为你对我私生活的糟糕评价而对你做什么，罗伊，”杰森露出心平气和的神色：“我从未说过我要甩了迪克。”  
罗伊茫然地啊了一声。他开始觉得催杰森回来工作是不是个好主意了——毕竟他想不到对方非但没有减轻他的压力，还带来了新一轮的精神冲击。太过分了，哥们。  
“……你在塔毛里帕斯吸入了过量毒品吗？！我这辈子都没想到杰森·托德这几个字母会和长期关系连在一起。它们看上去并不是一个宇宙的。”  
“事实上，这不是由我决定的。取决于迪克是否想结束。”杰森在罗伊爆发出更多怪叫前制止了他：“回你自己办公室把说话分贝降到四十以下再回来。”  
“见鬼，见鬼。”罗伊摇摇晃晃地站起来走到门口，手握到门把才记起自己原本的来意：“既然这样——那你还要继续调查吗？”  
“查什么？”  
“那位小少爷到底跑去海文做什么。”红发男人挥了挥手里的两张纸：“你上次让我查一个叫迪安的人，我派人跟了段时间，多少费了翻功夫。戈登家女儿相当谨慎，两人会面次数极少并且每次都做的很隐蔽。而且我赌一百块那是个假名。”

他这么一说杰森才记起这回事。回国后境况改变，他几乎天天和迪克朝夕相对，自然不会去担心他的行踪超出自己的掌控，万一出什么状况他也有足够的把握能够及时解决，调查这些便显得没那么必要。  
“你们查到什么了？”杰森摊手问他要过那两张纸。  
“警局系统里没有对应面孔或名字的犯罪记录，他要么是整过容，要么就确实是个正直善良的公民——要么就是有人手眼通天了。迪安是假名的可能性很大，目前在一家面包店后厨工作，独居在下城区的一间公寓里，公寓和店面都离唐人街不远。”罗伊把东西递过去：“我没让人和戈登或迪安接触，怕是会惊动迪克。”  
“谢了。”杰森一边道谢一边翻看纸上那几张面包店外抓拍的正侧脸照片——看样子迪安是个二十到三十之间的白人男性，有一头深棕色的卷发和瘦削的身材——即便是那些不算太清楚的抓拍照也没能把他清秀的容貌遮盖多少。  
杰森沉吟着问：“你觉得一个漂亮的年轻男孩为什么会使用化名和独来独往？”  
罗伊随口道：“这在哥谭司空见惯吧。他在躲什么人或者躲什么势力呗。比如欠下了一屁股毒资或者赌债之类的，又或者玩弄了十二颗女孩的心最后踩到了不好惹的刺头。”他还不怕死地嘻嘻笑道：“怎么样，杰鸟，这小家伙是不是你的菜？”  
意外的是杰森丝毫没有生气，反而低着头稍稍蹙紧了双眉：“老实说，我总觉得这张脸有一丝眼熟。”


	38. Chapter 38

杰森向来以高度敏锐的专注力为傲。在SEAL服役和驻派海外期间，这是他赖以生存的保障之一，而后来则成为他养活自己的手段。虽然罗伊·哈珀才是他们之间那个狙击手，但有时杰森表现出耐心而集中的狩猎特性还要更甚于他。  
但杰森眼下却有些心不在焉。  
关于伊莎贝尔·阿迪拉的委托交接已经进行了快一个小时——演唱会预定这周末在哥谭骑士体育场举办，他们公司在那儿接过的活数都数不清，本身的安保计划安排已经完全成熟，这次会面不过是惯例走个流程。只是这位金发女士对哥谭治安情况颇有微词，伸着钻光闪闪的指甲翻来覆去地挑剔细节，在座众人杯子里的咖啡续了又冷，GCPD那边的条子开始偷偷用手肘遮着手机玩糖果传奇。  
“老大。”罗伊用膝盖在桌子底下撞了撞杰森。他当然早就想溜了，不过杰森通常是最沉得住气的那个，但他此刻目光落在自己握着马克杯的手指上，有好一会儿没挪动过了。  
“……”杰森隐含怒意地瞥了他一眼。  
“咳，”罗伊小声说：“阿迪拉小姐正问你当天会不会在现场。”  
杰森抬眼，发现房间里所有的视线都聚焦在自己身上。他和那位连他都稍有耳闻的女歌手对视了一眼——无视了对方面上腾起的微红，不咸不淡地问：“你需要我在场吗？女士？”  
“——当然，”阿迪拉精致的眉毛扬了起来：“我的安全难道不是你全权负责的吗？”  
杰森没兴趣和她解释场地安全和SP个人保护，以及现场执行和幕后调度的职能区别：“那我就会在场。”他站起来说：“我出去抽一根，有什么问题问哈珀吧。”  
他装作没看到罗伊目瞪口呆地瞪着他。

杰森走到会谈室外找了个阳台，这儿是伊莎贝尔下榻的酒店，也同样是韦恩的产业之一。按照布鲁斯的一贯风格以黑色调为主，细节之处不失优雅堂皇，处处彰显着拥有者昂贵的品味。想到迪克未来某天可能会穿着一身笔挺但刻板的定制西服，接管这栋以及类似的很多栋建筑，一本正经地坐在会议桌顶头向他人发号施令，或者被各种财务报表和签署文件淹没，杰森就不由地发笑。那个场面简直和他自己跪在十字架前一样诡异不适得令人发指——他宁愿相信迪克会去做个警察什么的。  
但他不确定布鲁斯·韦恩有没有意识到这一点——他或许不得不为他那庞大的家族资产另谋他算。如果说和迪克·格雷森的相处让他比十二年前更多地了解了什么，那就是这个男孩的勇气和韧性得到了更加丰沛的成长，没人能真正逼迫他做他所不愿意的事。  
迪克。  
杰森摸出烟点燃吸了一口，缓慢地吐出，看着白色的烟柱飘散在空气里。他的烟瘾在当年重伤后就戒掉了，但最近又有了死灰复燃的趋势。虽然这次委托本身没什么特殊性，但到底是涉及千人聚集的大型场合，光是前期准备工作就挤满了他任何可能的空余时间。这段日子他几乎待在哥谭，每天回到布鲁德海文都已经接近深夜。  
不知是否出于这个缘故，近期迪克变得比往日要沉默一些。

昨晚杰森大概在接近十二点时跨进房门——他的男孩早已在卧室搂着一个抱枕沉睡，脚边蜷躺着一匹深棕色的狼犬。杰森单膝抵上床垫，一边扯掉脖子上的领带一边附身去吻迪克半露在被子外的耳廓。男孩的身体蠕动了一下，睡意朦胧地缩了缩脖子。他放过他，往床头柜抽屉扔了个长条木盒，然后解开衬衫走向浴室。  
等他擦着头发走出来，看到迪克正半靠在床头望着他，头发蓬乱，睫毛上下晃动。  
“吵醒你了？”  
“嗯哈——”迪克歪着脑袋昏昏欲睡的样子令杰森下腹发紧：“一点点。”  
“抱歉，”杰森说：“接着睡吧。”  
“你要忙到什么时候？”迪克打了个呵欠，小红帽抬头看了看他们俩，小幅晃动着尾巴又把头缩回了肚子边。  
“这周末结束。”杰森似乎是想到什么：“你听阿迪拉的歌吗？”  
“……伊莎贝尔·阿迪拉？”  
“嗯，”男人回到床边，在迪克左侧坐下：“周日她在哥谭有个人演唱会，你要来看吗？”  
男孩靠过来在把嘴唇压在他下巴上缓慢地吻着，嘟哝道：“没什么兴趣。”  
杰森低头把手伸进他的T恤里上下抚摸，忽然发现他背后有几片微微凸起的瘀伤：“你又去格斗道场了？”  
迪克在他怀里微微僵了一下：“……是啊。不行吗？”  
杰森前段时间开始忙碌后，迪克告诉他自己在家待着无聊，找了个可以做对抗的格斗场地进行马伽术训练，杰森随手确认了一下道场的地点和法人背景便默许了——其实他问的也不过是例行公事的废话，男孩在别墅里每次进出他都一清二楚，杰森见识过迪克的马伽术，甚至和他对打过——平心而论，如果不是两人关系特殊，他都想招他进公司了。在戴足护具的情况下，想真正伤害到迪克·格雷森只怕不是件容易的事。这也是为何杰森会肯放心的原因。  
“随你玩得开心。”杰森拍了拍他：“趴下来我帮你上药。”  
“不用。”迪克摇摇头，闹到现在他也清醒了，说着扯过杰森睡袍前襟把他拉下来接吻：“我回来已经冰敷处理过了，都是很浅的皮外伤。”  
杰森眯起眼睛低声笑道：“饿了吗？小狗。”  
“关灯。”迪克直到确认杰森把灯关了躺下，房间里只有一丝屋外投入窗隙的浅光，才灵活地钻进他怀里，展开身体任由男人把指尖探进更深的地方。

罗伊找到杰森的时候，阳台边缘已经积攒了一小撮烟灰，像个小小的金字塔堆叠在那儿。  
“噢艹，你这是怎么了？”罗伊显然被折磨得灰头土脸，满腹怨气：“你没看到你一出门，那位大小姐脸都灰了吗？”  
“反正只剩下点技术上的问题了，这方面你比我清楚得多。”他们正站在这座星级酒店的四十八楼，能清晰地俯瞰大半个哥谭湾。近日天气阴雨不断不宜出海，一排排富豪人家的玩物都在港口整齐地随着海波上下浮动。  
“里面结束了？怎么样？”杰森吞云吐雾的动作十分熟练，小半张脸都掩在缭绕的烟雾之下。  
“你也知道就算再专业的过来也挑不出什么刺了，所以不出意外都按照我们的原方案走。”罗伊怨怒道：“你他妈的打算怎么谢我？”  
杰森痛快道：“是我撇了你。周末你别过来了，给你和科莉放个假吧。”  
“勉强接受了。”罗伊故意拉长了声调：“顺便我以为你早就在康复期戒烟了——”  
“是啊，我也以为你早在服役期间就戒掉酒精了。”  
罗伊靠过来，用那双翠绿的眼珠打量他：“见鬼，你在想迪克的事。”这是句肯定句。  
杰森居然没有否认——这让一切听上去更可怕了：“我或许该找个机会和布鲁斯·韦恩谈谈。”  
“是啊，如果我没疯掉的话应该会现在就阻止你的，伙计。”  
“不，不是指我和迪克的事——仅仅只是关于迪克本身。”他没再继续说下去，而是略显烦躁地掐灭烟，转向罗伊：“这里是不是靠近唐人街？”


	39. Chapter 39

亲眼见到迪安本人那刻杰森意识到了一些问题。  
首先他确定自己并不认识这个男孩，至少没有当面交谈过。他的职业需要他拥有极好的面孔记忆，而杰森几乎不会忘记打过照面的人，但那种模糊的熟悉感并未因此消失。而另外一个——迪安比照片上看上去更加年轻，他甚至都不确定他是否年满二十一周岁。  
有这么一副甜美相貌的孩子理应会在面包店前台受到欢迎，但现在杰森却只能隔着烘焙后厨的门看到对方偶尔穿梭而过的侧脸。  
“打扰了，”杰森买了两个刚出炉的佛卡夏，顺口问起收银台后的姑娘：“你们后厨那个棕发年轻人来这儿工作多久了？”  
“噢，你说迪安？”姑娘说道：“大概半年多吧。”她撇了撇嘴：“但他只肯待在后面，说是担心顾客不习惯他的的口音。”  
半年——差不多是迪克去布鲁德海文的时间。“他有口音，不是本地人？”  
“是啊，迪安的英语不是很好，”她说：“我猜或许比非本地人更远一点。但他不怎么提起自己的事。”  
杰森还想开口问些什么，后厨的迪安或许是听到了外头的谈话声，下意识侧身看了一眼，直直和杰森对上了。  
那男孩起先愣了一下，紧接着面上浮现出了惊恐的神色。他后退了几步，撞倒了一大盆刚刚打发好的奶油。  
“迪安！你他妈在搞什么鬼！？”门内传来一个女人怒气冲冲的声音。  
“抱、抱歉，我有点不太舒服——”迪安闷声闷气的说话，混杂着浓浓西语口音。  
“不好意思，先生，他们，呃，好像出了点小麻烦，你还需要别的什么吗？”收银姑娘侧身隔断了杰森打探的视线。  
“不，这样就可以了，谢谢。”  
走出店门时杰森略略蹙起眉峰，他只是顺路来瞧一眼，没打算惊动什么，却没想到对方对自己居然反应如此过激，但他近期也实在抽不出时间来多生事端。

杰森跨上驾驶座，副驾上的罗伊·哈珀毫不客气地抓起一个面包塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮含含糊糊地问他：“怎样？”   
“那还只是个孩子，比迪克都小。搞不好还没到进赌场的年纪。”  
“靠，当真？”罗伊噎了一下。  
杰森思忖片刻道：“并且我觉得你猜错了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你在系统里找不到迪安的犯罪记录，或许不是因为他品行端正或者整过容什么的，那男孩很可能是个非法入境者，来自西语国家，他不是美国公民。”杰森简洁地结论道：“所以他在躲避的大概率不是某个人或某股势力——”  
“而是美国政府。”罗伊把面包咽进肚子接过话。  
杰森低头看了眼自己一身全黑的西装：“我想他可能把我当成移民局的人了。”   
“难怪他们就算有戈登女儿在也没有求助警方。”罗伊转了转脑袋困惑道：“但你家小鸟和一个偷渡客搅在一起打算干什么呢？”  
杰森没理会他对迪克的称呼：“眼下肯定是没空闲了，等周末过后我自己来查吧。迪安没身份没驾照跑不了多远。只要还在哥谭我就有办法。”  
“也只能这样了，我这几天找人稍微盯着点儿吧。”罗伊舔了舔手指，不怀好意地用胳膊肘撞他：“杰鸟，要是调查到最后被迪克发现了，你要怎么办？”  
杰森眼底漫开一片深色的痕迹：“那也不意外，但我会处理的。”  
“啊？什么叫也不意外？”  
“实话实说，我本来没打算把我和布鲁斯·韦恩的委托交易瞒他太久，因为没有必要。当初韦恩给我的委托期限是五个月，然后他需要他的儿子回到他身边，一切就跟我没有任何关系了。”手指在方向盘上来回摩挲，杰森心里难以抑制地浮出一股不太稳定的情绪，他咬了咬牙：“——否则前期很多工作我会做得更加隐蔽。”  
“……爱情真是一坨狗屎啊，杰鸟。”罗伊用充满同情又幸灾乐祸的口吻说道。  
“闭上你的嘴，哈珀。”  
杰森发动大G时，罗伊若有所思地问：“说真的，杰鸟，你有想过直接向迪克坦白吗？你知道的——那个孩子——总是那么令人感到奇妙。他或许能给出意想不到的答案。”  
杰森在引擎声中沉默着：“或许十万年之后，罗伊。”他最后略显疲惫地叹了口气：“只是说说。我会考虑你的意见的，伙计。”  
“你最好是。”罗伊这回是真心实意地伸手拍了拍好友的肩膀，怜悯地说：“我知道这对你来说有多艰难，专横的混蛋。”  
“……别把你吃过面包的手蹭在我衣服上。”

迪克把车从车道开出花园前抬头看了看那些遍布角落的监控摄像头，尽可能让自己脸上的神情保持正常。  
大概二十多分钟后，那辆蓝色的二手思域停在一家颇具规模的健身中心前的停车场上——这里包含着设施非常专业齐全的格斗场，迪克曾经在布鲁德海文晃悠时无意中发现了这个地方。  
他从后备箱取出一个运动包，大步穿过正门直奔格斗区域。迪克进入更衣室把包塞进柜子里，却没有换上护具和运动装，而是在T恤外套上一件连帽衫，转身匆匆穿过那些热气沸腾的擂台从健身房后门离开了。  
他拉低帽子在街边拦下辆出租车，报了一个红线区的地址。  
等到再一次下车，迪克·格雷森站在一栋通体深色的折衷主义风格独楼前。他拨弄了一下脖子上的东西，深吸了口气推门而入。

平心而论，雷蒙德不太希望经常在秘事看到那个无比漂亮的男孩，即使他有一个好玩的昵称——尤其是在没有任何一个主的陪伴下。  
上一回开放日，杰森表现出的清晰占有欲在迪克身上打上深深的标记，将所有贪婪的视线阻绝在外，他明摆着不想和任何人分享这个男孩。所以前段日子，某天迪克独自一人走进“秘事”时，雷蒙德确确实实吃了一惊。  
他对迪克的印象从最初就很不错，不仅仅是因为杰森一向对他出手阔绰。那孩子身上有股独特的诱人魅力，毫不矫揉造作也绝非刻意而为，就像花蕊会吸引工蜂一样清爽自然，连他偶尔都会在接近时感到蠢蠢欲动。  
而“秘事”远非一个普通的BDSM俱乐部，它是罗曼·西恩尼斯——黑面具生意中非常重要的一环，现在他也不确定杰森的名字还能在这儿将男孩保护多久，他敢打赌在暗中觊觎这孩子的人绝不在少数。  
“嗨，雷。”  
迪克推门进来时，雷蒙德放下手机，挂上笑容和他打招呼：“迪克，今天又是只有你一个？”  
“是啊，他……忙着工作，最近都不在海文。”迪克微笑了一下，他今天穿着褪色牛仔裤和一件黑底蓝纹的帽衫，腼腆站立的样子还像一个单纯的学生——只有脖子上的那根皮项圈宣告了他在此处的身份，前端的银锁随着动作轻轻晃动。天呐，这仿佛一种天真又暧昧的暗示和邀请，并且对任何人来说都足以致命。  
“但是——”  
“我只是想给他一个惊喜，你知道我对皮革圈还不太熟悉——”迪克可怜巴巴地望着他，小声要求道：“你不会告诉他的，对吧？”  
雷蒙德登时心软了：“我不会，是的，先生。只是你得……呃，小心一点，明白吗？这里可不是每个人都像我那么好说话的。”  
“谢啦，雷！”男孩脸上瞬间绽放出令人目眩的笑容。  
要命。雷蒙德干巴巴地想，他总算明白为什么连杰森都会愿意在他身上花费心思和时间了。红先生在圈里从不维持长期主奴关系是人尽皆知的事，桑托斯已经算得上他妈个半个奇迹了，但迪克得到的显然远不止此。  
“左手边进门二楼。今天没有对外公开的情境表演，但是有些主并不介意被人围观调教过程。”雷蒙德末了又添了一句：“就在二楼，别跑太远，好吗？”  
“我知道！”迪克朝他挥挥手钻进楼梯间。


	40. Chapter 40

“进去吧，姑娘。”  
杰森打开落了一层薄灰的电子锁，小红帽居然站在门口愣了好一会儿，才摇晃着尾巴蹿了进去。杰森手掌贴着冰冷的门沿，心下掠过一阵慨然。  
这儿是哥谭上东区一栋普通住宅楼顶层的公寓，面积不大，房价平平，交通勉强称得上便利，楼里住客大多是碌碌的上班族。供给单身人士能恰好能生活得舒适，两人住便显得有些挤了。杰森虽然在全国各地有好几处房产，其中不乏度假胜地——他不是那种会亏待自己的个性，但偏偏这么多年来在哥谭却只有这么一个住处，也是他待得最久的地方。  
——和迪克·格雷森重逢前，他大部分时候都和小红帽一起住在此处。  
杰森当年离开警队回到哥谭，用抚恤款和退役金和罗伊·哈珀一起合开了安保公司，剩下的钱只够付掉这儿半年的租金。半年后，杰森买下了这套独身公寓，重新设计装修了一遍。  
罗伊·哈珀有很长一段时间都想不通杰森会挑选这里的理由，即便他们的生意正式进入运行正轨，杰森也始终住在当初的公寓楼里，半点没有挪窝的意思。

后来某天罗伊靠着杰森公寓的窗户喝酒——上东区在哥谭是个来往混杂的区域，这儿向北能望见到钻石区顶级购物中心彻夜不灭的灯红酒绿，西边却是下城区令GCPD头疼不已的犯罪之街。同一个城市截然极端讽刺的两面都在这扇窗口尽揽无余。  
“哈，我现在有点明白你为什么中意这公寓了。”罗伊醉意熏熏地唏嘘道。  
“这就是哥谭，”杰森坐在沙发上慢吞吞地朝他举杯：“看得到矛盾和冲突，金钱和暴力，差别和阶层，我们才有钱赚。”  
罗伊琢磨了一会儿：“这儿是你的家乡，杰鸟。哥谭塑造了你。”  
杰森平静地说：“我差点在十七岁之前就死在这里。”  
罗伊喷着酒气沉沉长叹：“你至少可以让自己现在住得舒服一点——比如买个更大一些的房子之类的。”  
杰森不置可否地耸肩道：“我待在哪儿都没什么区别，不过就是个平日落脚过夜的地方。如果有需求，我从不缺额外玩乐开房的钱。”  
罗伊知道说不动好友，握着高脚杯不吭声了，  
他意识到杰森压根没打算在自己生命里给任何人留下介入的空间。

虽然已经有段时间没住回来了，但这次杰森仍没打算在上东区的公寓久待——阿迪拉的演唱会临近，他必须待在哥谭以保证准备和交接的顺利。后天委托一结束他就会回布鲁德海文。  
今早他离开阿瓦隆别墅时迪克还没有起床。男孩昨晚又陷入了噩梦——近日来的第三次。一身冷汗地被杰森喊醒后，迪克后半夜几乎都睁着眼睛，直到黎明才勉勉强强再次入睡，整个过程弄得杰森心下烦躁不已。他倒不是对安抚男孩没有耐心，只是杰森确实隐隐感到迪克有事或念头在瞒着自己——光这一点就足令他浑身不快了，何况他眼下还不得不将注意力放在工作上。  
杰森离家前半跪在床边，用拇指缓慢抚过迪克眼眶下淡淡的黑眼圈，直到男孩磨磨蹭蹭地半睁开眼睛：“……杰？”  
“嘿，我要走了，小鸟。”杰森说。  
“……嗯，”迪克下意识地在男人掌心里蹭着：“要等你吃晚饭吗？”  
“昨天跟你说了，我至少要周日半夜才能到家。并且我会把小红帽作为防暴犬带走。”  
“噢，对，演唱会。”迪克眨了眨眼皮，清醒了些：“你有两天多不在。”  
“迪克，”杰森稍稍沉下语气：“你昨天到底梦到什么了？”  
杰森感到手下的皮肤有一瞬间微微绷紧了。  
“还是老样子呗，”迪克垂下视线嘟哝道：“你又不是不知道？”  
“是吗。”  
“还能有别的吗？”  
杰森明白这时候逼迫他毫无益处，只是将手挪到他唇下来回摩挲：“你清楚没有什么事情是必须瞒着我的，对吧？”  
迪克没有说话，只是皱着鼻尖看着他，湛蓝的眼睛里有无数情绪在波荡。  
“我能感觉到你心情低落，所以，不出意外等我回来后我们可能需要谈谈。”杰森吻了吻他的嘴角站起来：“这几天别写稿子了，找机会放松一下吧。”  
他抽身离开时，男孩的手指挂在杰森的手腕上，像是在做最后努力的挣扎，带着微不可查又令人心痛的绝望。  
“怎么？”杰森停下动作。  
“……这是相互的吗？”  
“什么是相互的？”  
迪克不安地撕咬着下唇，似乎鼓足了无比的勇气：“坦诚，信赖，信任——或者别的什么，随你怎么称呼。”  
杰森心头立刻涌起难以言喻的焦躁，他最坚实的本能在疯狂抗拒着某个现实——不，不可能，杰森·托德这辈子都绝不会把掌控绳和决定权交付在他人手里。  
但那时有一种更强烈的冲动淹没了他——他此刻只想转过身抛下一切，将理查德·格雷森紧紧抱在怀里，给与他所需要的所有安全感——与此相比，包括他自身感受在内的任何事都将不值一提。  
罗伊或许是对的。杰森想，迪克确实能给出一个全新的回答，但他甚至都无需去开口询问或是索求——因为那男孩本身就是他的答案。  
“是的，这一切是相互的。”杰森听到自己这样说道：“我们会有一场开诚布公的谈话，如果这是你想要的话。”  
他看到迪克露出一丝笑容，消融了眼角浅浅流露的恐慌：“我周日等你回来。”  
“你当然会，”杰森轻轻抽走手腕，再次俯身吻了吻男孩：“我走了。”

之后回想起来，当时没有顺着细细追问到底竟成了杰森这一生最后悔的决定。  
两天后的哥谭，座无虚席的骑士体育场内回荡着震耳欲聋的歌声与喧嚣声，杰森插着胳膊倚在后台休息室门外。他脚不沾地地忙了一整天，直到此时才刚有丝空闲，带着耳塞的小红帽伏在他脚边小声呜咽着，他不得不花上一些时间来安抚略受惊的马里诺斯犬。  
手机响起时，杰森正在确认每个出入口的安保情况，嘈杂的环境和无线耳麦的通讯音几乎盖过了铃声，小红帽不停地拉扯裤腿他才注意到拨入的电话。  
屏幕上显示的是个陌生来电——作为私人而非工作手机，知道杰森这个号码的人并不多，而每一个他都十分熟悉。  
一整天始终缠绕在心头的烦躁在此刻达到了清晰的顶峰。  
“喂。”杰森简洁地接通。  
另一头没有回应，只有沉默下急促而凌乱的喘息。就在杰森打算再次开口前，对方说话了。  
“请问，是杰森·托德先生吗？”是一个清朗的年轻女声，但话音里夹杂着微微的颤抖。  
“是我。”杰森说：“你是哪位？”  
“我不确定你是否知道我，但你肯定认识我父亲。”女孩说：“我是芭芭拉·戈登。我父亲是——”  
“GCPD局长，我知道你，戈登小姐。”杰森蹙起眉，心下不详的失重感正在扩张：“你哪来的这个号码？从你父亲那儿？”  
“是迪克。是……迪克给了我你的号码。他说遇到如果麻烦、可以向你求助。”芭芭拉似乎在急速奔跑，说话断断续续：“我……我们需要你的帮助。”她终于在喘息的间隙艰难地说完了这句话。  
“迪克不见了，我联系不上他。”


	41. Chapter 41

杰森站在体育场A1出口边抽烟，他抽得很急，在黑暗中烟雾尚未散去，烟头的火星便再次猛然亮起。一辆保养极好的红色F40卷着激昂的引擎声由远至近，利落地急停在他身边，一个高个女人踩着高跟鞋大步从车里跨出来。  
“你最好有点什么该死而充分的理由，杰森·托德。”阿尔忒弥斯冲他愠怒道：“我才刚刚在酒吧坐下来喝了半杯！”  
“抱歉喊你出来，”杰森踩灭烟头：“有个委托对象在我手上失踪了，大概率卷进了一些麻烦事。”  
“什么？我怎么不知道你手里还有别的委托？”  
“现在不是好时机，事后我一定好好跟你解释。”杰森把无线耳麦和手上的平板交给阿尔忒弥斯：“演唱会现场交给你了。我欠你一个人情，事后你尽管开口。”  
阿尔忒弥斯还想说些什么，却看到杰森曝于路灯下的面容却是罕见的凝重——掩在黑色阴影中的半面又隐隐翻滚着怒意——那种打算把前进路上一切阻碍全部燃尽的怒意，正被勉强压在最后一层理智的外壳下。  
“我不会跟你客气的。”她接过装备熟练地佩戴上，用力拍了把杰森的肩膀：“快滚吧，现在这儿归我管了。”  
她末了又道：“虽然我通常不会用鲁莽来形容你——但别干蠢事。委托会没事的。”

杰森开着越野车一路向下城区狂飙，小红帽安静地伏在后座上，时不时抖动耳朵。唯一庆幸的是因为今天的演唱会，即便是周末街上的人群车流也并不算密集。  
芭芭拉·戈登的情绪很不平稳，她在通话中告诉杰森自己遭遇袭击，失去意识二十多分钟刚刚醒来，之前她正和迪克在一起。  
“我们当面谈，我可能会被人跟踪。”  
“你在哪儿？”  
女孩报了一个大致的地址，杰森迅速意识到那儿靠近迪安的公寓和面包店。  
该死。  
“尽可能呆在流动人群里，不要进入封闭建筑。保护好自己，我很快到。”  
结束和芭芭拉的通话后杰森尝试联络迪克，毫无意外无人接通。在险些把手机砸上墙之前他确认了别墅监控——迪克在下午两点多驱车从正门离开，这是他通常去格斗场的时段，但自此之后，那辆蓝色思域再也没有回到别墅车库。  
按照芭芭拉的说法，迪克是在哥谭失踪的，而男孩到底为何从布鲁德海文来到哥谭，此前又发生了什么，杰森需要更多细节线索。  
但仅凭他一人目前无法同时做到那么多事。

“——靠！杰鸟！”耳麦里的声音挤满了无比悲愤的抱怨：“我以为你放我假的意思是我可以关掉手机与世隔绝然后愉快地度过这个周末——而不是刚刚爬上床就被人用紧急联络打断好事！”  
最后几个音节几乎是从牙缝里生生挤出来的。  
杰森和他向来没什么废话，连歉意的寒暄都免了：“罗伊，立刻帮我确认布鲁德海文一家健身中心四周监控，时间是今天十四点之后。追踪一辆蓝色思域。名字和车牌发你了。”  
“你搞什么鬼——”对面传来床铺窸窣和模糊的交谈声：“科莉？不，没事，是杰森。”罗伊又重新贴近话筒：“好吧，她问出什么事了——”  
“迪克失踪了。”杰森重重叹了口气，忽然满心疲惫——这么多年来他至今没有习惯于向他人求助：“我需要你的帮助。”  
几秒沉默。“……该死，你在哪儿？”  
“赶往唐人街，戈登女儿在那儿，是她给我的消息。”  
罗伊道：“等我十五分钟，告诉你结果。”  
“你知道我不会谢你——”  
“我需要休假和奖金，混蛋。”他的好友咆哮道。

靠近唐人街时，杰森再次接到罗伊的联络。  
“怎么样？”  
“有了。下午两点三十四分思域停在停车场，迪克从正门进入健身中心。”罗伊条理清晰地迅速汇报道：“两个小时十七分钟后再次出现在同一个摄像头下，原路回到车上向东驶离，嗯，看样子走得有点匆忙。”  
杰森思索着：“在此期间他一直呆在里面吗？”  
“建筑内部是闭路监控，对此我无能为力。”罗伊遗憾道：“不过我发现了一点有意思的。”  
“说来听听。”  
“两点四十五分健身中心后门有个人坐出租车离开了，身型有点像他，但那哥们用帽子遮住了脸，并且衣服也不太一样，所以我并不肯定。”  
“健身房里有的是换衣服的地方，”杰森只觉得始终被他勉力压制的怒火正有失控的趋势，他紧紧捏住方向盘整理呼吸：“那辆出租车能追踪吗？”  
“能，但捕捉移动目标很花时间啊，老大。”罗伊说。  
杰森准备切断通话：“你查你的。有消息立刻通知我。”  
“等等！”罗伊喊住他：“报个坐标给我，杰鸟，我们也过来。”  
“你们？”杰森皱眉道：“没必要，我自己能搞定——”  
罗伊含糊道：“呃，我非常确信你会需要我们的。”  
杰森勉强退让一步：“但至少科莉不用——”  
“事实上这是公主殿下意思——她说如果我们寻找的理查德·格雷森是一个二十三岁的黑发男性，她也要帮忙，”罗伊·哈珀此刻听上去显然身处某种震撼的余波中：“因为……那是她的前男友。”

杰森把车停在路边拨通电话。不多时，一个满头红发戴眼镜的年轻女性小步穿过人群走来，她谨慎地停住脚步四周观察了一下，才拉开了奔驰副驾座的门。  
“芭芭拉·戈登。”女孩平复急促的呼吸，一边地向杰森伸出手。镜片后漂亮的瞳孔戒备未消，却闪着远超同龄人的敏锐。  
杰森缓缓打量她，小红帽在后座扬起脑袋叫了一声。  
“哇哦！老天！”女孩受惊轻叫起来，车里紧绷的气氛被打散了。  
“她是迪克的朋友，好姑娘。”杰森给了狼犬一个安抚的手势，握了握芭芭拉的手：“我想你知道我是谁。”  
“当然——你的名字在系统内相当出名，托德先生。”芭芭拉的目光还凝在小红帽身上，略带好奇：“这就是小红帽？她可真美。”  
“迪克和你提起过。”  
芭芭拉眨了眨眼睛：“作为一个从未当面交谈过的人，你似乎一点都不奇怪我为什么会和迪克在一起。”  
“彼此彼此了，戈登小姐，你们显然也有大把的事情瞒着我。”杰森瞄了眼女孩发丝里凝结的残留血迹和额角微微凸起的淤肿，看样子她已经清理过一遍了：“你确定不需要先送你去医院吗？造成晕厥的头部重击足以后遗脑震荡了。”  
“喊我芭芭拉就好，我很清楚自己的身体情况。”她把眼镜往鼻梁上推了一把：“何况你需要我，对吗？”  
这年轻姑娘犀利得像一把小匕首，面对他这样在力量和年龄上存在碾压优势的男性也毫无惧意，杰森猜测这或许和她父亲的职业影响有关。  
“那来聊正事吧，芭芭拉。”杰森自然也不会跟她客气：“在告诉我前因后果之前先解决眼前问题。既然你会找我而不是选择报警，说明你大概清楚是谁袭击了你，并且和迪克的失踪有关——警察介入此人需要时间，而我更有效率。”  
“好吧，你是对的。但这只是其中一个原因。”女孩揉着隐隐发涨的鬓角摇了摇头：“迪克他……更信任你。并且——”  
杰森无视了心脏上被狠狠紧攥的刺痛，不，现在不是时候。  
“给我名字。”  
“西恩尼斯——”芭芭拉咬紧牙关低声道：“罗曼·西恩尼斯。道上的人都喊他黑面具。”


	42. Chapter 42

迪克做了一场无比漫长的梦。  
在梦里他缩在母亲温暖的臂膀中，和她一起看哈里·胡迪尼的电影。他看到父母从半空坠落，马戏团帐篷里灯光刺目，鲜血从他们一动不动的身躯下逐渐漫开。他坐在警局角落的长凳上无措流泪，直到一个满面严肃的男人生硬地将他搂进怀里，告诉他一切都会没事的，而一旁笔挺站立的老人用怜爱的目光注视着他们。  
然后他又回到了火光之中——那片困扰了他十多年的大火混杂着滚滚爆炸声和足以掀翻窗框的气流，唯一可供逃脱的那扇门在视线尽头紧紧闭锁。  
迪克奋力挣扎尽力躲避火焰，手腕上的绳索开始松动时，他在心中默数二十秒。  
——门被猛地撞开了。  
但走进来的不是他所念念期待的那个人，而是一个身穿西装，带着诡异乌木面具的男人。面具男几步跨到他面前，拽起起他的衣领推到没有任何遮拦的窗边，大笑着松开了手。  
下一秒，他坠入一潭深深的冰水，所有惊叫全都扼断在黑暗中。

刺骨的寒意浸入皮肤时，迪克低低呻吟了起来。他只觉得自己眼皮坠有千斤重，大脑像一锅被反复翻搅的奶油浓汤，浑身上下隐隐疼痛不消，不停地有白光在一片漆黑的视野里闪过。  
他听到了断断续续的谈话声，皮鞋底落在地板上的敲击声，布料在行走时摩擦的窸窣声，呼吸声，碰擦声，落雨声。烦杂地在他耳边不停地来往回响。  
但真的好冷，他现在只想蜷躺在某个柔软暖和的地方，无梦安稳地睡上一觉。  
——我到底在哪儿？  
“我知道你醒了，小鬼。别他妈装晕，扎你脖子的东西药效没那么久。”  
一个粗鲁的力道捏住了他的下巴狠狠晃动，险些把他刚刚苏醒的思绪再次打散。  
迪克睁开双眼，隔了许久才得以聚焦。出现在面前的是一张满是络腮胡的粗犷面孔，配上浓密的棕色卷发让那人看上去宛如一只野兽——只是这只野兽的眼眶上挂着一大块惹人发笑的淤青。  
“……蒙斯顿。”迪克认出那人，吃力嗫嚅双唇。  
看到迪克望向自己的眼神，道格拉斯·蒙斯顿脸上挨拳头的地方再次抽痛起来——今天下午在有预先准备的情况下，这个身材瘦削、长着一张无辜面孔的年轻小奴依然从他手里突围逃出“秘事”。途中他五六个手下被马伽术狼狈痛击的场面简直是一团混乱，甚至连他都重重遭了一拳。  
相比于身上挂彩，整个过程才真正让他颜面尽失——要不是罗曼就站在身后不远处，他早就不客气地还以颜色了。  
妈的，托德那疯子上哪儿捡到的这出格的小混蛋？  
“逃得很痛快嘛，”男孩被迫维持仰头姿势，蒙斯顿粗糙的手指就在他气管前暗含威胁地压着，咬牙切齿地嘶声：“瞧瞧自己的模样，小婊子，现在还能亮出你的尖牙四处咬人吗？”  
对话推动迪克的大脑重新滞涩运行，在恍惚间逐步恢复的感官勾勒出此刻的处境——双手被反绑在身后，根据触感判断很可能是某种皮革束具。几小时前激烈搏斗带来的肾上腺素彻底消退殆尽，此刻被击中处的疼痛开始无情反噬。麻醉药物的后遗效应令他的反应神经无比迟缓。  
最糟糕的，他是几乎浑身赤裸地侧躺在某个陌生房间冰凉的地板上，只有下半身套着一条贴身内裤。房内空调打出的冷风正一丝丝地带走他仅存的体温。  
所有过去的记忆像玻璃碎片般涌入脑海，在重新拼接时发出生涩的喀喀声。

今天本该是他最后一次独自前往秘事了。  
之前几次潜入已让他拍到足够多的东西，即便有所欠缺或需要跟进，前天清晨和杰森的一番谈话让他下定了向年长者坦白和求助的决意。只是雷蒙德提起今日黑面具可能会出现，他明白这将是个绝无仅有的机会——没什么证据比西恩尼斯本人更加有力。  
他决定再冒最后一次险。  
他当然并非对自己身涉的危险一无所知，并且随着调查深入越来越心惊，以至于近期噩梦频频。他非常清楚杰森绝对会因他的鲁莽和隐瞒大发雷霆——包括杰森无疑会发现他利用了他在皮革圈的关系和名望，乃至连当初第一次进入“秘事”，迪克的目的也并不单纯。  
但这是他们之间必须跨出的一步——毕竟迪克不是唯一一个在这段关系中不够坦诚的人。  
他花了很久时间去消化从阿尔弗雷德那儿得到的事实——虽然老管家并不清楚布鲁斯和杰森真正的交易内容，但他的养父确实在设法知晓他在布鲁德海文的一举一动——他和杰森的见面相识，雇佣工作，甚至连那场迫使他搬家的火灾，每一步都是被精心设计的局，目的是能够更方便地监视和保护他。  
他早就不是第一回因被过度对待跟布鲁斯发生冲突了，可这次在单纯的震惊和愤怒之外他有了些别的情绪——如果他也曾经险些失去最爱的人，他无法保证自己能表现得比布鲁斯更洒脱。  
十二年前劫持案留下的伤痕，远远不止刻在了理查德·格雷森一人的身上。他知道他会和布鲁斯坐下来谈谈而不是吵架，然后去一同寻找一个和解的平衡点。  
——可是他和杰森之间呢？  
如果他们的关系从一开始就是建立在谎言而非信赖之上。  
则那些令他新奇的，欢愉的，缠绵的，失控的，放纵的，疼痛的，鲜活的，爱怜的，汗泪四溢，伤痛累累，撕裂愈合，却容不下任何间隙的。  
杰森的手掌和鞭子，深吻和拥抱，爱抚和低喃，束缚和解放。  
那双望向他海蓝色双眼里偶尔翻滚而起的波浪。  
每一道正在消退的笞痕，每一片等待标记的皮肤。  
——那些又有多少是真实的？  
这段日子的大部分时间里，迪克都仿觉自己站在马戏团的杂技高台上，没有安全绳系在腰间，往前一步，他便无法抵抗地心引力向杰森·托德坠落，如果下方无人用双手接住，他将注定无法幸存。  
而那个早晨杰森落在嘴角浅尝辄止的告别吻，最终让他迈出了那一步。  
他愿意交付最后一份毫无遮挡坦白赤裸的信赖，承受从空中坠下缠绕身侧的疾风和失重，闭上眼睛想着男人额前垂下的白发和背后层层叠叠的旧疤。  
他和杰森……他们会撑过去的，对吗？

然而此刻的境遇让迪克意识到他和杰森间摇摇欲坠的一切将以另一种方式被摧毁了。  
下午他从健身中心来到秘事，在地下室表演台下见到了罗曼·西恩尼斯。道格拉斯·蒙斯顿像一条獒犬守立在这位黑帮大佬身后。中途黑面具的目光漫不经心地扫过全场，在他身上短短停留了两秒。从那刻起他的每一根神经便开始尖锐地叫嚣着离开。这份直觉在后来被人悄无声息接近时救了他一命——迪克从未想到常年练习的马伽术在危急之下能爆发出那么大的力量。他早已数不清自己遭到多少攻击又将谁击倒在地，只是竭尽全力在尖叫和骚乱，枪声和拳脚中突破重围，并在回到一楼时意外得到了雷蒙德的帮助——雷替他打开了不供出入的边门。  
“别再搅进来了！”那个年轻男人冲他说。他甚至没来得及向他道谢。  
他当时并想不通自己为何会被突然暴露，唯一清楚是不可能再回到别墅——秘事的一些奴造访过杰森的地牢，这只会带来更多麻烦。  
可惜麻烦并不打算放过他。

从停车场取回思域没多久他接到迪安的电话，那孩子听上去吓坏了，用不太纯熟的英语翻来覆去地说自己藏身的地方可能被发现，现在压根不知该怎么办。  
他直接联系了芭芭拉，叮嘱她将迪安带到安全的地方，自己则一路驱车直接赶往哥谭——为了防止被尾随，他把思域扔在半路转了两次地铁才来到约定地点。  
芭芭拉将迪安安顿在一家隐蔽老旧的汽车旅馆，同迪克交接后出门买三人份的食物和必备品。而直到那时迪克一整天积攒下的不安都丝毫未散——他在芭芭拉离开前把杰森的号码给了她。  
“你的伤没事吗？” 迪安坐在旅馆床沿，手指搅着发黄的床单，神情摇晃地问他。  
“别担心，”迪克撩起一缝窗帘，摸着破裂的嘴角查看外头来往的行人：“都是皮肉伤。”  
“那……你的调查进行得怎么样？”  
“其实已经算差不多结束了。”迪克并不打算把自己的遭遇告诉他，以免造成恐慌，只是随口安抚道：“很快你就能安全了。”  
“其实，我有点好奇。”迪安小声道：“你把它放哪儿了？”  
“什么？”  
“你录下那些视频录像的储存卡。”  
“放心，在很安全的地方。”  
“……我能看看吗？你拍到的那些——”  
他确实是这刻开始稍有起疑的——但事实证明他对人的戒备心仍然差得太远。  
在得到否认的答案后，沉默便在他们之间延续，直到迪克感到迪安不知什么时候站在了他身后。  
“怎么了？”他撇出一些注意力。  
“对不起，迪克，对不起。”迪安抬起手把一根针头用力扎进他的颈部，一边摇头泫然道：“但我真的很想活下去。”


	43. Chapter 43

迪克大约是在十个月前认识了卡洛•迪亚兹，一个年仅十九岁的萨尔瓦多偷渡客。但他在这儿用得更多的名字是迪安。  
当时这个男孩在某个雨天因滞留街头而被带到GCPD，令人意外地，他在等待登记备案的过程中逃出了警局，最后力竭倒在不远的巷子中。遇到他的那个女孩便是前来接父亲回家的芭芭拉·戈登。  
迪安祈求芭芭拉不要将他送回警局或送医。  
“我不是坏人，”他操着生硬的英语磕绊地说：“我只是没有合法身份。”  
芭芭拉立刻发现这个身无分文的男孩正发着高烧，百般斟酌下她拨通迪克的电话，问他借了一个公寓。一个小时后，芭芭拉和迪克面面相觑地坐在一边看他狼吞虎咽地吃一整块十二寸的披萨——灯光下，男孩瘦削的手腕和细长的脖颈上布满了触目惊心的伤痕。  
两人都无法做到对此视如无睹。  
可迪安此前显然受到了不小的刺激，每一丝细小的动静都能让他惊惶不已。随着伤愈，他们大概花了近两个礼拜才断断续续拼凑出了大致完整的故事。  
男孩是一年多前跟着同乡人一起偷渡来美国的——他当时刚过十七岁——只因为对方告诉他“这个地方遍地是金钱”。然而他在跨上美国本土后没过多久，就被同伴以五千美金的价格卖给了某家性爱俱乐部。  
“那只是其中一家。像我这样的男孩还有很多，大多都没合法身份，或者家里欠下债务。”迪安说：“我们都被送到布鲁德海文的一栋建筑里——我不知道那地方的名字，但那里是专门用来做BDSM调教的。”他止不住地浑身颤抖：“我真的讨厌疼痛，但那真的太痛了，简直就是没有尽头的噩梦。”  
“所以，你们会……接待一些特殊癖好的客人？”  
“会，但不仅如此。我们是商品。”男孩郁郁道：“我们会被卖给一些有钱人。在一个舞台上被展示——最后卖给出价最高的。那些被买走的人，我再也没有见过他们。”  
“你是怎么……怎么逃出来的？”  
“上个月我被一个有重度施虐癖的老头买走了，平常他把我锁在一个铁笼子里。直到有天他忘记扣锁。”迪安抽了抽鼻尖，紧紧扣住自己的手臂：“老天，他们肯定还在找我。我、我会被杀掉的！”  
“迪安，你知道是谁在做这些？”令人窒息的长久沉默后，芭芭拉谨慎地问道，而迪克在一旁面色沉重。  
“看管我们的是一个叫蒙斯顿的男人。但他只是管理，他上头还有别人。”迪安心神不宁地晃着脑袋，像是试图在甩脱梦魇：“大老板来过一次，我没看到他的模样——因为他脸上带着一副可怕的黑色骷髅面具。”  
听到这儿芭芭拉·戈登竟爆了一句粗口。

“没办法报警吗？”迪克把芭芭拉扯到一边，气得脸色发白：“先不说那什么俱乐部和调教——这可是赤裸裸的人口买卖啊！”  
芭芭拉无力地叹了口气：“迪克，你知道那个带面具的男人是谁吗？”  
“……谁？”  
“他是目前西恩尼斯家族的掌权人，哥谭最庞大的黑帮势力拥有者，罗曼·西恩尼斯。”芭芭拉揉着太阳穴疲累地说：“实话实说，我爸想动他很久了，但他至今还活得很滋润。报警是行不通的——至少目前肯定不行。光凭迪安的一面证词只怕连立案都做不到，反而会将他暴露给西恩尼斯，导致陷入危险。GCPD并不是个干干净净的地方，迪克，里面的水比任何人想象的都深。”  
“那我们就什么都不做吗？”  
“我知道你在想什么，我跟你心情一样愤怒和糟糕。”芭芭拉轻声叹道：“以我们的力量，只能暂时全力保证迪安的人身安全。”  
迪克皱眉瞪着她，隔了许久忽然开口道：“如果走法律行不通，那舆论呢？如果把这一切全都曝光出来呢？”  
“什么——？”芭芭拉吓了一跳：“迪克，天，别开玩笑——”  
“我不会拿这种事开玩笑，你知道我是做什么的。”迪克严肃地摇头：“哥谭走不通，就走到哥谭之外，总有地方不被西恩尼斯的势力覆盖，而罪恶引起的公愤是不分地域界限的。而且这个方法也可以把迪安保全，要是他不打算出面作证的话。”  
“但是，我们显然没有足够有力的证据去曝光他。如果要做，就必须一击即中，否则只会让我们陷入源源不绝的麻烦。”  
而迪克的眼睛闪着无比惊人的光芒：“那我就去找那些足够有力的证据。”  
在哥谭前前后后暗访探寻了两个多月后，理查德·格雷森独自一人搬到布鲁德海文，在梅尔维尔区租下了一间小小的旧公寓。

看来这把是我赢了。我找到东西或许真的能让黑面具夜不能寐。  
迪克艰难地挪动视线，道格拉斯·蒙斯顿此刻的表情竟有些让他隐隐想笑。  
“东西在哪儿？”  
“我……听不懂你在说什么。”迪克每次扯动声带都能感到有血腥气漫出。  
“看清楚你自己的处境，”男人嘶声道：“我再问你一遍，那张该死的储存卡到底在哪儿？”  
蒙斯顿确实想不通。  
他们早已找遍了迪克的全身上下——还加上为了搜身冒险打晕了詹姆斯·戈登的女儿，甚至是那辆被他扔在半道的二手思域。但除了一只手机，一串钥匙，一点零钱，几张毫无用处的证件和一个装着两件换洗衣物和格斗护具的运动包之外，他们一无所获。  
但蒙斯顿也很清楚从秘事出来后，迪克除了汽车旅馆没有在任何地方落脚——他们中途到底漏了什么？那张记录着所有视频记录的储存卡怎么可能凭空消失？  
迪克看向他的眼神令蒙斯顿根本难以控制怒火，仿佛他被狠耍了一把，却根本不知道自己是怎么被骗的。他猛地扬起手，重重一掌将男孩掀倒在地。  
迪克发出一声痛苦的呜咽，肚子上立刻又挨上了一脚。  
蒙斯顿的鞋底撵着他毫无遮盖的小腹，暗暗施力：“再问一遍，储存卡在哪儿？”  
男孩半仰着脑袋急促地喘息，闭上眼睛牵出一个皱巴巴的微笑。  
“你们永远不会知道的。”他缓慢地说。  
“狗娘养的。”蒙斯顿骂咧着再次抬起腿。  
“等等——”角落里一个嘶哑古怪的男声喊停了他，听到这个声音，蒙斯顿悻悻地止住动作。  
“老大，这小子——”  
“你对他下手太重了，道格。他是托德的人，不要搞得太难看。”  
迪克睁开眼，蒙斯顿让出位置，一双几乎没什么褶皱的高定皮鞋从远至近出现在他的视野里，来人蹲下身，用戴着皮手套慢慢抚摸他的脸，令迪克胃中泛出一股强烈的恶心感。  
“就像有人喜欢看人被疼痛凌虐，有人喜欢看人享受疼痛一个道理，”那人的面孔从暗中显露——上面覆着一张在近年哥谭足以让人见之丧胆的乌木面具：“对待不同的对象，我们要用不同的方法。”


	44. Chapter 44

不知什么时候开始下起雨，夹杂着夏日的滚滚闷雷。  
哥谭华灯初上，霓虹光线被雨滴打落四散在前窗蜿蜒滑落。而车内的谈话进入了一段空白期，车顶灯的光线沉默地笼着两人，只有雨声窸窣，连小红帽都趴在后座一声不吭。杰森面无表情，一只手搭在变速杆上，在芭芭拉·戈登看不到的地方，另一只手的指尖不停地在一把FNX手枪的保险栓上摩挲。  
凝重的压力像无形的沥青一样蔓延包裹，重重坠在每一寸的空气里，压在每块裸露的皮肤上。最后女孩终于撑不住了，开口试图打破这份桎梏。  
“在去布鲁德海文前一天我都在劝他，但迪克他……他说他这辈子都忘不了迪安身上的伤。”她闭上眼睛小声懊悔道：“直面对上西恩尼斯？我知道你肯定觉得他太过冲动鲁莽，甚至有点犯蠢——”  
“说起来，”杰森突然打断她，语调平静：“我的公司在前不久招了一个新员工。”  
芭芭拉没明白男人突然想说什么，只能抿唇看着他。  
“十多分钟前，这个员工告诉我她是迪克·格雷森的前女友。而她已经有半年多没有听到过关于迪克的任何消息了，即便他们分手后关系还是很好。”杰森垂下视线：“但据我所接触的迪克的性格来看，他大概率不是一个喜欢远离社交圈的人，他就是一个普通正常的年轻男孩，在哥谭应该有很多朋友。”  
芭芭拉承认：“是的。他在学校时就是一个焦点——各种意味上的校园明星。”她有些明白杰森的意思了。  
杰森坦率道：“我和迪克住在一起也个把月了，他没有娱乐，很少外出，断绝了过去的社交圈，我猜他除非必要几乎只和你有过联系。他在来布鲁德海文之前和养父闹翻了——以至于连布鲁斯·韦恩出于很多因素都无法直接联络他。你认为他真的只是一时任性和意气妄为？”  
“……天呐。”  
“迪克从一开始就很清楚自己面对的东西，也很清楚整个调查的危险性。他为了尽可能防止他人卷进这场麻烦，用他自己的方式保护别人。他做得成功而谨慎，这么久以来我都只是起疑，却没有发现他真正的目的。”杰森说到这儿停顿了下，皱了皱眉头像是在自嘲：“别误会，我并不是想要夸奖或者赞成他，事实上我这么多年来从没对谁那么愤怒过——如果迪克现在出现在我面前，我都不能保证自己会做出什么事。”  
他最后长长叹息一声，竟是隐含几分无奈：“但我绝不会用鲁莽或愚蠢来形容理查德·格雷森。”  
芭芭拉眼角湿润，刚打算说些什么，大G的后门被人猛地拉开，几丝雨飘了进来，小红帽又是一阵兴奋地喘息，伴随着箱子的碰撞声和男人大咧咧的招呼声。

“见鬼的怎么下雨了——哟，大红小红，嘿，小红你是谁家的好姑娘呀？这位就是戈登小姐？我是罗伊·哈珀，我认识你老爹。”  
“罗伊！拜托进去一点，关不上门了。”  
“抱歉，公主殿下，我这就挪屁股——”  
一番吵闹下来，车上多了一男一女两人。  
“嗨，老大。”科莉安妲甩了甩发尾的雨滴，又朝向芭芭拉：“芭芭拉，我们又见面啦。”  
芭芭拉苦笑道：“这可不是什么重逢的好时机对吧？不过没想到你会进了他们公司。”  
“说来话长，”科莉微笑了一下，车内暖意顿生：“他会没事的。”  
杰森也没多废话：“罗伊，有没有发现？”  
“蓝色思域最后停在罗宾逊公园站门口不远处，迪克应该坐地铁离开了，车站内人群太密集了，你明白的。”罗伊说：“约一个多小时后，有个男人用车钥匙打开车门待了十多分钟才离开，不过显然不是车主本人。”  
杰森想了想道：“黑面具的手下……他们在找东西。”  
芭芭拉说：“……我可能知道。”她侧身环视另外三人：“我虽然没丢什么，但是在昏迷期间明显被人搜过身，迪克很可能随身携带了什么关键性证据。”  
“艹。”杰森狠狠低咒了一句：“你们落脚的汽车旅馆在哪儿？”  
“就在前面第二个拐角，穿过巷子就到了。”

这片是上东区最混乱无序的地方之一，汽车旅馆的外观老旧不堪，停车场上稀稀拉拉地蹲着几辆旧车——杰森能理解芭芭拉为什么会选择这儿藏身，但眼下也给他们的追踪带来了一定的阻碍。  
前台坐着一个大腹便便的中年男人，正对着一台旧电脑昏昏欲睡。背后水渍斑驳的墙上钉着放钥匙的挂板。  
“我一醒来就跑来问过他，”芭芭拉在进门前说：“但他只是一口咬定他们下午根本没有接待过我们，而他这儿压根没有房卡使用记录可以查看。”  
杰森一边说：“没事。”一边来到前台敲了敲传唤铃，直到那个男人在惊吓中清醒过来。看到杰森他本打算赔上副笑脸，但瞥到身后的芭芭拉，立马又拉下面孔：“告诉过你了没接待过你找的人，怎么还是来纠缠不清？否则我可报警了啊。”  
杰森抬头四下迅速地瞥了瞥，大步走到一边掀开隔板绕进台内，老板吓了一跳站起来，还没等他把手伸到桌子底下，杰森已经一把捏住他的手腕将那具肥硕的身躯轻轻松松贯回椅子里。  
“我不知道黑面具的人是怎么威胁你的，”他弯下腰背朝外，迅速而淡然地说：“可惜这不是二选一的选择。他不会管你死活，但我就在这儿，一颗子弹会在零点一秒之内穿过你的肝脏。你不会立刻挂掉，但你能否在出血性休克死亡前得到救治，取决于我们查看你旅馆私人监控的时间长短——我想你会很乐意给予一些帮助的，对吗？”  
胖男人感到一管冰冷的枪口就抵在腹部，脸色瞬间惨白如纸，结结巴巴道：“你……你不能那么做……”  
“不能什么？不能杀人还是不敢开枪？”杰森微微眯起眼睛，眼底一片冰冷，预示着他的耐心正在告罄：“我在阿富汗服役时期就已经克服这个小小的心理障碍了，事实上我实践得还算不错。想求证一下吗？伙计？”  
这疯子真的会开枪。  
这个念头一旦在脑海里冒头就再也止不住了，旅馆老板觉得自己的心理防线正和膀胱括约肌一起面临失守。他最终崩溃大喊：“他们走了！他们一起走了！就在这姑娘离开没多久！但我没见到她找的那个黑发男人，只有一个棕发年轻人的和那些黑帮在一起！”  
“那个棕发男人是和他们一起走的？”杰森的语调简直快冻成冰了。  
“他、他们拖了一个大行李箱……”老板汗浆涔涔：“上了一辆黑色路虎走了。”  
杰森深吸口气移开握枪的手，用装了消声器的FNX利落地打穿了桌面下的报警按钮。  
“把罗伊喊进来查停车场监控，追路虎的车牌和去向。”  
芭芭拉有些直愣愣地看着他：“我来前看过，外面的摄像头都蒙着一层灰……”  
“这种汽车旅馆没有监控根本难以管控，但出于各种原因，他们不会需要警方的监管，全部是私人路线。”他顿了顿：“……迪安背叛了你和迪克。但我并不认为西恩尼斯会轻易放过他。”  
芭芭拉没再说话，只是默默点点头，离开两分钟后和罗伊一起回到前台。  
在哈珀工作时期，杰森始终站在一边，黑色的大口径手枪在他手里像玩具般来回转动着。  
芭芭拉末了悄声轻叹了一句：“之前我一直心下疑惑，不过现在我总算知道迪克为何会如此被你吸引了。”  
杰森闻言一愣，皱眉张了张嘴到头来也未发一言。


	45. Chapter 45

“砰——”  
枪声的响起伴随着破空的落鞭声和撕心裂肺的尖叫，迪克听到有什么东西同时在他的体表和内心崩裂了。所有可供喘息的空隙都被在胸口无限挤压，以至于他连嘶喊都无法发出，只有无声的绝望化为泪水从眼眶处涌流而下。  
好痛啊，真的好痛。  
“不、不，求你们……别——”他本以为鞭笞的折磨即便无法逃避，他也总能熬得过去，但在精神与肉体的双重重击下，背后的彻骨的刺痛足以成为将他推下悬崖的最后一股力量。  
被挽具捆缚的双手掐破掌心后无力垂下来，整个人重量失去支撑吊在从天花板垂落的铁链上，但迪克落下的视野中刺目的鲜血正在缓慢地蔓延，而埋头跪在血泊中、被打穿大腿的棕发男孩正因剧痛而不停抽动，嘴里断断续续冒着弱不可闻的西语。  
方才开枪的蒙斯顿看了迪克一眼，满怀不解地蔑笑道：“你为什么替这小叛徒求情？他可是主动联系我们报告了你的行踪和计划——可不是什么被迫合作才迷晕了你。所有一切就为了向老板换条命和一张留在美国的绿卡。你花的那么多代价，格雷森，就值这么一点儿不堪一击的信任。”  
“别杀他，”迪克拼命摇头嘶声啜泣道：“别那么做，他只是……”  
“想不通吗，道格。他曾经救了迪亚兹一次，就一定会不惜代价救他第二次。良心的束缚是比任何束具都要来得可怕。”罗曼·西恩尼斯从迪克身后走出来，手里持着一条鞭头沾着点点血迹的长尾猫鞭——这种鞭子不同于普通的sm鞭，通体带着坚硬的皮革小结，以超过声速挥舞时甚至能打断部分骨节，是真正能够让人皮开肉绽的刑具。

迪克看不到自己后背是怎样一副惨状，但温热液体淌过的触觉告诉他那块皮肤必定已破损不堪，即便万幸能够得以得救，也将在所难免地留下永久的疤痕。  
这个事实简直快将他压垮了。  
他只知道杰森绝对不会用这种鞭子对待他——他又怎会感觉不出来呢？杰森是如此爱恋着自己无瑕的身躯，以至连乳环都不肯让他去穿——他是杰森·托德用生命和情感雕刻而成的作品，一旦意识到他不再完美，杰森还愿意把缠绵的细吻和温柔的鞭打一起落在他身上吗？  
黑面具踱到他面前，用鞭柄挑起男孩泪痕满布的面容，迪克一接触到西恩尼斯的视线，目光中立刻闪现出不屈的怒意，张口时牙缝里满是忍痛咬破嘴唇留下的血迹，胸口急促起伏：“你会……遭报应的。就算我失败了，也总有一天有人能……能够做到。”  
“天杀的臭小鬼！”蒙斯顿骂道。  
西恩尼斯抬手示意安静：“啊哈，我有点理解为什么托德会肯长留你在身边了。”黑帮戏谑沙哑的嗓音像砂纸在来回摩擦，无比刺耳：“如果不是发现你打算搅和我的生意，我原本还真有点兴趣想替他慢慢调教你，那个过程一定很有意思。可惜时机太不凑巧了。”  
他朝蒙斯顿做了个手势，男人手里的枪再次抵上了迪安的肩膀——枪口冰冷的重量将男孩吓得再次颤抖起来。  
“再一枪下去，我就不保证他真的能活下来了，格雷森，你可要好好考虑清楚。”西恩尼斯慢条斯理地整着挥鞭时弄乱的衣袖：“你知道一个人的失血量达到30%以上会发生什么吗？啧啧，人的死亡是相当、相当难看的。我们做个交易怎么样？储存卡换一个急救电话——卡洛·迪亚兹是生是死选择权可都在你……你救不救他？”  
迪安似乎意识到迪克是目前唯一保证性命的希望，拼尽全力抬起因失血而苍白惊人的脸，用些许扩散的瞳孔望向他，鼻翼痛苦地翕张着：“求你……迪克，我想活，求……求求你……救救我。”他涕泪横流，只有一些气音从嘴角漏出：“求你……求你……”  
为什么会变成这样？我到底在哪一步做错了？  
在某一瞬间，迪克错觉自己似乎还身处阿瓦隆山的别墅里。他站在地下室的十字架前，回头就能看到他所爱男人令人安心的面孔。  
——杰森从不会把他绑得太紧，好似始终留给他一丝能够选择自行挣脱的缝隙。  
——杰森带来的疼痛总是欣快飘然而恰到好处的，仿佛永远能精确地揣度并给予他所需要的一切。  
——即便没有说出安全词，在情境进行中杰森也会随时停下确认他的状况。  
——他明清楚杰森并不喜欢过度的身体接触，但他还是会在事后躺在床上时化身小勺子挤进男人的怀里——他知道这时候杰森一定一定不会拒绝他。  
芭芭拉联络到杰森了吗？他会来救他吗？  
那个人，就好像世界上没有他做不到的事。  
如果是杰森在这儿……他又会怎么做？

“路虎拐进的应该是这里没错。这片房产是开发的度假村生意，法人是西恩尼斯名下一家赌场的经理。”罗伊探头看了看一街之隔外，那片在雷雨中掺杂着清冷灯光的建筑群：“但进了住宅区内部就是他们自己的私人安保系统了，你知道的——黑面具的地盘，所以短时间内很难确认迪克到底在哪一栋屋子里。我们显然也不能就这么大摇大摆走进去。”  
车里所有人都不约而同将注意力投向驾驶座上的男人。  
杰森双眉紧锁凝视度假区入口，片刻后开口问道：“东西都带了吗？”  
“你要的都在这儿了。”罗伊知道在问自己，拍了拍带上车的两个手提箱。杰森勾勾手指，他立刻打开其中一个箱子，扒出来一堆玩意儿一样样扔给杰森：“四管FNX的15发弹匣，LAM瞄准器，战术导轨各二——消声器你有了？”  
杰森一边利落地把辅助配件装上手枪，简洁道：“地图。”  
罗伊把电脑转向前方：“猜到你要，已经搞定了。”屏幕上清清楚楚显示出这片建筑群的规划平面图纸。  
“你怎么看？”杰森把弹匣插进枪套。  
“要破解这儿系统的防火墙不是不行，但你家那位恐怕等不了那么久。”红发男人指着地图上的一条标红线，对老友的瞪视视若无睹：“理论上最佳搜寻路线的切入点是西边侧门——但事发突然，我们准备不足，无法确认黑面具具体有多少手下在里面，路遇和建筑内的突发状况只能靠你自己搞定了。”  
杰森面色微沉地颔首，这状况在他预料之中。  
“顺便我觉得……今天这糟心天气有好有坏。”  
杰森目光落向后座因天气闷湿伸着舌头不停喘气的小红帽，显然在想同样的事：“嗯。但目前这是最直接有效的方法。”他又瞥着罗伊道：“我看这附近没有合适的地势，你确定你没问题？”  
“别瞧不起我啊，杰鸟。我什么时候搞砸过咱俩的任务？”  
杰森嘴角竟露出一个迅速消退的弧度：“数不胜数，哈珀。但再次和你合作是我的荣幸。”  
罗伊一边嘀咕着要把这句话录下来，一边掏出四副微型的耳入式通讯设备，自留一副，剩下的转手递给另外三人：“行吧，那计划就这么定了。”  
科莉全程倒是听得饶有兴趣，芭芭拉则被两人对话弄得一头雾水：“我们该怎么做？”  
罗伊解释道：“雷雨天的感应雷会产生瞬变磁场，从而对监控传输路线造成影响，我们只要稍稍做一点导向就能让监控暂停工作并且很难被发现——这块任务是归科莉的。杰鸟负责潜入救人，而我有我自己要干的活。”  
说话间，杰森已经脱下西装外套挽起衬衫衣袖，整备结束随身携带的武器和弹药，又把衣服重新穿上，对科莉道：“麻烦，帮我把座椅后那件球衫递给我。”  
看到杰森把球衫放在小红帽鼻子底下让它细细嗅着——虽然此刻没人打算对杰森车上会有迪克外套的原因表达更多好奇，芭芭拉立刻明白过来：“你们想让小红帽去找人——但雨水会冲刷掉迪克的味道。”  
杰森眼中流出一丝赞赏：“不过迪克已经和她亲密相处数个月，在这方面比突发寻人要有优势得多。我家姑娘虽然年纪大了，但从没丢过本领。”  
“我知道我不像你们一样专业于此，”芭芭拉踌躇着问：“但有没有什么是我能做的？”  
“戈登小姐，无论我或罗伊最后成功与否，你都有一件必须要做的事。”杰森拉开车门走进雨幕中前，对着年轻女孩清晰缓慢地说道：“时机不能偏差太多，所以，请务必保持耳麦通讯顺畅。”


	46. Chapter 46

相对于救人，曾经杰森或许更擅长杀人。  
他被军队和肩章赋予了合法开枪的权利。倒不是说杰森对剥夺他人生命有什么癖好，只是在战场上的硝烟和弹雨彻底激发了他在弱肉强食环境中被塑造的个性——生存的意志碾压了一切可以摒除的情感，在保有呼吸的时候，他将永不会成为任何人的猎物。  
离开SEAL后杰森有那么一段时间根本难以适应转变。他还非常年轻，身体和精神状态都尚在巅峰期，处境却骤然改变，虽然特警从业让腰侧的枪未被剥夺，但他已经找不到足够的目标来填充他的瞄准镜，也无法在本能和生死的一线间毫不犹豫地扣下扳机——更何况相对于团队合作，他更擅长和衷情于单干或两人搭档。  
他挂断了无数个退役军人事务部打来的电话，甚至拒绝了罗伊·哈珀不愿放弃的问候——他清楚自己的情况远不同于他人——杰森·托德在部队和战场间寻到释放天性的归宿，愤怒让他尽情沉湎于肾上腺素暴增的快感。他从不圄于死亡，也不畏惧伤痛。  
只是作为一个受过多年鲜血洗礼的军人，和平世界似乎已早早地将他抛弃了。

一年多后，杰森在拉斯维加斯参加了一场劫持案的救援任务。  
混乱中连酒店方也无法确认究竟有多少人质困在顶楼的西餐厅内，在楼层附近确认搜寻数遍后，杰森已随特警队回到地面。他看到一个面色铁青的中年男子拽着负责现场指挥的警监的衣领怒吼着什么。  
“怎么回事？”  
“这位先生说他儿子不见了，并且联络不上他。”警监道：“他之前外出参加晚宴，认为那个男孩还在酒店里，但我们目前已经清扫并疏散过全部现场，西餐厅没有任何人质遗留。”  
他安抚过对方，凑近来对杰森悄声道：“我觉得很可能那孩子只是自己跑散了。你知道的，我也不能为了一个口说无凭的消息拿你们的性命冒险。”  
当下爆炸造成的火灾已经在数个楼层间迅速蔓延，各种意味上都不适合再次进入——尤其是在无法确认准确救援目的的情况下，他可能将花上大把时间在徒劳无功的搜寻上。  
杰森抬头，顶楼窗格间已隐隐有橙红的火舌窜出，伴随着拉斯维加斯鼎沸嘈杂的人声和哭喊，简直是宛如地狱般的景象。  
他走到那个正焦灼地来回踱步的男人面前，发现对方隐隐有几分面熟。他一边重新穿戴装备，随口问道：“告诉我你和你儿子最后一次联络是什么时候，他当时身处何处？顺便描述一下你儿子的长相，年龄，发色，身高，体型，越精确越好。”

杰森最后是在餐厅厨房的储藏库找到那个男孩——不知为何对方竟被独自关在那里，捆绑手腕的绳索连在铁质的置物架上。在绝境中他被烟薰灼的嗓音无法出声，却始终不停地用力晃动架子发出响动，让杰森最终没用上比预期更久便找到了他。  
“嘿，你还好吗？孩子。”杰森立刻蹲下身抽出战术匕为他解开腕部的束缚，并安抚道：“别害怕，你安全了。交给我就好。”  
获得自由后的男孩死死拽住他的衣袖，满心满面都是对生命最原始的渴求，而他知道眼前的男人就是他能够活下去唯一的救赎。  
杰森这辈子永远也忘不了那副画面——那孩子瘦小，脆弱，惊惶，一团糟糕，拼尽全力，只是用力瞪着他，无声地张开嘴艰难呼吸，美得无比惊人的蓝色双眼中跳动着灼灼的火焰和正蔓延干涸的泪痕。  
而从深处透出的切肤蚀骨的信任与依赖，此刻此地将两个毫无关系的个体牵连无隙，竟带来如此悄无声息的震撼——他正在尝试用这双手去保护些什么，不再是枪口前的绝望和仇恨，刀刃下的流血和厮杀。  
那一瞬间，杰森混乱无序的人生被重新锚定了。  
他摘下自己的防毒面具，将那双眼睛彻底遮住。  
离开中途当餐厅的木质装饰隔板卷着火苗从头顶落下，杰森毫不犹豫地俯身把男孩整个搂抱进怀里，并在保有意识的最后一秒将他送上了侯在窗边的救援直升机。

再次醒来时，杰森发现自己浑身上下被裹得严严实实的躺在加护病房里，脸上覆着输氧面罩，几根输送药物的滞留管连接在他的手臂静脉上。麻醉的药效逐渐褪去，足令人崩溃的疼痛正在疯狂啃噬后背每一寸神经。  
“哟，杰鸟。”罗伊·哈珀那张玩世不恭的笑脸出现在视野里：“这可真是新鲜的视角啊，以前可都是你站着把我从床上拽起来。”  
杰森只是沉默地望着他，面罩上的雾气随着呼吸重复地扩散消失。  
“你……伤得很重，刚刚做完第一场手术，”罗伊敛起笑容：“觉得太痛就按一下这个泵入机按钮，我知道你讨厌毒品，但这个时候一点吗啡就能让你好过太多。”  
杰森闭了闭眼睛，试着扯动焦涸的声带：“那男孩……”  
“噢，他很安全——除了被吓坏了之外，没有受什么伤。”罗伊顿了顿，口吻略带奇怪：“你知道那孩子的父亲是谁吗？”没等杰森回应什么，他又自顾自说了下去：“是布鲁斯·韦恩。他和奥利关系不错，我见过他好几次。你他妈救了哥谭首富的儿子。他可能会送你一半韦恩的股份来感谢你，妈的。”  
杰森不耐地摇摇头，示意罗伊立刻闭嘴。他已经够遭罪了，不打算在好友喋喋不休的废话里受到二次折磨。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子？说实话，他不太关心。  
——他已经从那个男孩身上得到足够多的回报了。

除了接受最好的医疗资源，杰森拒绝了来自哥谭首富任何实物形式的酬谢——他唯一得到的是一个叫作“理查德·约翰·格雷森”的名字，甚至没有当面的半句道谢。那个男孩苏醒后遗忘了这整段糟糕的经历。  
在进入终轮康复训练前杰森就知道自己大概率无法回到一线，而待在办公室里天天面对电脑屏幕或繁冗文件在他身上则更不可能发生——这意味着他必须为自己的未来做打算。  
罗伊最后一次来接他出院时随口问起这事。  
“要不要来一起搭伙干点什么？”杰森说：“反正你也闲得很。”  
“你想做什么生意？”  
杰森慢吞吞地说：“如果我想开安保公司，理论和可操作性上行得通吗？”  
“杰鸟！？”罗伊吓得墨镜都从鼻梁上滑了下来：“你？安保公司？你和我说你打算开一家杀手训练营或皮革俱乐部我都不至于那么惊讶——”  
“所以，结论呢？”而杰森听上去对这个想法已经盘桓很久了。  
“好吧，好吧，你什么时候听过我的意见？”罗伊挠了挠脑袋：“我回去查查申请流程和资格审查要求，不过对咱俩来说估计问题不大。”  
——而之后的十年间，杰森扣下的每一枪都不曾再以夺人性命为目的。


	47. Chapter 47

虽然还有不少住客留宿，但由于突来的恶劣天气，整个度假住宅区寂静地沉默在雨幕中，连窗中透出的灯光都仿佛隔绝甚远。  
科莉安妲汇报监控运行状态的声线夹杂着键盘敲击声，透过耳麦无比清爽，几乎和杰森的进度一同并行。小红帽时不时在主人脚边抖动身体甩干被淋湿的短毛。偶尔狼犬因无法嗅探到气味停下来焦灼地低吼，杰森便耐心地俯身安抚她，直到她再次确认追踪方位。  
“杰鸟，情况怎么样？”罗伊的声音传来。  
“不出意外就在这几栋了。”杰森给了小红帽一个趴伏的指令，无声地拉开枪栓——他前方不远处，两个男人正在雨中交谈——一辆黑色的路虎Defender就停在路旁的红栎树下。  
“你到点了？”他低声道。  
“到了。”罗伊粗声粗气地说：“虽然视野不算太理想，但你知道的，对我的技术来说压根不成问题。”  
“……我也就不问你找了什么地方了。”杰森这回没奚落他，只是简洁道：“等我讯号。”  
罗伊隔了几秒才道：“你自己小心，杰森。”  
“嗯。暂时下线。”

杰森拍了拍累坏的狼犬的脑袋，向她指了个方向道：“好姑娘，向前跑不要停。”  
小红帽前后抖了抖耳朵，舔舔他的手指后像箭一样蹿了出去——退役军犬的奔跑姿势在雨中划出一道流畅的弧线，飞快地从两个黑帮中间穿过。两人的注意力瞬间集中在异动上。  
“那是什么？”其中一个警惕地拔出枪。  
“看不太清……好像是一只狗。”另一人嘀咕说。  
昏暗的光线和雨幕给了杰森最好的掩护，脚步和落雨一起在水塘中击碎了路灯的倒影，他的身影悄无声息地出现在两人身后。右臂干净利落卡死一个混混的脖子，对方颈动脉被强烈压迫的五六秒间，他对着另一个倒霉蛋抬起左手就是一枪——消音器吞没了爆响，子弹穿透手掌的剧痛还未及激发惨呼，杰森已经松开臂下晕厥的那人，一手擒住另个家伙的下颌。  
“安静。”他反握枪把，猛力击在男人腹部，直到他蜷起身体激喘着倒在地上。  
整个过程未超过十五秒。  
这些年来杰森既未上过战场，也不再和警界掺和，但他工作中遇到的危险状况也绝不在少数。虽然重伤后到重新能够持枪射击和进行高强度的搏击训练，中途花费了数不清的代价和时间——疤痕组织严重影响了他的排汗与皮肤分布，在伤后前两年，他握枪时还是会难以自控地抖动。最严重的时期，他曾因高强度工作引起代谢异常而造成肾损和尿血，期间吃尽了不为人道的苦头。  
不过杰森也从未停下脚步。  
他这几年来日常生活高度自律，放弃了过去的烟瘾，不停地测试自我极限并反复推翻。这一切最终造就了这个男人近四十岁依然锐如刀锋的身体状况。

“提问，”杰森冷冷地脚踩着黑帮被打穿的持枪手另一只脚的膝盖抵着肚子，消音管塞进嘴里：“西恩尼斯带来的两个男孩在哪儿？”  
那混混明显知道杰森，认出他的脸后惨白的面孔瞬间掺杂了怨愤和恐惧，口中喘促呜咽着。  
“只需回答问题，如果发出别的声音，我会打穿你的嘴。”杰森威胁的声音低而沉缓，即便掺杂着稀落的雨声，每个音节依然很清晰。  
男人拼命点了点头。枪管移开的那刻他抽着气嘶哑道：“67号，他们都在67号屋。”  
“谢了伙计。”杰森用枪柄彻底敲晕了他，抬手抵住耳麦：“67号。”  
“确认。”科莉道：“监控停了。”  
“确认。”罗伊紧接着：“建筑在杰鸟你目前位置十一点方向，距离大概300英尺左右。很遗憾，不出所料窗帘都拉着，所以——”  
“没事。”杰森冷静道：“你干好你的活。”  
他摸出支烟，费了点时间才点上，站在一棵红栎下抽了几口后踩灭了。  
“清理结束。”耳麦里伴随着狙击枪退弹壳的清脆碰撞声。  
他再次走进雨里，一路上无声无息地躺着大约五六个不知死活的黑帮，他知道在看不到的地方一定还有更多。杰森没费心思去查看——在SEAL服役时期，罗伊·哈珀多是小祸小错不断，但最后总能逃脱过重的惩罚无疑是有原因的。直到现在，罗伊依然是杰森生平仅见的顶尖狙击手。  
两分钟后，干净解决一个狙击死角处的漏网之鱼，他站在了67号度假别墅的门前。  
“芭芭拉，”他说：“现在。”

“你说什么？”西恩尼斯道。  
“咳——咳咳——我说，”迪克肩胛颤抖着咳嗽起来，嘴角留下几丝血沫。他的精神状态显然已经开始衰弱：“我累了，这件事牵扯得太多，我明白想管也管不过来。”  
蒙斯顿一愣，枪口不禁从迪安肩上移开了几分。  
“我现在……只想我自己能活下去，我还年轻，”迪克垂下脑袋喃喃道：“我还不想死。我还没吃到杰森上次说要做的煎鲈鱼……”  
“你打算交出储存卡。”迪克看不到那副乌木面具下的表情，但他能听出对方口吻中未消的警惕和略微的松弛。  
“你说……这是个交易。”男孩模模糊糊地说：“如果我不能保证我自己活下来，这个交易还有什么意思？”  
迪安趴伏着哀叫起来，他用英语近乎气声反复惶恐地哭诉：“……别、别放弃我！求你……”  
蒙斯顿终于不耐烦地打晕了那个可怜的家伙。迪克看着迪安在血泊中抽动了一下便没了声响，眼底漫过一丝不忍。  
无论是活着还是想要活着，都是一件无比痛苦的事。  
“我猜你们并不知道我在离开秘事后……坐优步回过杰森的别墅，才去健身中心开走了思域。”  
“道格！”黑面具吼道。  
“我只确认了他驾驶的行程，”蒙斯顿意识到一些问题了：“我不确定——”  
迪克平静地打断他：“但你们去了也拿不到那张卡——杰森的地下室有一道暗门，里面是他的武器库。”他缓慢地说：“双重锁定。除了密码之外，只有我和他的指纹才能打开。当然，你可以……杀了我，但是你之后必须得面对他，西恩尼斯。”  
黑面具没有开口，似乎在掂量迪克的话中有多少是真实成分。他并不想赌——并且在迪克·格雷森和杰森·托德之间做选择的答案简直是显而易见——杰森虽然自身并不涉黑，但他的生意在哥谭甚至新泽西扩张已久，人脉手段和武装力量都不容小觑。  
这也是为何在之前不知实情的情况下，他会放任迪克这种人在“秘事”毫发无伤地多次来去自如——将杰森得罪到底会引起很多不必要的后果，这不在他的预期之中。  
黑面具摸了摸光滑的乌木下巴，眼中流出审度的光：“或许我该利用你向托德交换那张卡。”  
“哈，”迪克疲惫地垂下视线，自嘲笑道：“你太瞧得起我了，西恩尼斯。我同……杰森，也不过是各取所需。现在我给他带来了大堆麻烦的破事，他甩脱我还来不及。何况，你为什么觉得杰森这种……将固定主奴关系视为累赘的人，会突然改变多年习惯？”  
黑面具伸手捏了捏迪克的下巴，引来对方厌恶的小幅挣扎。  
“你知道欺骗我的下场，格雷森。让人生不如死比让人痛快死掉的方法更多——你会后悔没有在好时机就说出实话的。”  
蒙斯顿在黑面具授意下解开了吊起男孩的锁链，双手的挽具还扣着。铁链一松，迪克整个人脱力跪倒在地面，弯下腰止不住地寒颤伴随低声的喘息——若非常年搏击练习带来的身体素质，他早该撑不下去了。只是现在却说不清这究竟是幸运还是不幸。  
“你们必须……在我回到别墅前保证迪安活着。”迪克挤出这句。  
“那取决于你的表现和诚意。”黑面具手一挥，看着蒙斯顿粗鲁地将迪克从血迹斑斑的地板上拉扯起来，刚打算接着说什么，他口袋中的通讯设备响了。  
“你最好有重要的汇——”  
“老板！有狙击！我们被狙击了，太黑了根本看不到弹道方向，他们都——艹！是你——”惊惶失措的惨呼回荡在房间里，通话下一秒就断成了忙音。  
“妈的！”  
黑面具立刻联络了几个守在外面的手下，无一例外全部无人应答——最令人难以接受的是，这一切发生的时候在房中的他们却根本毫不知情。  
死寂在空气里无限膨胀，最后迪克忍不住急喘着低哼起来。  
“老天，西恩尼斯。”他用手捂住额头，面上挂着一丝笑容：“你是结仇太多了吗？以至于……咳、连袭击者的身份都猜不到？”


	48. Chapter 48

随着年龄增长，杰森偶尔会觉得自己正在接近一个普通人应有的正常状态。  
尽可能避免相对私人的人际关系以及定期维持合适的发泄渠道，意味着他可以拥有足够的余裕和理智去处理遇到的绝大多数问题。  
只是身边罗伊·哈珀的存在依然会时不时提醒杰森某些事实——他的情绪管控曾经做得如何差强人意。在部队和战区环境的高压下，来自本能的原始情绪是杰森维持自我和赖以生存的燃料，却也导致了罗伊离开SEAL后那场最终迫使他提前退役的失控纷争。  
这么多年来，他逐渐习惯于将那团无时无刻不在燃烧怒火深埋在不见天日的角落，直到他再度和理查德·格雷森相遇。  
而之后发生的每一件事，都在令他长久堆砌的驱壳难以阻止地脱落。  
外表完美，理性克制，从容游走于各个阶层，精细条理地掌控一切，拥有足够富裕的资产，坐在公寓楼顶俯瞰哥谭的杰森·托德在逐渐崩塌——露出来的只有那个生长于最贫瘠混乱的旧巷，因缺乏营养垫着脚个头才堪堪踏过入伍标准，以拳头代替语言试图朝操蛋的世界讲道理，一无所有，不屈粗暴，鲁莽无序，欲望和脾气一样蓬勃强烈的十七岁少年。  
每一回把迪克束缚在身下或十字架前，他又怎会读不懂男孩眼中沉浸在爱意下的怜悯和抚慰？  
格雷森挖掘他，抚摸他，凝视他，总让他觉得自己浑身赤裸。  
但同时他也无需任何遮盖和伪装——因为他知道迪克将永远毫无嫌隙地拥抱并亲吻他生命中每一道残缺不全的伤疤。

结局是无论装模作样再久，失控仍旧如泥石流般来得如此迅速而不可抵挡。  
到了最后关键一步，杰森以为自己会寻找一个足够合理和安全的潜入方法——考虑到各种状况并详实计划是他执行委托时的一贯原则，是这些年来令他倍感满意的特性和优势。并且在今天得知迪克失踪后到现在，他没有片刻停止在内心反复的自我告诫——逼迫无视那把越燃越烈的火焰，他不能让四处冲撞的原始情绪毁掉任何迪克被顺利营救的可能。  
但当屋内传出一声熟悉并充满痛苦的尖叫，那瞬间他大脑里紧绷了多日的那根线悄然断裂了。  
杰森浑身湿透，愣愣在门廊下站了三秒，他忽然听不到身周的落雨声和外街上偶尔滑过的引擎声，眼前木门上的雕饰以奇怪的方式扭曲，视野里漫上一层淡淡的猩红，罗伊在频道中向他询问情况的话音模糊而遥远。  
他机械般抬起手腕，对着把手上方的电子锁连扣扳机，对尖锐的警报音全无反应，猛力踹开木屑四溅的门扉，跨入屋内直直穿过空荡荡的客厅，向响动处大步走去。  
然后他在浓重的血色中看到了迪克·格雷森。  
——男孩几乎全身赤裸地在蒙斯顿粗壮的臂膀下拼命挣扎，面上浮现出痛苦窒息的神态，头顶一管黑色的伯莱塔92，侧向门外的背脊上挂满了斑驳纵横的伤口和鞭痕。  
捕捉到杰森的身影，迪克虚弱的双眼中闪过一丝动人心魄的光芒，充斥着难以描述的复杂感情。  
解脱和悲伤，希望和隐痛，不舍和愧意……以及——某种竭尽全力的警告。  
“……杰！”干裂的嘴唇开合了一下，迪克的声带发声艰涩，却依旧将他的名字喊得如此清晰：“你身后！”  
整个房里只有三个人——没有黑面具。  
意识到这一点时，杰森感到自己后腰抵上了一个冰冷的物体——他投在迪克身上全部的注意力令他难以顾全周遭，进屋前竟连黑面具躲在暗处都没能发觉。  
“托德，好久不见，”来自身后西恩尼斯粗哑的声音透着怪异：“你可真是送了我一份前所未有的大礼。”  
“不！”迪克见状吓懵了：“他……他对这事不知情的！”  
杰森一言不发盯着屋内禁锢着迪克的蒙斯顿，视线又落回迪克身上，面上没有半点表情，只是被反噬的愤怒拍得略显呼吸粗重。近乎兽性的破坏欲早就压着脊柱一路上窜，成为他眼下判断力失控最大的根源。  
“我想我们需要好好谈谈，托德。”西恩尼斯将枪口用力往前顶了顶，伴随着拉开枪栓的轻响：“你觉得这主意怎么样？”  
逻辑？谈判？理智？思考？  
在每一滴泵出心脏又瞬间沸腾的血液脉动中，杰森试图努力分解这些简单的词汇，将它们在脑海中化解成可以理解的含义。  
开玩笑。  
耳中嗡嗡作响越来越重，他忽然发觉他最后一丝仅存的耐心快要流尽了。

“……你要聊什么？”杰森皱眉淡淡地问。  
“我不和带枪的人谈话，你知道规矩。”随着黑面具提出要求，道格拉斯·蒙斯顿将迪克头上的枪威胁般再度紧了紧。  
“跪下，举起双手，把枪扔开。”西恩尼斯命令道。  
听到这个指令，迪克整个人都木然了，他崩溃地看到那个一向无比犀利骄傲，从不屈于任何人下的男人毫不犹豫地屈膝跪了下来，将右手的枪朝房间角落滑开，空空如野的双手举在肩膀前。  
“杰、不……”泪痕滑过脏兮兮的面孔，迪克痛苦不堪地摇头呢喃。在某一刻他甚至宁愿他没有到这儿来救他——对杰森来说，屈辱和臣服总比死亡更可怕。  
连熟识杰森多年的蒙斯顿都吃了一惊，他警惕地将注意力投在杰森身上，不禁略略松开了手臂。  
而杰森身后，黑面具爆发出一声漫长而刺耳的大笑：“托德！托德！我二十二年前遇到你时就在想，这世界上有没有人能真正让你心甘情愿地跪上一次！没想到我没做到的事，居然让你养的一个奴做到了——”  
“他不是我养的奴。”杰森语速比平常更缓慢，带着几分被雨水浸透的寒意。说话时深不见底的目光从头到尾都没有离开过男孩：“他随时都可以离开，做他想做的，我们之间没有契约和承诺——迪克并不依靠我才能做成某件事，但我会在他需要时候……毫无保留。”  
“真够感人的发言。”西恩尼斯嗤道，枪口落在杰森后颈处，恶趣味地顶弄：“你也变得很无趣了，托德。”  
迪克止住啜泣，咬住下唇朝杰森缓慢眨了眨眼睛。他看到杰森的左手指微微抽动了一下。然后男孩将被束缚的双腕举到胸前，屏住呼吸，猛然聚力向身后的蒙斯顿撞去——几乎同时，杰森拔枪射击一气呵成——跪地的低角度和西装外套阻碍了黑面具的视野，可惜他也并没有得到对杰森搜身的机会。  
杰森从开始从事安保工作起就常备着至少两把武器。  
枪响过后，失去重心的道格拉斯·蒙斯顿断线般仰面摔落，碎肉、脑浆和血液在雪白的墙壁上爆出一个绚烂的喷射图腾，也溅满了迪克的半张面孔。

突然变故下西恩尼斯怒吼着连开数枪，如此近距离纵是射击时就闪向一边的杰森也没能完全避开，一颗子弹没入持枪左上臂后FNX掉落在地，血液混着雨水将他的西装浸得比黑色布料更深。但杰森仿佛完全察不到痛感，也压根不在乎硫磺未消的枪口，扭过身举起指缝鲜血淋漓的拳头，朝着黑面具小腹便是狠狠一击。  
一旦第一拳落下，杰森·托德一整晚被压抑濒临报废的情绪开关彻底崩坏了。  
他早就他妈的想找人尽情干一场了——不用言语谈论任何关乎人性准则，只有不停奔啸的肾上腺素和拳拳着肉的快感，对另一个生命个体行使无所顾忌的掌控和踩踏。此时杰森完全沐浴在逐步苏醒的熟悉的感官洗礼中，一如十多年前的欣快、颤抖和热烈——那场无比原始血腥的丑陋斗殴持续的十多分钟，无疑是他在服役期间最痛快不拘的时刻。  
他很久之前就清楚他的怒火早晚有一天会将周遭一切燃烧殆尽——但在那刻真正来临之前，他至死都是永远的捕食方和狩猎者。  
“托德！！！”  
罗曼·西恩尼斯被揍得连退两步，气急败坏地将稳住手枪对准杰森脑门。杰森右手一把捏住滚烫的枪管利落掰往一侧，子弹擦着耳廓飞过没入身后墙壁，但他依然没有松手，而是就势拽过西恩尼斯站起身，左手捏拳毫不客气地重击在那张乌木面具上。  
轻微的喀嚓声响过，面具生生裂开了一道缝隙。  
被击懵的黑面具松开持枪，但也迅速找回重心，从腰侧拔出一把匕首刺向杰森——扩张至今西恩尼斯作为地下之主该有的狠辣和手段一样不缺，可他没料到今天会因为一场私刑审讯栽在这里，根本没有充分的准备。他到底大过杰森多岁，平时也极少亲自下场，体能和力量的差距在单纯的肉搏中根本无法弥补。  
杰森侧身晃过刀刃捏住西恩尼斯手腕用力反拧，直到对方吃痛破口大骂。匕首清脆落地，他又一肘将人抵在墙面上，扬起手臂时脸上露出了一丝纵情欢愉的微笑。  
——混乱中杰森似乎听到有人在喊他的名字，但像隔了厚厚一堵墙，又实在太过轻微，很快就被他忽略过去。


	49. Chapter 49

“砰——！”  
枪声——每一回都是该死的枪声。上回是三队的琼斯鸣枪警示中断了那场粗鲁直接又毫无技术可言的斗殴。  
这一次又他妈的是谁？  
粘稠包裹于身周尚未完全凝固的岩浆岩被击破，透进一丝浑浊却流动的空气。杰森停住动作粗重喘息，一边不耐烦地晃了晃脑袋，肾上腺素激增的效应尚未褪去，感官似乎还飘浮在半空未曾落地。他垂下视线看向自己正用膝盖顶着的人——罗曼·西恩尼斯的面具碎裂了一半，露出底下年近五十苍白的男人面孔，满布伤口和淤青，不知死活地双眼紧闭着。  
“妈的。”杰森低低咒骂了一句，试图从黑面具身上起身，但他随意地用左臂扶住墙却没能使出半分力气，只有雪白墙纸上留下一个鲜红的手印——他这才想起那颗没入手臂的子弹。  
……他到底为什么打架来着？又到底身处何处？为什么是西恩尼斯？  
杰森半跪在地困扰地思索着，等待一团糟机能重新恢复工作，直到他身后传来一阵犹豫的轻唤。  
“……杰？”  
杰森回头，眼前是一个半身都是血迹的男孩，双手死死捏着一把黑色的FNX手枪，满心满眼透着焦虑失措和惊魂不定，还有……一丝恐惧。  
杰森脑海中原本像信号屏蔽般滋滋作响的嘈杂声的和不停跳动的断片画面忽然停止了——取而代之的是蔓延而上无穷无尽的懊悔。  
该死。  
他到底让格雷森见到了些什么，竟能让他对他露出如此畏惧的神情？  
“迪克。”杰森喊了男孩一声，后退了些让自己尽可能远离他。  
迪克瞪大的眼睛里一下子蓄满泪水，他跌跌撞撞地扔掉枪走上前，结果没迈上两步就软了膝盖，杰森不得不倾身将他托住以免摔倒。  
“天呐！你清醒了！”迪克扑在杰森怀里，手臂紧张地搂着他却不太安分，上上下下地抚摸着像在确认他的状况：“杰、你吓坏我了你知道不？刚刚我一直在喊你的名字，但你就是不理我，只顾着和黑面具打斗。”说到这儿他探出脑袋偷偷瞥了一眼杰森身后昏死的黑帮老大，又迅速缩了回去：“我捡了你的枪——本来想帮忙，但我觉得可能会打中你……我该好好听你的话学射击的。可黑面具倒下去了你都没停手，这样下去你的伤会更糟，所以我就朝着天花板——”  
杰森不打算让他说下去了，他用完好的右手轻柔抚过迪克的下巴，低头吻住了男孩苦涩而干涸的双唇。  
此时窗外不远处，警车鸣笛声尖锐地撕破了沉重漫长的哥谭之夜。

“我了个大草。”罗伊·哈珀目瞪口呆，他越过一帮拦截取证的警探肩膀，看着急救人员把三幅担架从满屋狼藉里抬出来，太阳穴疯狂跳动：“杰鸟，你到底他妈的干了些啥？画了个血阵召唤恶魔吗？”  
杰森坐路边让人给自己的左臂做临时止血处理，凝视着不远处迪克的救护车，表情显然在说他现在根本不想聊这事。而小红帽浑身湿漉漉地趴在他脚旁——这条聪明的退役军犬几乎和警车同时到达屋前。  
隔了片刻，一直在迪克身边忙前忙后的芭芭拉跑到詹姆斯·戈登面前神情焦急地交谈着。  
“你只是让她在合适的时机报警，没想到这位大小姐居然把她爹给招来了。”罗伊发表感言时，芭芭拉又大步朝他们走来。  
“你去看看迪克。”她严肃地说。  
“……你难道不知道我现在算是一场枪击案的重要嫌疑人吗？”杰森说。  
“我知道，所以我才和我父亲商量过了，他同意给你开个后门。”芭芭拉说：“迪克的状况很糟糕——他失血过多并且严重脱水，后背也伤得很重。医生给他用了一些止痛剂，他现在不是非常清醒——”红发姑娘说着说着便红了眼眶哽咽起来：“但他需要你，一直在嘀咕你的名字。我想……他可能还有话对你说。”  
杰森很犹豫，但罗伊在他背后重重拍了一把。他叹了口气，对身旁的急救员点了点头，抽开手臂站了起来。  
高度紧绷的神经猛地松弛下来，肾上腺素也早已激退，被拘禁折磨的后遗症直到此时才真正反映在迪克的身上。他浑身都是冷汗，不停地在移动担架上颤抖，插着输液管的手紧紧攥着身上的毛毯。  
“迪克。”熟悉而磨人的刺痛又一次开始牵拉心脏，只是这一回杰森不确定自己是否还应该装作若无其事地忍受它。他站在一旁握住男孩的手，另一边的科莉安妲略显担忧地看着他们，然后悄然离开了。  
“噢——”迪克抖了抖睫毛——上面还凝着一些血渍，睁开了眼睛，看到杰森时他勉力拉出一个笑容：“杰。”  
杰森低声柔和道：“马上就去医院，一切都没事了。”  
男孩乱糟糟的脑袋轻轻左右晃动了一下，用冰冷的手掌反握住杰森，小声的问：“迪安……他、他怎么样，还活着吗？他们用他来威胁我，还朝他开枪——”  
杰森说：“他还活着。”  
“……太好了，”迪克松了口气：“不然我都不知道我是为了什么才……”他想了想又道：“你还记得，上个月的一个周末，我拉你看的那部关于哈里·胡迪尼的电影吗？”  
“记得。”  
“那是我以前和妈妈在马戏团时最喜欢看的电影。”迪克口吻有些急促兴奋，也不知是不是药物作用：“他们在绑我时候我就一直在想胡迪尼，我比别人更柔软，我一直很擅长逃脱把戏——老天，我真的做到了，对不对？”  
“你……保护了我。”杰森知道他想说什么，指尖慢慢梳理男孩凌乱的黑发：“你就是个奇迹，格雷森。一直都是，永远都是。”  
“被束具绑着没法做任何事，我得给自己挣一丝活动的空隙。我拼命想象如果是你的话会怎么做，你总是那么冷静，好像什么都难不倒你——所以我骗黑面具说他要的东西在你的武器库里。”糟糕的记忆让迪克打了个寒颤：“这样我至少能离开这个地方，寻找求助机会，然后让迪安得到医治止血……”  
“你做的很棒，宝贝，我和你相比差远了。”杰森低声说：“我总为你感到骄傲。”  
“好吧，我也觉得，我真他妈棒透了。”迪克深深看着他，忽然安静了下来，眼里漫过一丝痛苦歉疚的泪意：“你……你会恨我吗？我一直都欺骗了你，很久很久时间……但你还是跑来救我了……”  
杰森长长叹了口气：“我也瞒了你很多事，你知道的。”  
“这不一样，完全就不一样。”迪克闭上眼睛，轻微抽泣着：“我……我以为我可以做一个英雄，但伤害了身边人的人是做不成英雄的。”  
“不，相信我，迪克，相信我，”杰森附身吻着迪克的鬓发，用右手拇指轻轻擦掉他眼角的泪痕：“你早在十二年前就是个不折不扣的英雄了。”  
这时急救医生走上前来颇有些不好意思地打断他们：“先生，这辆车马上就要去医院了，你需要跟车一起走吗？”  
“不，我现在正在警方控制下。”杰森摇摇头退开，手腕却被迪克勾住了。  
“找到我的钥匙，好吗？一定、一定要找到那串钥匙。”男孩用尽最后的力气捏着他：“它被黑面具搜走了。”  
“好。”杰森说。  
“然后……你知道我需要什么，你总是知道。”迪克恋恋不舍地松开他，一直强撑着的神志终于在透支下崩塌了，他陷入昏睡前喃喃说：“杰……你……你会一直陪在我身边的，对吗？”  
杰森没有给出回应，只是在救护车后门关上并驶离度假村时始终站在雨里目送着，直到红色的尾灯彻底隐没于夜幕中。  
“再见了，小狗。抱歉。”  
他默然自语道。


	50. Chapter 50

杰森也没有立刻被押去GCPD，他手臂里的子弹必须去医院取出来。等候手术期间他站在急诊室外的抽烟处抽烟，两个便衣警探分别在大厅不远的角落里礼貌性地盯着他。  
突然抽烟室的门被打开了，一个穿风衣的男人走了进来，杰森捏着烟侧头瞥了来人一眼。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“事实上，我和戈登的关系也还算不错。”布鲁斯·韦恩说。他双鬓斑白，形容高大，年纪丝毫不曾折损他的威严。  
“他情况怎么样？”杰森收回目光问道。  
“……你愿意的话，你并不是不能去见他，杰森。”或许是感受到对方沉默中的强硬，布鲁斯退让道：“伤口已经全部处理结束，现在用了些镇静剂正在接受输血，阿尔弗雷德在照看他。但你也很清楚他身上的伤不是最令我担心的地方。”  
“是啊。”杰森垂下视线喃喃着吐出一口烟：“总是如此。”  
“你——”布鲁斯顿了顿，走到他面前：“你确定没什么要和我说的？”  
“没多久你就能看到警方的官方公告和案情通报了，整个事件没什么神秘的。我这儿说出来的话都不作数。”杰森说：“至于你的委托……”他弹掉一截烟灰，左臂始终垂在身侧：“算我违约了，我确确实实没能保护好你儿子。你支付的前期钱款我会让财务部退还给你。”  
布鲁斯双眉间出现深深的褶皱：“杰森，你知道我没打算和你谈钱的问题——”  
“你的确没，”杰森抬眼盯着这个几乎拥有半个哥谭的亿万富豪，声音隐含愠怒：“你其实一开始就猜到迪克在布鲁德海文做某些涉足危险的事，你是指望我能设法阻止他吗？还是说能将他彻底锁在一个地方？”  
布鲁斯愣了愣，面色微沉却并未直接否认。  
“你明摆着有很多选择，韦恩先生，为什么是我？”杰森松了口吻摆摆手：“我没斥责你的意思，只是一份单纯的疑虑。”  
“因为……我很清楚你会珍惜他，抱歉。我知道这听上去相当过分，但人不可能不爱惜曾经拼尽全力保护下来的东西——现在看来，我的判断并没有出错。”  
杰森看上去丝毫未因此言论而发怒，只是眼角划过一抹怅然。  
布鲁斯轻叹了口气，他此时看上去更像是一个憔悴的父亲，而不是一个商业帝国的执掌者：“没错，我早在多年以前就意识到今天会发生，不过并没料到他会去调查西恩尼斯的生意。”话到此处，他流露出一闪而过的忧虑：“迪克从不是一个传统意义上安分的孩子——幼时亲眼目睹父母死于意外，又在十一岁时险些丧命，导致他的内心始终在漂泊游荡。所以我并非单纯在给他找二十四小时的贴身保镖，我希望是一个从各方面能给迪克安定感和舒适感的人。这点非常困难，但你……却是特殊的最佳人选。”  
杰森伸手掐灭烟，在烟缸里反复碾着还剩半截的烟头：“说起来，你知道理查德·格雷森这人一直都拥有匪夷所思的正义感吧？”  
“……是啊。”布鲁斯显然也想到了同样的事。  
当年拉斯维加斯花园酒店劫持案后，杰森总疑惑为什么迪克会被独自关在厨房储藏室里。后来警方调查了当初幸存者还原现场后才爆出一个细节——劫持者当时需要一个人质用以恐吓公众来和政府谈判，起初他们挑选了一个年迈且惊恐的老妇人——凌虐弱者往往能带来极震撼的感官刺激。二十多人中，只有一个十一岁男孩站出来试图阻止这场惨剧。  
最终得救的老人做笔录时回忆道：“那孩子自己也害怕得要命，浑身都在发抖，哭个不停。但劫匪提出用他来交换我的时候竟没有拒绝。我说你不必做到这样，他居然还安慰我。他说，一定会有人来把我们救出去的。”  
为了保证迪克的精神状态，在布鲁斯的强硬操作下，警方对这段事实一致向媒体缄默口径，时至今日只怕也没多少人知晓。

“迪克比我们以为的要勇敢得多，布鲁斯。他坚强而聪明，远值得你对他付出信任和信心。”  
虽然这么说着，但杰森认为迪克身上的特质单纯用勇气来形容简直是亵渎——那男孩对一切弱势和残缺的生命体抱有殉道式的怜悯和垂爱。这其中很有可能也包含了自己，不过杰森知道他和迪克的关系纠葛过于错综复杂，细说起来又是另外的情况了。  
当然，这些他不会对布鲁斯言明，此刻也已经全无必要。他不过想保证迪克在未来人生中能够更加顺利地保持自我。  
“说句难听的，”他接着低声道：“我和你太过相似了，以约束、掌控和操纵为常，我们不允许生活中出现任何失控的变数。可迪克不会乖乖按照他人意愿行事，总有自己的想法——将他永远关在玻璃笼子里并不能保护他，布鲁斯，他就算撞到头破血流也不会放弃向更高处振翅。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩动了动嘴唇，似乎想驳斥什么，到头来只是无声绷紧了唇角。  
“那孩子真正需要的是一张安全网，能在他飞翔途中不慎坠落时托他一把就好。他会飞到我们难以想象的高度。”杰森眼角的余光注意到守在玻璃门外的警探正在朝他挥手，终于放弃折磨那可怜的半支烟，将它扔进烟缸下的垃圾桶。  
“我走了。”他侧身擦过亿万富翁的肩膀，走向吸烟室的门。  
“等等，”布鲁斯出声喊住他，恳切道：“如果你后续需要律师团队，我可以随时向你提供一切援助——我原本只是来向你当面道谢的。”  
“哈，多谢好意，”杰森随意地挥挥手：“不过我还不至于因为杀了一两个恶贯满盈的黑帮就沦落进号子。”  
“我认为我的请求没有过于唐突，”布鲁斯低沉稳重的声线又一次执着地在身后响起：“所以……你不能够成为迪克的安全网吗？杰森？”  
男人落在门把上的右手停住了，手背上青色的血管微微凸起 ：“抱歉，”隔了片刻，他缓慢而清晰地说：“自身就不够牢固坚实的绳索是做不了安全网的，这应该算是个常识吧，韦恩先生。”  
说完，他头也不回地推门离开了吸烟室。


	51. Chapter 51

“有没有搞错，虽然我能理解，但你的枪支收藏也太他妈离谱了。”罗伊从来布鲁德海文开始就没有停止过抱怨，毕竟不是每个人都能在周末清早被好友拉到另一个城市做搬运劳动力时保持好心情的。  
“真遗憾，要不是我要个人替我开车，我也不想听你唠叨，哈珀。”杰森拿起一把收藏级别的史密斯威森，慢条斯理地把子弹一颗颗退出弹巢，重新放置在枪匣里。另一头罗伊也在做相同的事，他们要把杰森整整一墙的武器全部运走，必须把弹药全部撤离枪支。  
自杰森左臂枪伤已经过去一个多月了，虽然算是愈合了大半，但依然有不太灵便的地方，至少他目前被禁止驾驶或做高强度工作。杰森不确定自己往后还是否能用左手精确射击，不过他没有对此有任何表示。  
罗伊转头环视空空荡荡的性爱地牢，里面所有大小道具早前都被杰森整理后锁进别墅硕大的储藏间，加上他的一些日用品和衣物也打包托运回了哥谭，这座在前几个月里因迪克·格雷森的介入而变得富有生气的别墅，再次回到了冷清无味的框架状态。  
“总觉得有点可惜啊……”罗伊嘟囔道。  
杰森啪地一声合上盒子，面上神情吝啬：“可惜什么？”  
罗伊挠了挠胡茬拉渣的下巴：“迪克，”他提名字的时候故意咬重音节：“他留下的东西你怎么处理的？”  
杰森说：“迪克那台旧笔电是他的宝贝，里面装了不少他写的调查记录。事发没过几天，我就把他的私人物品全部由警局转交给韦恩家了。”  
说来也是奇怪，杰森在把迪克的东西整理出来时发现比自己想象中要少得多，几乎用两个纸箱便给装满了，其中还有半箱是淘来的旧书。但杰森在与他不长的共同生活中，却总觉得那男孩的气息和印记堂堂皇皇地撒遍了这幢建筑的每一个角落，无论他走到何处都难以忽略和摆脱。  
无序，跳脱，自由而热烈。细细想来，竟是如此令人怀恋而不舍。  
直至此时，杰森站在别墅里，偶尔还是会生出迪克依然身于此处的错觉，好像他只需轻轻喊上一声，就能看男孩从某个角落里笑着跳出来。  
——所以杰森知道他必须得离开这儿了。  
罗伊打量了好友半晌，忽然拍拍手站起来，拎起两个武器箱：“我先带楼上去。”他走到地下室门口回头看了眼还坐在原地的杰森：“你确定这样好吗？杰鸟？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说……离开这儿。你处理得那么干净，是近期都不打算回来了吧。”  
杰森看上去像是听了一句废话：“秘事被BPD彻底清查关门，我还留在布鲁德海文做什么？你还记得我当初在海文买别墅的原因吗？”  
“你——”红发男人张了张嘴，瞪了他一眼，到头来还是一言不发地转身走了。

杰森又怎会不知罗伊想说什么，但眼下谈论起来实在称得上意义萧条，他也全无此心。不过这些破事显然也不会就此遂意从他生命中干净揭过——这一个多月来杰森所有时间都被那一夜后续问题的处理填满了，压根没什么供以喘息的空闲。而今天姑且算是恢复自由后他的第一个周末。   
首先是那张万事起因的储存卡。  
杰森当晚就通过芭芭拉从戈登那儿要到了迪克那串作为证物被GCPD取走的钥匙。拿到实物后，男孩的机敏和应变再次折服了他——迪克的每一把钥匙杰森都见过，除了多出来一把陌生的，并且比其他都小了一圈。杰森只一眼就意识到这是属于某个储物柜钥匙，只是号码标牌被取走了。一个半小时后，GCPD在海文某家格斗健身中心的一个更衣柜里找到了一张小小的储存卡。  
由于卡里视频的内容实在过于触目惊心，詹姆斯·戈登没敢大意对待，亲自监管立案和证物保存，将其被留存为关键性证据。  
第二天 GCPD就向BPD申请了联合办案，光是解救被囚禁的性奴就将两市警局折腾了足足一周之久，还不包括那些已经被作为商品被卖出的男孩们。出于某些不为人道的特殊原因，哥谭本市的新闻媒体对此事统一保持缄默，最后却是一河之隔临市的星球日报社全程追踪并报道了整个案件，一时间无论是纸媒还是网络，都沸沸扬扬地闹出了不小的舆论动静。  
杰森曾在GCPD偶遇克拉克·肯特，那个赫赫有名的媒体界大咖当时正捧着一杯自动贩卖机的速溶咖啡，站在局长办公室前和戈登交谈。虽然穿着朴素，神情间从容近人且气度非凡。那瞬间杰森忽然理解了迪克为何会以这个男人为偶像。并且他同时也意识到，相对于自己，克拉克这样的人这才是理查德·格雷森真正值得去追逐和向往的目标。

罗曼·西恩尼斯那头仍旧令GCPD相当头痛。  
那晚他被失控的杰森揍得只算得上面上凄惨——西服下的防弹背心抵御了部分冲击，最重的伤也不过是两根断裂的肋骨和部分颅内淤血。黑面具连非法拘禁罪名都不愿松口，更别提他不曾亲自经手的性奴交易和人口买卖了——道格拉斯·蒙斯顿被杰森一枪爆头，他刚好把罪责都推到死人身上。住院期间西恩尼斯的法务团队以各种理由阻挠GCPD对他的问询，明知这位权势滔天的黑帮大佬在转移和湮灭证据，警方却一时没什么办法动他。  
不过没多久这幅圄于泥潭般的状况也被改变了，一切得益于哥谭检察院一个年仅三十出头的副检察长。他不知哪儿来的情报和手腕，在这当头“无比巧合”地提交了几厚本材料——内容全部是西恩尼斯多年来恶迹斑斑的税务记录，条条目目白纸黑字清楚无比，显而易见地来自内部人士之手。  
一夜过后，得到风声的GCPD光明正大地扣走了黑面具，又以财产清算名义拿到了对方住宅的搜查令，一旦起了头，接下来的事顿时变得轻松起来。  
出于好奇，罗伊顺手查了查那位姓德雷克的检察官履历，发现他是由韦恩基金一路资助直到在藤校拿到经济学和法学双学位，并且一毕业就开始为哥谭首富工作，前几年才刚刚离开韦恩财团进入市立检察院。  
这段时间，被驳回保释申请的西恩尼斯正被搞得焦头烂额，虽然关于他的审判还有相当漫长的一段时间，但只要有一个被惹火的布鲁斯·韦恩在，杰森清楚对方的失利倒台几乎已成定局。  
——听说连卡洛·迪亚兹都在布鲁斯的安排下在哥谭安顿下来，并且打算作为关键证人在日后庭审时出庭作证。  
“我居然有点同情西恩尼斯了，”罗伊对此发表了短暂的感想：“他在绑架迪克的时候，究竟知不知道他是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子？”  
杰森仔细想了想，以布鲁斯对迪克一贯有些过头的宠爱和保护，搞不好这还真不是一句无端猜测。

至于杰森自己——罗伊的狙击用麻醉弹让杰森成为那天唯一一个搞出人命来的人，无法避免的，他不得不面对一堆的后续麻烦。在经历过一次军事裁判后，杰森对任何的法庭氛围都全无好感。  
在上周末杰森参加了关于他持枪击毙道格拉斯·蒙斯顿一案的听证会，迪克·格雷森作为证人出席。  
虽然他一直从科莉那儿陆陆续续地听到迪克的身体恢复状况，也知道他从住院开始就接受了创伤后的心理疏导，但亲眼见到他的模样还是令杰森心下无比痛惜。  
男孩比之前更消瘦了些，本就利落的颧骨更显突出。他穿着让人倍觉熟悉的格子衬衫，脸颊、手腕和脖颈处还隐约能看到几道没完全愈合的伤口，杰森难以想象衣服遮盖下的部分躯体上又是怎样的一副窒息的状况，而又要花上多久时间才能迎来真正的愈合——那场噩梦到底还是在迪克身上留下了扎眼的痕迹。  
但独独那双掩在睫毛下的蓝眼睛一如宝石般纯净坚实，又闪着柔和而平静的光芒。  
这样的格雷森毫无悬念地博得了陪审团的一致好感和同情，他站在证人席条理清晰地侃侃而述——即便杰森坐在一旁难免担忧被迫回忆糟糕经历对迪克精神状况的影响，但显然沉重的折磨、痛苦和打击丝毫未让他屈服，却把他浇灌得更加非凡夺目。  
这个男孩成长得比十二年前更加叫人由衷惊叹。  
加之检察院方也并没有太过为难，最终陪审员一致给出了正方防卫的庭审结论。散庭之后杰森没有多加停留，从法院侧门匆匆离开了。  
那天也是至此一个多月他唯一一次遇到迪克。  
杰森想，他和理查德·格雷森十多年来纠缠不清的人生轨迹，大抵是终于能够彻底理清并结束了。


	52. （尾声）

“杰鸟？”罗伊从主卧门外探头进来：“下面都搞定了，你还在磨蹭什么？”  
杰森正立在床边，低头看着一个空荡荡的床头柜，语气间几分困惑：“不对，我确实记得那天我随手扔这儿了——”  
“有东西丢了？”  
杰森垂着视线，眼底深处浪色不断翻涌起伏。他就这么怔怔站了良久，最终紧绷的面色缓和下来：“没什么，大概是我记错了。”  
“你确定不是什么重要的东西吗？”罗伊狐疑地看了他一眼。  
“走吧。”杰森不再继续这个话题，而是伸手啪地一声合上床头抽屉，扯着罗伊离开了卧室。  
两人最后出门时小红帽在花园的狗屋旁恋恋不舍地打着转儿，看到杰森将前门的电子锁落锁，她趴在地上哀哀呜咽起来，似乎意识到就要真正离开这个地方。  
杰森知道小红帽一直在想念迪克——在市政公园里，男孩仅仅用三个小时和几块培根就彻底征服了这条骄傲的前任军犬。之后几个月，他又在杰森忙于工作时尽心尽力地负责起她的全部需求，也令年迈的狼犬在相处中免于孤独。  
杰森当初假借雇佣名义让迪克来照顾小红帽，本就带有另一层心思。除了作为接近对方的借口外，他也确实利用了迪克对动物的喜爱将他捆绑在此处——杰森很清楚在自己作息不定的情况下，迪克绝不会私自扔下小红帽不管。也保证了至少每日两次，男孩会出现在能够完全掌控的路线上。  
他的判断总是正确得足够不堪——但他可没料到他和他的狗都会在某天饱尝失去那份温暖陪伴的痛苦。  
杰森蹲下身抓了抓狼犬毛茸茸的脑袋：“抱歉了，乖姑娘。现在只有我和你了。”  
罗伊·哈珀在一旁看着，满面欲言又止的怅然。

杰森拉开大G副驾驶侧的门，确认小红帽恋恋不舍地蹿上越野车他才跨了上去：“我知道你想说什么，罗伊，”他将目光投向车库前的行车道：“在那之前我也有话要说。”  
罗伊跟着上了驾驶座，难得敛了一贯嬉笑轻率的表情：“我听着呢。”  
“迪克被西恩尼斯绑架其实和我脱不开关系。”杰森平静地叙述：“某种意义上，可以说是我差点害死了他。”  
罗伊被这个匪夷的结论吓了一跳：“杰鸟？！为什么那么说？”  
“你有没有思考过，迪安在近半年中都尽力避免和黑面具再有任何瓜葛，却在关键时刻忽然改变主意背叛了好心救他的两人，这其中是有原因的。”杰森蹙眉道：“我当初看那男孩的照片就有种熟悉感，最后想来应该还是在秘事——迪安被黑面具拘禁调教，很大概率他曾经作为观众观看过我的情景表演。”  
罗伊不禁喃喃道：“迪安认识你？”  
“他不仅认识我，而且整个海文的皮革圈都知道我和西恩尼斯有不浅的关系。”  
“妈的，妈的，”罗伊顿时意识到关键了：“所以是那天——”  
“就是那天。我去了迪安在唐人街打工的面包店，事实证明这行为远不止是欠考量了。”杰森略显苦涩地喟叹道：“他认出了我，并且认为黑面具已经派人找到了他……所以才会表现得如此惊恐。情急之下迪安只能用他唯一拥有的有价值的东西——关于迪克和他调查性奴买卖的情报，来交换一线活下去的可能。而后面的事情，你也都知道了。”  
他停顿了几秒，又低声缓慢道：“他本该能做到的，他差点就成功了。格雷森，一个怪异无比的该死的奇迹——”  
“杰鸟，”罗伊侧身把住杰森的肩膀，语气严肃道：“老天，你一直都知道这件事？所以你才——”  
“我那晚在迪克面前彻底失控了，我吓坏了他。” 杰森打断罗伊。对于他这样的人来说，无论何种程度的坦诚都是一场灾难：“我……不保证这种事不会有下一次。”  
罗伊动了动嘴唇，想开口反驳些什么。他想说“这都不是你的责任”。但他同时很清楚杰森说的每一句都被他固执地反复盘转过无数遍，岂是他人一句话可以说动。他最后只得说道：“你或许应该听听迪克的意思。”  
那孩子一直都是你的答案，杰鸟。你该给你们一个机会。  
“这同迪克无关，我不适合长期关系。”杰森的口吻就像在陈述一个不容辩驳的事实：“固定环境会让我毁了一切。”  
“杰森——”  
罗伊忽然意识到，这么多年来，杰森·托德竟从未同过去的自己和解——他最难以赋予信赖的对象其实正是他自己。  
而以罗伊对杰森的了解，这个男人将永远不会舍弃这份令人窒息的自我责难和质疑，只是背负着继续独自走下去。  
他不会需要任何宽恕，也不屑许可任何宽恕。  
或许这世界上除了迪克·格雷森，没人能够做到。  
可杰森还能允许自己展开双臂，再次将那个神奇的男孩毫无间隙地紧紧搂在怀中吗？  
罗伊·哈珀沉默着，他不知道答案。

今年哥谭的冬天来得很早，刚迈入十一月不久气温已称得上寒意逼人。行人们从地铁站内呈扇状涌出，又揣着口袋在冷风中低头匆匆走往下一个目的地。对面街上的商店早早挂出了黑五促销的标语和广告，路边巡逻的警车上走下两个去买咖啡的警察。  
这是一个并称不上可爱或美丽，却依旧活力十足的城市。她或许有相当糟糕的一面，受到过一些不小的打击，但也总能从伤痛中走出并寻找到另一个平衡点。  
杰森的安保公司由于之前被某件大案子牵连不得不接受新一轮的审查，不过现在也已经逐渐回到正轨，开始收受可执行的委托。只是出于一些原因对委托的筛选标准尤甚从前。  
不过由于长假在即，这两天公司里的事务也并不算忙碌，也免不了有人趁着老板多数时间都独自待在私人办公室里而光明正大地偷着懒。  
“太过分了，奥利弗命令我感恩节必须要回去一趟，否则就收走我在长滩岛的度假别墅！！”公共办公室里，一个红发男人伏在科莉安妲的办公桌前哀嚎：“我打赌他纯粹就是想让我难堪！”  
科莉一边审核一份执行方案，一边轻车熟路地应付这位大她十多岁、却像压根没成年一样的男友：“我以前都不知道你家里那么有钱。”  
罗伊哼道：“我才不像奥利弗那么大手大脚。我可是穷出身的好学生。”  
科莉思索片刻：“如果你不介意，我或许可以陪你回去。”  
“什么？”罗伊惊讶地抬起头：“公主殿下你不回国吗？”  
科莉耸耸肩：“我们那儿没有过感恩节的习俗，所以我应该不回去。”  
“噢，该死，我当然不介意！你绝对会和黛娜非常合得来的，我们可以带你在星城好好地玩上一阵子。”罗伊乐了：“你知道我真的真的很爱你，对吗？”  
“我知道，罗伊。”科莉放下手里的文件，凑上前吻了吻罗伊的额头：“看来我们俩都要向杰森额外请假了。”  
“哦不，杰鸟。我们不该抛下他，尤其是今年——你知道的。”提到杰森，罗伊不禁稍稍敛起了笑容：“事实上，往年的感恩节几乎都是我和他一起过的——那种两个蠢男人，喝酒胡侃放纵和电影的无聊之夜。唯一的区别是杰森一定会烤一只火鸡。是的，他烤的火鸡简直他妈的美味惊人。”  
科莉先前对近期杰森的状况也略感担忧。他不再自己亲手接任何委托，理由是他的左臂难以顺利开枪。其实她和罗伊都知道真实原因远不止此，只是他们一时间都难以寻觅到合适的解决方法。  
——杰森的信赖危机令他们或许不得不依赖于时间。  
但今天的情况又有些特殊。  
“这个……我想或许不会成为问题，”科莉微笑说：“有很大概率今年会有人陪他过节的。”  
罗伊困惑着问：“谁？”  
科莉却又不公布答案了，而是直接换了个话题：“说起来，今天有人向我预约过要来公司。”  
“嗯？有新委托吗？在这个时候？”  
“我想是的，”红发女郎细细思索片刻：“不过这份委托应该和我们都没什么关系。”  
这段谈话从方才起就令罗伊一头雾水，他刚想开口问详细些，公共办公室的玻璃门忽然被推开了——一个有一半被厚厚围巾包裹、毛茸茸的黑色脑袋小心翼翼地探了进来，露在外头的那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛俏皮地眨了眨。  
“打扰了，我第一次来这儿，想提出一份委托申请……嗯，我猜我应该没走错吧？啊对了，我可以把那条趴在门口地毯上的马里诺斯犬也一起带进来吗？她似乎玩累了，可能会想找到她的主人然后休息一会。”

-FIN-


End file.
